Zetsubô
by SesshyKa
Summary: "Ne Midorima-kun... Moi, je suis neutre n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer l'un de vous plus que les autres, de m'occuper de l'un de vous plus que les autres. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous traiter différemment. Est-ce que ça veut dire que... Je ne pourrai jamais me détacher de vous ? Est-ce que ça signifie que je suis forcée de vous suivre pour toujours...?"
1. Prologue

**Le prologue se déroule sur l'entièreté des trois mois du séjour, avec des parties courtes, mais marquantes de l'histoire. Les ellipses sont importantes dues au fait que ces trois mois ne doivent absolument pas s'éterniser pour laisser place à la suite de l'histoire.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Il jeta un regard à son presqu'ami à la chevelure violette à sa droite, puis reporta son attention sur le hall noir de monde de la gare.

« Plus haut Atsushi. » Murmura-t-il laconiquement.

Le violet leva alors avec sa main droite la petite pancarte en carton qu'il tenait, grignotant sa barre chocolatée avec l'autre. Derrière lui, Aomine poussa un long soupir, tandis que Kise embêtait de nouveau Kuroko et Midorima remontait ses lunettes en le priant bien gentiment de mourir. En réalité, il avait seulement convié Atsushi. Les autres s'étaient incrustés, avides de savoir qui était assez fou pour partager son quotidien pendant un trimestre avec le capitaine de la Génération des Miracles. Étouffant un nouveau soupir, Daiki jeta un regard ennuyé à la pancarte que levait Atsushi.

« Alexis Bentley. » Marmonna-t-il en se frottant les cheveux : « comment est-il censé être, ce type ?

- Grand ! » S'exclama Ryouta avec entrain : « comme c'est un meneur de jeu, il doit être super grand et super musclé ! Plus qu'Akashicchi !

- Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, tu seras déçu. » Le réprimanda Shintaro.

_**Le train en provenance de Tokyo entre en gare.**_ Tous les six se redressèrent à l'annonce des haut-parleurs, avide de connaître l'élève étranger que Seijûro avait choisi pour passer un trimestre en sa compagnie. Il y avait eu véritable foule de nom, parmi ces étudiants australiens. Il avait relevé ce profil parce que la fiche de cet élève vantait largement ses capacités en tant que meneur de jeu dans le domaine du basket. Il était désireux de pouvoir évaluer lui-même ce fameux prodige.

« Ça doit être lui ! Murasakibaracchi lève plus haut la pancarte ! »

Tout le monde se tourna avec intérêt dans la direction que Kise désignait. Un grand blond, un simple sac de sport sur l'épaule droite s'avançait dans leur direction, les toisant avec un large sourire. Kise ouvrit la bouche, heureux de voir l'australien avancer dans la direction. Et perdit son sourire lorsque le jeune homme passa à côté de lui, dépassant leur petit groupe sans le moindre regard pour prendre dans ses bras une bonne femme gironde derrière eux.

« Ce n'était pas lui. » Geignit le blond en pleurant sur l'épaule de Shintaro qui l'éloigna prestement.

« Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être cet homme. » Intervint Kuroko qui était resté silencieux depuis un bon moment.

Plein d'espoir, le mannequin se redressa et se tourna dans la direction indiquée. De taille moyenne, un jeune garçon châtain, petit et trapu balayait le hall de la gare du regard. Un instant, son regard s'arrêta sur la pancarte qu'Atsushi brandissait. Puis, son attention se fixa sur un point, plus loin dans la gare et il rejoint un autre groupe d'étudiant qui l'accueillit à coup de grands cris.

« Tu t'es trompé Tetsu ! » Gronda Daiki en lui jetant un regard.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, en affirmant qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner à quoi ressemblait cet étudiant étranger. Pendant de longues minutes, il y eut plusieurs spéculation infructueuses, jusqu'à ce que le hall de la gare se vide finalement.

« Il n'est pas là. » Fit intelligemment remarquer Shintaro alors que tout le monde l'avait remarqué.

« Excusez-moi. »

Ils se tournèrent tous comme un seul homme. Une adolescente, petite, les cheveux complètement décolorés et striés de mèches bleus, les toisait de ses yeux améthystes, la bouche étirée en une moue dubitative.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Aboya le bleuté visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Les autres lui jetèrent des regards réprobateurs. Pendant une dizaine de seconde, elle le toisa étrangement, puis renversa la tête sur le côté en désignant la pancarte qu'Atsushi tenait encore.

« Je suis Alexis Bentley. »

Toutes les mâchoires se décrochèrent, hormis Akashi qui la toisait les sourcils froncés, et Atsushi qui était trop concentré à grignoter une autre barre de chocolat. Daiki faillit l'attraper par les épaules pour la secouer comme une poupée de chiffon.

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est censé être un garçon, il s'appelle _ALEXIS_.

- Oui. Alexis de mon prénom Alexandra. Mais je n'ai jamais écrit dans ma fiche que j'étais un garçon. »

Il y eut une minute de silence, chacun dévisageant celle qui se disait être le fameux extraordinaire meneur de jeu. Une fille. Avec une poitrine moyenne pour quelqu'un de son âge, un peu trop petite pour prétendre avoir une taille dans la moyenne, les cheveux trop décolorés pour prétendre être une fille sage. Alexandra Bentley. Et inconsciente du temps glacial qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, elle portait un short de sport blanc, un débardeur jaune pâle et une veste de sweat-shirt grise. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon grossièrement bâclé grâce à deux baguettes parfaitement mises pour une étrangère qui n'avait jamais utilisé d'accessoires japonais de sa vie. Mais une fille tout de même. Elle se pinça légèrement les lèvres, fronçant les sourcils en inclinant légèrement la tête de côté.

« Le fait que je ne sois pas un homme dérange ? »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris qu'elle ait posé la question. Et Kise, qui clignait des yeux trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel se fendit d'un immense sourire.

« Mais pas du tout ! Nous étions simplement surpris c'est… !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir. » Le coupa-t-elle doucement en fermant les yeux.

Elle rabattit sa lourde valise au niveau de sa hanche, peu surprise du fait qu'il ne réplique pas. Après tout, ça se voyait clairement sur leur visage. Comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure. Inutile de discuter un fait avéré. Elle rabattit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, fixant Aomine qui était le plus proche d'elle.

« Allons-nous rester plantés ici encore longtemps ? Je ne connais même pas vos noms. »

Son japonais était étonnamment bon. Son accent à peine prononcé. Sa voix contrastait avec son apparence, étrangement grave pour une fille de son âge. Elle parlait avec lenteur, la voix traînante sur certaines syllabes, ce qui donnait un certain charme à son japonais étrange. Kuroko tira légèrement la manche d'Aomine.

« Tu n'as pas été correct, Aomine-kun.

- Tetsu ! Depuis quand tu es là toi ?

- Il a raison. » Intervint Midorima en remontant ses lunettes : « la gêner alors qu'elle vient à peine de poser les pieds en sol japonais. Tu n'as aucune manière, c'est pitoyable.

- Ao-chin, _méchant…_ » Geignit Murasakibara en enfournant une chips.

Ryouta hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord. Et Aomine devint rouge de honte, prêt à hurler sur ses amis qui se mettaient à 4 contre lui, ne faisant que l'enfoncer. Akashi l'interrompit avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre son, avançant d'un pas en lui jetant une œillade qui le dissuada aussitôt de protester. Se plantant devant l'australienne qui les dévisageait tour à tour, il esquissa un demi-sourire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet accueil. Je suis Seijûro Akashi, ravi de t'accueillir au japon, Alexandra.

- Alexis. » Le reprit-elle doucement en renversant la tête de l'autre côté : « je préfère qu'on m'appelle Alexis. Je te suis très reconnaissante, Akashi-kun. »

Et pourtant, elle étira ses lèvres en une moue étrange qui lui donnait un air enfantin. Rabattant de nouveau une mèche de cheveux rebelle, elle jeta un instant un coup d'œil à Atsushi derrière le jeune homme, puis s'inclina légèrement en reportant son attention sur lui.

« Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. »

* * *

Elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du collège, sans la moindre honte, comme si elle avait toujours étudié dans cet établissement. Bien que le fait qu'elle soit une étudiante étrangère se remarque au premier coup d'œil qu'on lui jetait. Ayant sagement revêtue l'uniforme du collège, elle avait ajouté de longs bas qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse à sa tenue, et usé d'une simple barrette en forme de collerette pour attacher ses cheveux. Malgré ses airs de gentille fille, il était clair que ce n'était qu'une façade. Mais de quelle profondeur était le fossé qui se situait entre ses bonnes manière, son comportement irréprochable et l'attitude contenue qu'elle maintenait en laisse ? Énorme sûrement. Entrant dans un bureau où une jeune femme avec de petites lunettes sur le nez tapait rapidement sur un clavier d'ordinateur, elle se planta devant celle-ci qui releva les yeux en souriant.

« Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je m'appelle Alexis. Je… » Elle hésita un instant sur le terme adéquat à employer : « je suis l'étudiante étrangère. »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina, et elle leva un doigt pour lui demander de patienter. Tapant sur son clavier à toute vitesse, elle se projeta grâce à sa chaise roulante jusqu'à une étagère en fer, s'emparant du dossier qui se trouvait tout en tête de liste. Il était marqué en grosses lettres du nom **BENTLEY**. Elle le posa sur le bureau entre elles deux et l'ouvrit, révélant une fiche soigneusement remplie par son frère. Il l'avait envoyé trois mois auparavant pour valider son inscription temporaire.

« Alexandra Sovrana Bentley. » Annonça joyeusement la secrétaire en examinant la fiche : « bienvenue au collège Teiko. Je suis la première secrétaire, Adaô Mizuki. Vu que tu es une étudiante étrangère et non transférée, j'ai appelé la présidente du conseil des élèves pour t'aider et t'aiguiller dans notre humble collège. »

Enregistrant toutes les informations, Alexis hocha doctement la tête. La secrétaire esquissa un nouveau sourire plein d'entrain, et se projeta à nouveau sur sa chaise à roulette vers l'armoire en fer. Sortant une feuille d'un des ses tiroirs, elle la posa sur le bureau, entre elles deux.

« Voici les informations relatives qui te seront utiles durant ton séjour. Bien que l'équipe soit exclusivement masculine, vu que tu es jumelée avec Akashi Seijûro-san, tu devras participer aux entraînements du club de basketball. Je m'arrangerais avec le coach pour qu'il ne te donne du travail qu'administratif. Tu seras aussi avec Seijûro-san en classe, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, demande-moi. Ou bien à…

- Mizuki-san ! »

La jeune femme releva les yeux, et son sourire déjà énorme réussit à s'agrandir encore. Une adolescente blonde vénitienne s'avança dans leur direction, des dossiers sous le bras. Elle était elle aussi fendue d'un sourire encourageant.

« Alexandra-san, je te présente Akufuku Seiza, la présidente du conseil des élèves. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux aussi t'adresser à elle.

- Alors, tu es la fameuse étudiante étrangère ? Tu as fait parler de toi, correspondre avec Akashi Seijûro est vraiment courageux. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, je suis ravie de te rencontrer. »

Elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire étrange, malicieux. _Correspondre avec Akashi Seijûro est vraiment courageux._ Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Alexis tendit sa main avec réticence. L'autre, inconsciente – ou faisant semblant d'être inconsciente – de sa méfiance la serra avec ferveur.

« Bienvenue à toi, _Alexis_ Bentley. »

L'australienne tressaillit légèrement en vrillant son regard améthyste dans l'émeraude de sa vis-à-vis. Celle-ci avait toujours son sourire dérangeant aux lèvres. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais précisé à cette fille qu'elle préférait se faire appeler Alexis.

* * *

« Je ne joue plus au basket. » Répéta-t-elle sans se troubler, ignorant les regards ahuris des membres de la génération au miracle.

Kise bégaya un truc incompréhensible, complètement paumée. D'abord, ce _super_ (et il ne mâchait pas ses mots, c'était limite si le mot génial n'était pas inscrit en haut de la fiche) meneur de jeu était une _fille_. Avec une poitrine, des cheveux longs, un visage rond encore poupin et le reste qui prouvait qu'elle en était une. Et ensuite, elle affirmait avec _conviction_ après qu'Aomine lui ait posé la question, qu'elle ne jouait plus au basket. Elle s'était bien fichue d'eux cette australienne. Mais avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu protester, elle leva la main pour les empêcher de parler.

« Cependant ce n'est pas plus mal, je n'ai jamais joué un match de basket de toute ma vie. »

Bon nombre de mâchoire se décrochèrent, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. _Je n'ai jamais joué un match de basket de toute ma vie…_ Et elle le disait tranquillement, comme si ça n'avait absolument rien de dramatique ! Comment pouvait-elle se prétendre joueuse de basket alors qu'elle n'avait jamais posé un pied sur un terrain ?

« Je jouais dans une équipe de garçon, ils refusaient de me laisser jouer. »

Une vague de compréhension traversa Kise. A leur place, il aurait sans doute fait de même. En voyant la stature de l'adolescente, on ne pouvait qu'en faire de même.

« Je me contentais d'élaborer les stratégies, dans les moindres détails et restais assise sur le banc. Mon équipe n'a jamais encaissé un seul panier durant tout le temps où j'en ai fait parti. »

_Blanc_. Un ange passa. Un second passa. Son frère passa. Sa mère passa aussi. La grand-mère mit un peu plus de temps, provoquant de la circulation sur l'autoroute des anges. Et toute la famille suivit.

« J'établis tous les scénarios possibles dans un match. » Reprit-elle sans se troubler : « chaque action est importante. Je reproduis virtuellement l'action probable et favorable de la situation et l'associe à un changement de rythme qui détermine si elle est favorable ou non, dans le cas présent. Aucune action ne m'échappe. Je sais déjà comment va se dérouler le match avant qu'il commence et je l'explique à mes équipiers. Ils adaptent leur défense, leur offensive. Et comme la situation déterminée n'est jamais jouable à 100% de ses chances, je détermine un cas dans lequel les chances de réussite atteindront les 100, ou bien je change le rythme de la situation pour la déterminer sous un angle différent et ainsi trouver le meilleur cas favorable lorsqu'elle est définie, mais pas incontournable. Il me suffit de déterminer le nombre de cas maximal d'une situation pour déterminer la favorabilité de ce cas, la changer rythmiquement pour en évaluer tous les risques, et étudier toutes les probabilités que cette situation soit modifiée, avant de mettre en place une stratégie qui sera en mesure de contrer toutes les possibilités. Ainsi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sur le terrain pour coordonner les actions de mes équipiers. »

Elle referma la bouche. Et Kise, qu'on avait perdu depuis le début de son explication, cligna des yeux d'un air ahuri en la dévisageant, imaginant presque les rouages de son cerveau qui se succédaient dans sa tête. Il fallait être complètement dingue pour être capable de faire une chose pareille ! Et pourtant, elle le faisait ! Elle… Elle… elle était…

« Intelligente ! » S'écrièrent Daiki et Ryouta en même temps.

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Satsuki la toisait avec un petit sourire sournois, songeant que ses prédictions s'allieraient parfaitement à cette fille. Atsushi clignait des yeux comme si une poussière y avait élu domicile. Seuls Tetsuya, Shintaro et Seijûro ne semblaient pas du tout perdus face à son discours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par changement de rythme ? » S'enquit le joueur fantôme.

Elle tressaillit en posant les yeux sur lui, ne l'ayant absolument pas remarqué, alors qu'il était là depuis le début. Le dévisageant un instant avec une insistance trop forte pour que ce soit simplement de la surprise, elle renversa légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

« Il y a deux choses que l'œil humain ne peut pas voir. Les choses trop rapides et les choses qui passent d'un état lent à un état rapide trop brusquement. Lorsque je me projette dans une action, j'imagine que ces deux choses peuvent se produire. Cependant, l'effet ne sera pas le même. Dans ces deux cas donnés, je m'efforce de déterminer lequel aurait le plus d'impact, et j'impose le rythme adapté à mon équipe. »

Elle sembla chercher ses mots un instant, puis reprit.

« Tu utilises la misidirection. C'est un changement de rythme en soi. Le fait de passer d'un état présent à un état absent sans que le joueur le remarque, puis de revenir au premier état tout aussi subtilement. L'œil n'est pas capable de suivre ce mouvement, ainsi la probabilité de réussite est largement plus élevée. »

Kuroko la fixa un instant. Puis il hocha lentement la tête, comprenant parfaitement là où elle voulait en venir. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de – Aomine, Kise et Murasakibara – tout le monde. Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

« Ainsi, pour en revenir au sujet présent, je n'ai jamais joué un match de basket dans la réalité. Seuls mes essais virtuels comptent. »

Momoi esquissa un large sourire et lui tapota légèrement l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Celle-ci se tourna vers la manager avec surprise.

« Qu'es-tu capable de faire sur un terrain ?

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le talent de la génération des miracles. Je peux cependant affirmer que quelqu'un d'approximativement doué au basket ne serait pas capable de me prendre la balle. Pour le faire, il faudrait que l'œil soit habitué ou capable de suivre un changement trop brutal pour un être humain. Mais je ne suis plus capable de jouer au basket physiquement. Je n'ai pas la carrure d'un homme, ces changements de rythme tirent les muscles à tel point que pour une personne aussi frêle que moi, c'est dangereux. Je suis interdite de jouer au basketball jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

La manager du club de basket de Teiko se pinça les lèvres, gênée d'avoir posé la question. L'autre lui rendit un regard neutre.

« Étant incapable de pratiquer un sport, j'ai commencé à étudier la médecine sportive. Aussi, je pourrais vous être utile en cas de blessure ou de douleur quelconque. »

Inclinant légèrement la tête de côté, Momoi plissa légèrement les yeux, avant de se jeter à l'eau, posant la question qui la taraudait depuis tout ce temps.

« Alex-chan tu n'as jamais pensé à faire un test de QI ?

- J'en ai fait plusieurs. J'ai un QI de 170, paraîtrait-il. »

Momoi Satsuki ouvrit de grands yeux. L'expression « _sur le cul_ » n'aurait même pas été adapté dans une telle situation. Puis, brisant le silence qui avait été établi avec un sourire en coin, Akashi s'avança légèrement d'un pas en toisant celle – décidément pleine de surprise – qui vivait pour le moment chez-lui.

« J'aimerais beaucoup prendre connaissance de ces scénarios de match que tu mets en place. Crées-en un pour moi, pendant l'entraînement…_ s'il-te plaît_. »

Tout le monde hormis l'étrangère sursauta. Parce que jamais, au grand jamais, Seijûro Akashi n'avait dit _s'il-te plaît_ à n'importe lequel des joueurs du club. Inconsciente de cette menace qui planait, elle hocha vivement la tête. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire à l'idée qu'il puisse reconnaître ses capacités._ Mais es-tu réellement sûre que ce n'est que ça ?_ Chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête.

* * *

Serrant son oreiller contre sa robe de chambre en coton, elle leva le bras pour frapper à la porte, frissonnant à cause du froid de la nuit.

« Akashi-kun ? » Chuchota-t-elle en poussant la porte.

Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, le jeune homme était assis en tailleur sur sa chaise d'ordinateur, tapant à toute vitesse sur son ordinateur portable. Il s'interrompit en la voyant entrer et se tourna vers elle, légèrement surpris. Mal à l'aise, elle serra un peu plus son oreiller contre elle.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Il arqua légèrement un sourcil, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cela. Puis il hocha légèrement la tête, la conviant d'un geste vague du poignet à pénétrer dans son antre. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, il reporta son attention sur son ordinateur, l'ignorant. Avec un maigre sourire, elle contourna le bureau pour se glisser entre **ses** draps. Rabattant la couverture sur sa tête, elle huma profondément le parfum qui se dégageait de la literie. Celui de Seijûro. Poussant un profond soupir, elle ferma les yeux, enfouissant son nez dans les draps encore imprégnés de son odeur. _Stupide._ Lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Oui, elle l'était. _Stupide_. De s'être autant attaché à lui. Si déraisonnablement. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à ses côtés, tellement de temps avec lui. Et à présent, maintenant que l'idée de départ était si présente en elle, comment serait-elle capable de lutter contre ce qui la rattachait dans cet endroit. Poussant un nouveau soupir de défaitisme, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour s'enfermer dans sa bulle, il l'avait sortie de son cocon. Il l'avait extirpé de sa chrysalide, sans même lui demander son avis. _Aho_. Songea-t-elle intérieurement en souriant légèrement. Et alors qu'elle finissait par s'abandonner au sommeil, le capitaine de la Génération des Miracles jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour l'observer, juste un instant. Et il reporta son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Poussant un nouveau soupir à moitié étranglé, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en serrant sa robe de chambre entre ses doigts. Son nez reposait à quelques centimètre seulement du menton du rouquin en face d'elle. Quelques centimètres à peine. Si près, que même dans le noir, elle pouvait être en mesure de voir tous les détails de son visage. Si près, qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Avec un tressaillement nerveux, elle referma les yeux, tentant vainement de retrouver le sommeil. Comme si c'était possible. Elle pouvait presque ressentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, tellement il se trouvait près d'elle. _Akashi-kun, tu es d'une cruauté sans borne._ Elle sentit ses ongles percer le tissu en coton de sa robe de chambre, et baissa la tête, s'intimant de rester calme. _Ce n'est rien, je ne ressens absolument rien_. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort, que des gouttes de sang perlèrent sur celles-ci. Endormi ainsi, il semblait si humain, si… vulnérable. _Tu ne me fais absolument rien, espèce de tentateur_. Elle serra les dents, pinçant les lèvres tout en le fusillant du regard. Si elle avait su, elle serait restée dans sa chambre, aurait dormi dans _**sa**_ chambre et dans _**son**_ lit. Poussant un nouveau soupir de frustration de le savoir si près qu'elle pouvait l'effleurer, mais incapable de le toucher, elle ferma rageusement les yeux. Prit une profonde inspiration. Les rouvrit. Et tressaillit en constatant que les yeux grands ouverts, il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Déglutissant avec peine, elle enfonça son visage dans la couette, jusqu'à ce que seuls ses yeux dépassent. Il avait l'air vaguement amusé qu'elle soit gênée d'être prise en faute. Mais elle glissa tout de même ses bras sous le drap, coinçant le pyjama du jeune homme entre ses pouces avant de se coller contre lui, glissant son nez au niveau de son cou. Elle le sentit se raidir, mais ne moufta pas, fermant les yeux. Maintenant, elle était bien. Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il posa une main sur son menton, mais releva tout de même la tête vers lui, comme son mouvement le lui ordonnait. Elle ferma les yeux, réagissant à peine lorsqu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Elle poussa un long soupir en tirant sa lourde valise, et jeta un regard derrière elle. Satsuki, les larmes aux yeux malgré le grand sourire qu'elle arborait lui faisait de grands signes de bras. _Seule._ Personne d'autre n'était venu. Après l'entraînement de basket, la veille, Seiza était venue pour la saluer, avec un sourire triste. Personne d'autre ne l'avait fait.

« Reviens quand tu veux ! » S'exclama la manager du club de basket de Teiko d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée.

_Trois mois_. Cela lui avait paru si court, si rapide qu'elle avait l'impression d'être arrivé hier. Et pourtant, le temps était écoulé. Avec un dernier sourire dans la direction de la manager, elle passa les portes d'embarquement sans le moindre regret. Il n'était pas du genre à lui courir après, elle le savait. Et de toute façon… Ils lui avaient tous plus ou moins fait leurs adieux à leur manière, non ? Dans son sac, elle portait le rouleau de strapping que lui avait dédaigneusement tendu Midorima en la conviant à sa façon de couvrir ses doigts immondes. Le serre-poignet que Kuroko lui avait offert avec les petits sourires dont il était maître. La barre chocolatée que Murasakibara lui avait gentiment tendu au cas où elle aurait un petit creux. Le bouquin que Satsuki avait obligé en lui tirant l'oreille, Daiki à lui offrir. 1001 tactique pour tromper son adversaire au basket. Et les mini-figurines en forme de Kise que ce dernier avait réussi à lui dénicher. Il en avait pris deux et lui en avait offert une, en gage d'amitié éternel. Elle en souriait encore, à cause de l'air gamin qu'il arborait à cet instant. Quant à Akashi… Machinalement, elle posa une main au niveau de sa cuisse droite, devinant encore la morsure de l'encre sous le vêtement, sur sa peau. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se montrait. Mais elle en était consciente, et lui aussi. C'était sûrement le plus important. Et elle quitta le Japon, ressassant ces souvenirs, ce qui s'était passé ces trois derniers mois avec un sourire encourageant. Et à l'encre indélébile, les initiales **A.S** écrites sur sa cuisse droite.


	2. Chapitre 1

Elle posa ses deux genoux à terre, se penchant en avant, sortant un rouleau de strapping de son sac et l'entourant autour de sa cheville. Se massant douloureusement le pied avec un soupir, elle reposa le strap à l'intérieur de son sac. Sautant agilement sur ses pieds, elle reprit sa course rapide. Réguler son souffle, optimiser et conserver un rythme rapide, minimiser la douleur de ses muscles. Réglant robotiquement sa forme physique pour être capable de tenir le rythme, elle baissa les yeux sur sa montre. Accélérant le rythme pour être conforme au programme de course qu'elle avait mis en place, elle descendit la route à toute vitesse, dépassant un groupe de lycéen. On l'aurait prise pour un cyborg. Elle n'était peut-être pas capable de jouer au basket comme un petit prodige, mais elle était capable de mette au point des entraînements sportifs incroyables. Pour elle-même, comme pour les autres. Après tout, elle avait fait toutes ces études pour devenir médecin sportif. Elle avait une connaissance du corps humain qui n'avait rien à envier à personne. Elle ralentit en entrant dans un parc, et finit s'arrêter prêt d'un banc vide. Bien sûr, elle était tout en sueur et son souffle était court, irrégulier, mais pas la moindre once de fatigue ou de douleur dans les muscles. Elle eût un sourire désabusé. Pour les programmes sportifs visant à renforcer le corps humain, il n'y avait pas mieux que ceux qu'elle pouvait mettre en place. S'étirant rapidement pour ménager ses muscles, elle finit par se laisser tomber sur le banc vide. _2 ans._ Sa vie en Australie avait reprit son cours, paisiblement. Elle avait retrouvé son frère, ses amis, son quotidien. Et pourtant… _ils lui manquaient_.

_« Alexicchi mon genou me fait mal ! »_

Elle se permit un sourire, repensant à la manière dont ils l'avaient tous les 6 fait tourner en bourrique. Et la manager n'était pas en reste.

_« Abruti. Tu monopolises le ballon, m'empêchant de marquer des trois points et tu vas te plaindre comme un enfant. »_

_« Tch'. Tetsu ! N'essaye pas de faire de Lay-up si tu n'en es pas capable ! »_

_« Mais tu n'étais pas concentré, Aomine-kun. »_

Elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, se questionnant sur le nombre de fois qu'elle avait ressassé cet infime séjour dans sa vie.

_« Ale-chin je suis fatigué… »_

_« Dépêche-toi de retourner t'entraîner, Atsushi. »_

_« Tetsu-kun, je t'ai apporté de l'eau ! »_

Descendant du banc, elle jeta un regard au réverbère qui éclairait le ciel nocturne. Levant les yeux vers celui-ci en songeant qu'ils le regardaient tous, elle sourit à nouveau. _Bientôt…_

* * *

**6 mois plus tard…**

« Pourquoi Shutoku ? » Gémit Seiza en lui agrippant le bras.

Elle traînait en ce moment-même l'_ex-_présidente du conseil des élèves du collège Teiko derrière elle, celle-ci tentant de la retenir sans succès.

« Tu es dans ce lycée, Seiza-_senpai_. C'est majoritairement la raison pour laquelle je l'ai rejoint.

- C'est vrai ? Tu l'as fait pour moi ? Je suis si contente que tu sois de retour ! »

Un sourire rayonnant s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune blonde, d'un an l'aînée de l'australienne. Elles avaient plus ou moins tissé une sorte d'étrange amitié pendant son bref séjour au Japon. Plus ou moins. Seiza se redressa dignement, comme si elle n'avait jamais joué à la chenille pleurnicheuse et jeta un regard oblique à la jeune fille qui marchait à ses côtés, impassible. Dire qu'elle avait été étonné en recevant l'appel d'Alexis était un euphémisme. Elle avait poussé un hurlement qui avait quasiment rendue sourde sa grand-mère, et l'australienne s'était empressée de raccrochée. Plus calme, dédaignant la facture astronomique qu'appeler l'étranger causerait, elle avait rappelé son amie qui lui avait de nouveau affirmé avec une voix calme qu'elle comptait revenir au Japon pour s'y installer, le charme de ce petit pays l'ayant saisi. Fidèle à son statut de présidente du conseil des élèves, Seiza était restée calme, méthodique, impressionnante, lui demandant sereinement de lui fournir plus amples détails. Avant de se remettre à s'agiter comme une gamine en babillant qu'Alexandra Bentley lui avait incroyablement manqué. Presqu'aussitôt, elle s'était occupée avec une perfection qui frisait l'indécence de son dossier d'inscription, parfait, recommandable, irréfutable. La semaine suivante, Alexis était intégrée dans le lycée sans le moindre mal. Avoir des amies capables de jouer sans le moindre mal avec l'administration d'un lycée était bénéfique. Quoiqu'effrayant. Il fallait surtout dire que la présence de cette jeune fille qui gardait son calme en toute circonstance, inconsciente – ou faisant semblant de l'être – de son intelligence effrayante l'apaisait. Elle dégageait une sorte de sérénité qui reposait le corps et l'esprit.

« Pourquoi ne pas prévenir Momoi Satsuki-san ? » S'enquit soudainement Seiza : « elle aurait rapidement fait la médiation avec tout le groupe.

- Probablement. Cependant, je veux pouvoir les analyser singulièrement avant de constater l'étendue des dégâts. Et rester près de toi me semblait être un choix stratégique non-négligeable. J'ai donc choisi Midorima-kun pour commencer. »

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Seiza se fendit de son sourire en coin, malicieux. Étrange amitié, c'était le mot exact. Parce qu'au-delà de l'affection malsaine qu'elles laissaient paraître au premier abord, cela allait sans dire qu'elles se détestaient cordialement. Mais la haine qu'elles entretenaient l'une pour l'autre n'avait rien à voir avec quelque chose d'habituel. C'était plus profond, un conflit enfoui. Alors oui, elles se haïssaient l'une l'autre plus que n'importe qui. Mais pour elles qui se ressemblaient tant, il était inconcevable que leur relation soit conflictuelle, qu'elles aient l'air de ne pas s'entendre. Elles se haïssaient. Et c'était la base, le fondement de leur amitié ternie.

« Mais en restant près de moi, tu minimises tes chances de revoir Akashi Seijûro-san.

- Je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour palier à chaque défaut en temps et en heure. En attendant, je ne vais pas les laisser gâcher leur chance de jouer au basket à cause de leur talent trop grand pour leur corps trop faible. »

Jetant un regard concupiscent à l'australienne, la blonde croisa les bras derrière sa nuque, réfléchissant à ses paroles, songeuse.

« Parce que tu t'en veux d'avoir gâché ton propre talent en sollicitant ton corps trop faible ?

- En partie. Mais j'aurais arrêté le basket quoiqu'il se passe de toute façon, parce que la médecine sportive est ma passion. Mon autre passion, c'est prendre soin du mieux que je peux de la Génération des Miracles.

- Quand on y regarde de plus près, tu as beau avoir l'emballage d'un cyborg, même si tu ne les laisses filtrer que petit à petit, fibre par fibre, toi aussi tu as des sentiments. Et ils sont plutôt forts. »

Surprenant la japonaise, Alexis esquissa un bref sourire, amusé, qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé alors qu'elle s'arrêta près des grilles de son lycée, observant l'édifice. Bien qu'elle ait été largement inscrite en retard, c'était quand même la rentrée partout au Japon. Alors que l'année avait déjà débuté en Australie.

« L'obsession des japonais à toujours vouloir tout faire différemment m'a toujours fasciné. » Avança-t-elle en pénétrant dans le lycée.

Seiza esquissa un sourire en coin, puis lui emboîta le pas. Leur haine avait beau être profonde, elles étaient plus proches que les meilleures amies du monde. Étrange contraste. Les clubs étaient déjà réunis prêts des tableaux d'affichages, hélant avec force les nouveaux arrivants. _2 ans._ Et elle entrait enfin au lycée. Lorsqu'elle était en 4e, pour son échange culturel, son frère aîné avait grincé des dents et elle avait du passer une semaine complète sans lui décrocher un mot pour pouvoir décrocher son autorisation de passer un trimestre au Japon. A présent qu'elle venait de prendre 16 ans et qu'elle lui avait assuré aller vivre chez Seiza, la senpai avec qui elle passait des heures au téléphone – manquant de faire fumer celui-ci à cause des factures astronomiques – il l'avait laissée partir sans rechigner.

« Seiza-senpai, tu fais toujours partie du club de kendo ?

- Bien évidemment. J'aide les senpais du club avec nos rookies indisciplinés. Tu devrais jeter un œil à ta classe. »

Avisant la masse humaine qui se pressait devant les tableaux d'affichage, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Assez pour trahir son agacement. _Elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce._ Songea Seiza en l'observant plus en détail. Toujours d'une taille à en révolter les élèves du cours élémentaires. Quoiqu'elle avait un peu grandi. Elle faisait un peu moins enfant. Peut-être à cause de son visage, qui avait peu à peu perdu ses traits poupins. Sa silhouette qui avait gagné en rondeur, tout en restant parfaitement raisonnable. Rien à voir avec le modèle de poupée gonflable qu'étaient devenues certaines filles. Elle pouvait bien parler elle, elle n'avait pas gagner un seul centimètre de poitrine en deux ans. Elle aurait presque parlé de pectoraux. Ses cheveux, toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes, étaient complètements décolorés. Elle avait abandonné les mèches de couleur. Et une nouveauté, elle portait des lunettes rondes sur le nez, qui agissaient sur son hypermétropie. Changer sans vraiment l'avoir fait, grandir sans vraiment avoir pris un centimètre. L'Alexis d'il y a deux ans était encore bien présente, sous ses yeux.

« 1-C. » Annonça-t-elle d'ailleurs sans avoir bougé d'un poil.

« Est-ce que tu vas immédiatement aller voir pour le club de basket ?

- Que tout soit clair : je suis médecin de la Génération des Miracles, pas de Shutoku. Le seul joueur pour lequel je suis là, c'est Midorima-kun. Je me fiche bien des autres. »

Seiza poussa un soupir en lui emboîtant le pas alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'enceinte du bâtiment. _Quelle enfant têtue._

« Et tu vas t'occuper de Shintaro Midorima-san comme ça de temps en temps, en ignorant le club de basketball ? »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, presque comme si elle avait percuté un mur de plein fouet. Puis elle jeta un œil à son aînée, et fit volte-face, prenant la direction opposée en se dirigeant vers le stand du club de basket.

« Quelle enfant têtue. » Répéta Seiza en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en secouant la tête.

* * *

« Bien, alors ta senpai adorée va te laisser à partir de maintenant ! Je dois m'entraîner moi aussi, je te retrouve après mon entraînement de kendo ! »

Et Seiza détala avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter quoique ce soit. Haussant les épaules, elle poussa la porte de l'énorme gymnase, laissant passer les bruits de ballon qui rebondissaient, des souffles erratiques et des pieds qui martelaient le plancher. Les senpais jouaient contre leur kohai pour les tester. Et ils se prenaient une claque, à en juger par le score. 35 à 10 pour les rookies. L'entraîneur de Shutoku s'arrachait les cheveux et les vêtements. Les deuxièmes et troisièmes années semblaient au bord de la syncope. Et parmi ces fameux rookies, Midorima Shintaro récupéra la balle, pile au niveau de la ligne de centre. Fléchissant légèrement les genoux, il tendit les bras et shoota. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, observant ses jambes. On pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau qui tournaient, étudiant en détail toutes les parties de ses jambes. Se détournant un instant du terrain, elle s'avança jusqu'au coach qui avait l'air sur le point de se bouffer la cravate.

« Coach-san. »

Il sursauta en se tournant vers elle, trop absorbé par le match pour l'avoir entendu approcher. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas, semblant se demander ce qu'elle faisait-là et plus important, ce qu'elle voulait. Elle joignit ses mains sur sa jupe, s'inclinant légèrement.

« Je m'appelle Alexandra Bentley. Je suis médecin sportif. Avec votre autorisation j'aimerais examiner Midorima-kun pour optimiser sa forme physique et ne pas brider les 100% de ses capacités. »

Il l'observa un instant, perdu, se demandant pourquoi cette gamine était en face de lui. _Examiner Shintaro Midorima pour optimiser sa forme physique et lui permettre d'utiliser 100% de ses capacités ?_ De nouveau, il la dévisagea de haut en bas.

« Toi… quel âge tu as ?

- J'ai 16 ans monsieur. »

Il poussa un soupir en reportant son attention sur le match. _Une_ _gamine_. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, et elle se disait médecin ?

« Rentre chez-toi petite.

- Toutes mes excuses monsieur, mais je me permets d'insister. Sans prétention, je suis sûre d'être capable d'exploiter le potentiel de Midorima-kun à 100%. Mais il faut que vous arrêtiez ce match maintenant. »

Il poussa un soupir, comme si ses jérémiades l'enquiquinaient. Et ne vit pas son froncement de sourcil, qui trahit son agacement profond face à son comportement. Se détournant de lui, elle s'avança à pas feutrés jusqu'au bac où étaient entreposés les ballons. Elle s'empara de l'un d'eux, le soupesant en songeant que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas touché un ballon de basket, et qu'ils semblaient s'être alourdis. Enfin, peu importe. Elle s'accroupit pour poser le ballon sur le parquet, et le poussa du bout des doigts pour le faire rouler. Il roula ainsi jusqu'à s'arrêter contre le pied d'un des joueurs qui défendaient. Et l'arbitre arrêta le match, parce que jouer avec un ballon parasite était dangereux. Et elle poussa un soupir étranglé lorsque tous les joueurs se tournèrent vers elle, se demandant surtout pourquoi elle était là. Le coach, lui, semblait à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle porta son attention sur le vice-capitaine de la Génération des Miracles, qui, réajustant machinalement ses lunettes la toisait les sourcils légèrement froncés, trahissant sa surprise de la voir ici. Elle posa une main sur la bandoulière de son sac. Ne contenant aucune des affaires scolaires qu'il aurait dû, il était rempli de matériel médical en tout genre.

« Midorima-kun, j'aimerais t'examiner. »

Presqu'aussitôt, il s'avança dans sa direction sans broncher. Et même si elle ne le voyait pas, elle avait la satisfaction de savoir que l'entraîneur la regardait comme si elle était une extraterrestre.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » L'apostropha Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes, trahissant son habitude.

Elle ne répondit pas, le toisant sans ouvrir la bouche. Et là, brusquement, sans que personne ne le voit venir, elle péta un plomb.

« Abruti de joueur talentueux de la Génération des Miracles ! Alors quoi ? Parce que tu es doué, tu peux utiliser ton corps comme bon te semble, sans te soucier des conséquences ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es ? Tu es un être humain, pas une machine ! Réveille-toi avant que ton corps ne lâche ! »

Passablement énervée, elle laissa retomber son poing serré au niveau de sa hanche. Étonné de la voir en colère pour la première fois, Midorima se contenta de continuer à la dévisager, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Se pinçant les lèvres dans un geste d'énervement profond, elle s'empara vivement de son poignet et l'entraîna derrière elle sans un mot. Quittant le terrain, elle le conduisit jusque dans les vestiaires où elle le fit asseoir de force, sans desserrer les lèvres une seule seconde. Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui, examinant ses genoux avec une insistance qui frisait la paranoïa. Puis, consentant à ouvrir la bouche, elle poussa un long soupir en appuyant son front contre ses jambes.

« Voilà pourquoi je suis revenue le plus vite possible. Bon sang, vous allez détruire votre talent à force de forcer dessus. »

Un sanglot étouffé lui échappa alors qu'elle prenait une profonde inspiration, tentant de se calmer. Et fidèle à lui-même, Midorima lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

« C'est pathétique. Avant de t'occuper de nous, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi d'abord. »

Sa réflexion lui arracha un demi-sourire et un ricanement. Redressant la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, elle hocha légèrement la tête.

« Hum. Je suis ravie de pouvoir m'occuper de toi à nouveau, Midorima-kun.

- Alexis. »

Puis, tentant avec peine d'étouffer son sourire elle plaça la compresse chaude sous son genou, la maintenant grâce aux bandages qu'elle enroula autour. Elle enroula ensuite le strapping autour de son autre genou et se redressa, sans pouvoir faire plus pour le moment.

« Ne te surmène pas. Pas avant que j'ai établi un programme pour renforcer… _ça_. »

Elle désigna ses jambes d'un geste vague. Réajustant ses lunettes, il se redressa en observant ses jambes bandés.

« C'est pitoyable. Même un singe aurait pu faire mieux que ça. »

Elle ne réagit pas, se contenant de shooter dans on tibia avec un geste puéril. Étirant ses lèvres en une moue qui lui était propre, habituelle, elle fit quelques pas, avant de se tourner vers lui alors qu'il ne bougeait pas.

« Tu n'y retourne pas ?

- L'objet du jour est une figurine de l'Edo. L'horoscope prévoit une journée chanceuse pour les cancers. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y retourner pour savoir qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée de le voir débiter tant sur quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Pour une personne comme elle qui ne croyait qu'à la science, cette histoire d'horoscope, de destin était totalement absurde, malvenue. Midorima était comme une espèce étrange, quelle pouvait observer à souhait mais pas comprendre, parce qu'il avait son propre langage.

« Tu es vraiment… Le pire de tous. » Murmura-t-elle en poussant un soupir.

Elle s'immobilisa en tentant de faire un autre pas, puis jeta un bref regard dans sa direction, serrant les poings. Et elle s'approcha de lui à pas vifs, saccadés, comme si elle s'apprêtait à le frapper à nouveau. Le vice-capitaine de la Génération des Miracles plissa légèrement les yeux, peu enclins à se faire frapper à souhait. Elle leva le bras, le poing serra et… le prit dans ses bras. Enfouissant son visage dans son maillot, elle poussa un soupir tremblant.

« Si tu savais à quel point vous m'aviez manqué. Je n'ai fait que penser à vous, pendant ces deux ans… »

Mais elle avait pris dans ses bras la mauvaise personne. Complètement raidi par ce contact impromptu, il était totalement figé, ne bougeant plus le moindre muscle, osant à peine respirer. Pas besoin de préciser qu'avant ça, il n'avait jamais, jamais, **jamais** prit personne dans ses bras. Donc une fille était collée à lui, pressant tout son corps contre lui, se lovant contre lui. _Une fille._ La propriété du capitaine de la Génération des Miracles. _Une fille._ Leur médecin, qui s'était consciencieusement occupée d'eux, durant les 3 mois qu'elle avait passé au Japon. _Une fille_. Dire qu'il n'en menait pas large aurait été un euphémisme. Il était complètement perdu dans les méandres de sa conscience. _C'était une fille._ Et elle se sépara vivement de lui lorsque la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit. Fidèle à elle-même, incapable d'être gênée d'un geste qu'elle avait elle-même initié, elle fit la moue en se détournant de lui.

« Tu as interdiction de dire à quiconque que je suis ici. Même pas Akashi-kun. Je reviendrais demain pour changer tout ça. Ne les retire pas et ne les abîme pas. »

Elle dépassa les joueurs qui s'étaient arrêtés sur le seuil, se fichant bien de quel joueur était telle ou telle personne. Pour elle, seule la Génération des Miracles comptait. Les autres pouvaient bien crever en enfer qu'elle ne s'intéresserait toujours pas à eux. Ils ne vivaient absolument pas dans le même monde.

« Hé toi ! » La héla le coach alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la sortie.

Il lui faisait signe à côté d'un grand type musclé, qui la dévisageait avec une insistance qui frisait l'indécence. A contrecœur, elle fit volte-face pour se diriger vers lui, et se planter devant eux. Il se frottait la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

« Je suis Taisuke Ôtsubo, le capitaine de cette équipe. On dit que tu es médecin. »

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, voyant où il voulait en venir. Alors finalement, ils voulaient la faire travailler à leur coupe ?

« Oui. Je suis le médecin de _Midorima-kun_. »

…_et seulement lui dans cette équipe_.

« J'aimerais te faire une proposition. »

Il leva la main pour l'interrompre alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à objecter qu'elle était exclusivement dévoué au vice-capitaine de la Génération des Miracles.

« Pas d'ordre médical, j'ai bien compris que tu ne t'occuperais de personne d'autre. Cependant, tu as une connaissance du corps humain plus pointue que n'importe qui ici. Et il y a fort à parier que de nombreux autres lycées aient ajouté à leur rang des membres de la Génération des Miracles. »

…_et donc ?_

« J'aimerais que tu étudies pour Shutoku toutes les équipes susceptibles de poser un problème à l'Inter-High et à la Winter-Cup. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement ébranlée. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir ce coup-là. Et pourtant, une multitude de scénarios s'étaient disputés son esprit. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle accepterait ?

« En échange, nous te fournirions le matériel médical, sportif et tout l'équipement dont tu as besoin pour t'occuper de Midorima. »

C'était donc ça. Et ce n'était pas une mauvaise proposition. Elle aurait accès à tout l'équipement sportif du lycée, aux cuisines, à l'infirmerie et à tout le complexe sportif comme bon lui semblait. Et elle aurait juste besoin d'étudier les capacités physiques des potentiels dangers que pourraient causer certaines équipes.

« Intéressant. » Roucoula-t-elle en se fendant d'un sourire en coin.


	3. Chapitre 2

_« Une visite médicale ? » Répéta Daiki comme si elle venait de lui cracher dessus._

_Mais elle se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête, échangeant un regard victorieux avec Satsuki qui avait émise cette idée la première. De ce fait, elles avaient toutes les deux mis au point une dizaine d'exercices pratiques._

_« Un test de capacité si tu préfère. » Répondit-elle obligeamment._

_Et il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'air de s'être pris une claque. Ryouta clignait des yeux comme s'il avait une poussière dans l'œil, Tetsuya les fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance et Shintaro les observait comme si elles sortaient tout droit d'une benne à ordure. Seijûro les observait tour à tour, elle et Momoi, impassible. Atsushi lui, observait avec envie le paquet de chips que son capitaine venait de lui confisquer._

_« Nous vous classerons et répertorierons selon des critères bien définis. Puis, par rapport à ce que nous évaluerons de vos capacités, nous mettrons en place des programmes adaptés à ce que vous devez améliorer. »_

_Ils ne semblaient toujours pas s'être remis de l'étape « visite médicale » du test. Elles avaient toutes les deux planché dessus pendant plusieurs jours avant de décider de leur soumettre leur projet. Cela leur avait sembler une idée géniale sur le moment._

_« Je suis d'accord. » Déclara soudainement Akashi._

_Tous lui jetèrent des regards outrés, ahuris qu'il ait osé accepté ce test complètement stupide. Mais personne n'exprima ses recommandations à voix haute, par peur du capitaine de la Génération des Miracles qui prit cela pour un accord commun. Satisfaite, Alexis tira légèrement sur le maillot de Daiki._

_« Aomine-kun, suis-moi. Tu es le premier. »_

_Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais s'exécuta. Quelques jours auparavant à peine, Akashi leur avait ordonné de se plier au moindre de ses souhaits, concernant leur santé physique. Elle prit alors la direction du petit local qu'elles avaient préparé elle et Satsuki, pour pouvoir passer en paix toutes les visites._

_« Tu vas devoir retirer ton maillot. » Le prévint-elle sans s'en sentir gêner._

_Shintaro, Ryouta et Tetsuya sursautèrent, alors qu'Aomine émettait une plainte audible, peu enclin à se déshabiller devant une fille, même si ce n'était que le maillot. Elle objecta en haussant les épaules et en affirmant qu'il ne devait pas se sentir gêner parce qu'il était très beau et qu'elle pourrait peut-être tomber amoureuse de lui. Le sourire fier qu'il arbora fut la preuve que cette médicale lui plaisait peut-être finalement. Il déglutit et son sourire s'effaça à la minute où il croisa le regard d'Akashi._ **Ne touche pas.**

* * *

Akufuku Seiza se redressa brutalement de son lit, comme si on venait de lui mordre le postérieur, crachant la sucette qu'elle avait dans la bouche en s'étouffant à demi, toisant avec ahurissement l'australienne qui vivait dans sa maison et partageait sa chambre.

« Quoi ? Tu as un rendez-vous ? »

A travers le miroir, elle put voir son regard mi-exaspéré, mi-désespéré et elle en conclut que le terme qu'elle avait employé n'était peut-être pas correct. Elle esquissa un sourire contrit en se frottant les cheveux.

« Tu sors avec Midorima Shintaro-san ? »

Cette fois-ci, son interlocutrice poussa un soupir. Elle en conclut à nouveau que le terme qu'elle avait choisi n'était pas non plus adapté à la situation. Pourtant, elle était bien en train de se brosser les cheveux pour qu'ils soient parfaitement lisses et soyeux.

« Je ne suis pas en train de me faire belle. » Corrigea la décoloré d'un ton morne, comme si elle lisait ses pensées.

D'accord, c'était vrai que forcer un joueur de basket, après avoir passé les deux premières semaines de son année scolaire à le suivre **partout**, absolument partout, de sa salle de classe (ils n'étaient même pas dans la même) jusqu'aux toilettes, de la cafétéria où il achetait son sandwich jusqu'au toit où il déjeunait avec Takao, des vestiaires quand il allait s'entraîner, jusqu'aux douches lorsqu'il finissait de s'entraîner – il avait même du la chasser pour qu'elle ne le suive pas jusqu'à chez-lui –, ça ne pouvait absolument pas ressembler à un rendez-vous. Au-contraire, ça pouvait même se résumer à une séance de torture pour le joueur en question alors qu'elle le traînait en ville pour renouveler son matériel médical, acheter des vitamines à son attention, et réorganiser tout son régime alimentaire. _Ouai_. Conclut Seiza en se frottant de nouveau les cheveux, _les mots « rendez-vous » et « sortir » ne collent pas du tout_.

« Où est-ce que vous vous rejoignez ?

- Midorima-kun vient me chercher ici. »

Seiza frémit au ton froid employé par sa « colocataire ». Dans sa bouche, il ne semblait même pas avoir eu le choix. Il semblait avoir subi mille tortures pour qu'elle en arrive à ce résultat concluant.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu t'investis un peu trop ? »

Alexis se retourna si brusquement que Seiza sursauta. L'australienne plissa les yeux et se redressa d'un mouvement peu amène, reposant sur la coiffeuse la brosse à cheveux qu'elle employait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Il est de mon devoir de le garder sous une forme physique constante. S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, j'en déduirai que c'est mon manque d'attention ou ma négligence.

- Vraiment, tu les aimes beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien. »

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils mais ne dit rien, consciente que son aînée avait raison. Elle s'investissait autant surtout parce qu'elle appréciait démesurément les membres de la Génération des Miracles. Peut-être même trop.

« Là où j'habite, on n'aime pas les gens différents. » Se justifia-t-elle en jetant un regard à son reflet à travers le miroir : « ils ne me jugent pas. Je suis prête à m'investir corps et âme rien que pour cela. »

Seiza poussa un long soupir, mais n'ajouta rien, consciente que la discussion était close. Puis, la petite clochette retentit, signe que quelqu'un venait d'arriver et attendait à l'extérieur.

« Voilà ton rencard ! » S'exclama Seiza avec son exubérance habituelle.

Qui ne lui valut que de se prendre la brosse à cheveux entre les deux yeux, alors que la cadette quittait la pièce avec un reniflement dédaigneux. Se massant le front endolori, l'Akufuku dévala les escaliers derrière Alexis, dépassant sa grand-mère qui peinait à traverser le couloir pour rejoindre la porte.

« Vas te recoucher Oba-chan ! » Lui ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte coulissante.

Elle s'arrêta un instant en se retrouvant face à l'« ami » de sa « colocataire », alors que celui-ci plissait les yeux en les posant sur elle, visiblement surpris de la trouver ici. Elle esquissa un demi-sourire contrit en cherchant du regard Alexis, soudainement mal à l'aise de se retrouver en face de lui.

« Je ramènerai de quoi faire du _Yakiniku_*, _senpai_. » Marmonna Alexis en passant devant elle.

« Ha ! Ne te sens pas obligée de rentrer ce soir ! »

Un instant, la décolorée s'arrêta, relevant le sous-entendu de son aînée qui étouffait un ricanement. Elle lui jeta un regard froid qui la calma aussitôt.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. » Maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents.

Puis, elle s'empara vivement du poignet de Midorima qui les dévisageait tour à tour, l'éloignant prestement de Seiza avant qu'elle ne dise à nouveau quelque chose qui les mettrait tous les deux mal à l'aise. Toujours à la porte, balançant son bras avec le même entrain que d'habitude, Seiza leur ordonnait de passer une excellente journée en amoureux. _Traîtresse._ Oui, comme tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles, elle aimait beaucoup Shintaro. Énormément même. Tellement que ça pourrait paraître ambigu. Mais à ses yeux, il n'avait _jamais_ été plus qu'un simple ami. Elle le lâcha lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur l'avenue principale, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, étirant ses lèvres en la moue qu'elle arborait tout le temps. Mi-ennuyé, mi-agacée. Ça dissuadait immédiatement les importuns.

« Commençons par le centre commercial. » Ordonna-t-elle en accélérant le pas.

Il ne disait rien, se pliant à ses ordres. Était-ce parce que Seijûro leur avait ordonné lorsqu'elle était arrivé au Japon de l'écouter lorsqu'elle parlait de quelque chose relatif à leur santé ? _Elle ne savait pas_. Mais il n'avait jamais protesté. Lorsqu'elle lui demandait de faire plusieurs tours de terrain, de shooter jusqu'à ce que ses poignets n'en peuvent plus, d'arrêter brutalement l'entraînement pour se laisser recouvrir de bandages. _Elle ne savait pas_. Mais il s'était toujours contenté d'obtempérer sans jamais discuté.

« Shin-chan ! Alex-chan ! »

Elle se raidit en entendant la voix de celui qui les hélait. A côté d'elle, tout le corps de Midorima, en accord avec le sien, avait frissonné. _Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non_. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait passer la journée avec une autre personne que Kazunari Takao qui se plaisait à le traîner dans tous les magasins de la ville. _Non, non, non_. Il ne voulait pas le croiser, pas maintenant !

« Takao-san. » Le salua Alexis en s'inclinant légèrement alors qu'il s'approchait.

« Que fais-tu ici Takao ? » L'aborda-t-il sans même le saluer alors que celui-ci complimentait l'australienne sur sa coiffure du jour.

Il était vrai que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les cheveux en pétard qu'elle promenait la semaine. Un jour, alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore au collège, elle était même venue avec la marque de son oreiller parce que… Sur quoi il divaguait là ? Il fallait qu'il chasse le gêneur maintenant !

« Nous allons au centre-commerciale.

- C'est vrai ? Je vous accompagne ! »

Fidèle à lui-même, il resta de marbre. Bien qu'il ait simplement envie d'aller se frapper la tête contre un poteau, préférant s'ouvrir le crâne de suite que passer une journée en compagnie de Takao, encore une. En désespoir de cause, il jeta un œil à celle qui l'accompagnait, espérant secrètement qu'elle refuse. Mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'un geste désinvolte, reprenant la direction du centre-commercial. Et tout content qu'il était, Takao lui emboîta le pas en lançant avec son exubérance habituelle : « _Tu ne viens pas Shin-chan _? » Réduit et résolu à les suivre, Midorima fut forcé à leur emboîter le pas. S'il y avait une chose qu'il haïssait plus que _sortir avec Takao, faire les magasins avec Takao, être traîné en ville par Takao, sortir avec Alexis, faire les magasins avec Alexis et être traîné en ville par Alexis… _C'était devoir_ sortir avec Takao __**et**__ Alexis, faire les magasins avec Takao __**et**__ Alexis et être traîné en ville par Takao __**et**__ Alexis_.

* * *

« _Ma~ah_ c'était fatiguant… » Gémit Takao en se renversant sur la table.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sirotant son smoothie à la banane. A sa droite, Shintaro avait opté pour un simple thé vert. Deux sacs en plastiques étaient posés contre la chaise du Kazunari, deux autres contre celle du vice-capitaine de la Génération des Miracles. Elle se contentait de porter sur ses genoux une large boîte en métal, contenant tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle piqua l'un des dangôs devant elle avec satisfaction. Si la cuisine japonaise lui avait toujours particulièrement plu, les dangôs étaient sa plus grande faiblesse. Elle avait beau – d'après Seiza – être un simple cyborg, même son emballage robotique fondait face à un dangô.

« _Ne~eh_ Alex-chan, au moins tu as fini n'est-ce pas ?

- Hai. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Et les ingrédients pour le Yakiniku de Seiza-senpai.

- _E-eh_ ! Tu vis avec la perle du club de kendo, Akufuku Seiza ! »

_La perle du club de Kendo_. Seiza avait une prédisposition naturelle pour le kendo. Sûrement grâce à ses bras, plus longs que ceux de n'importe qui. Au primer abord, ils semblaient normaux. En réalité, leur longueur était effrayante.

« Seiza-senpai m'a très humblement accueilli chez-elle. Je lui suis très reconnaissante. »

Abandonnant son smoothie, elle enfourna son neuvième dangô, ignorant le regard étrange que Kazunari Takao posait sur elle. _Dangô, dangô, dangô_… Tout était la faute de Seijûro. Il était la personne qui l'avait rendue accro à ces horribles sucreries.

« Alors toi aussi tu as passé un moment au collège Teiko !

- Hm. Un trimestre. Je vivais dans la maison d'Akashi-kun et je suivais les mêmes cours que lui. C'est à ce moment que je suis devenue le médecin de la Génération des Miracles.

- _E-eh_ ! Alex-chan tu es un si jeune médecin ! »

Elle haussa les épaules en piquant son douzième dangô, le tirant hors de porté de Midorima qui fit mine d'en prendre un. Les dangôs _lui_ étaient réservés et en plus, ce genre de sucreries lui étaient interdites. Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir son visage agacé et reporta son attention sur Takao qui les regardait tour à tour avec amusement.

« Mais si tu es médecin de la Génération des Miracles, tu ne devrais pas t'occuper des anciens coéquipiers de Shin-chan aussi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, fusillant la table du regard. C'est précisément ce moment que choisi Midorima pour émettre un bruit amusé, à mi-chemin entre le ricanement et le sifflement dédaigneux. Elle fit aussitôt la moue, détournant le regard avec une gêne manifeste.

« Je ne m'occupe pas plus de Midorima-kun que des autres, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire. Je ne l'ai pas choisi. Je voulais simplement… »

Ledit Midorima dont il était question haussa un sourcil, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle jeta un regard au joueur satisfait et poussa un long soupir. Takao, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer les regarda de nouveau tour à tour.

« Je devais faire un choix. » Reprit-elle en baissant les yeux sur son smoothie : « j'étais persuadée que tu prendrais bien soin de moi, Midorima-kun. Alors j'ai choisi Shutoku plutôt que n'importe quoi d'autre. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant ses doigts remplis de pansements à cause de la veille, lorsqu'elle avait tenté de faire des _Teriyakis_* pour Seiza et sa grand-mère. Ses capacités en cuisine étaient inimaginables, inclassables, indéfinissables. Elle était incapable de cuisiner des choses simples comme des râmens au porc ou du _Yakisoba_*. Au-contraire, lorsqu'il s'agissait de grillades comme du Yakiniku, des _Takoyakis_* ou des _Yakitoris_*, il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle était plus à l'aise avec les repas riches en protéines qui comportaient majoritairement de la viande. Un jour, elle avait failli brûler la cuisine d'Akashi en voulant l'aider à faire du _Tenpura_*.

« Tu agis simplement comme une enfant gâtée. » Cingla Midorima en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste machinal : « tu es toujours si égoïste.

- Quand bien même je le serais, tu continuerais à t'occuper de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle esquissa un demi-sourire en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, consciente de l'avoir coincé. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire ou tenter de faire croire, elle était sûre qu'il était au moins autant attaché à elle que les autres. Mais il était avant tout le plus grand – et surtout le seul – tsundere qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Ils ne faisaient que se lancer des pics depuis leur toute première rencontre.

« _Ma~ah _qu'elle ambiance tendue ! » Intervint légèrement Takao dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Et si celle-ci ne s'apaisa pas pour un sous, il eût le mérite de faire se détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre, les faisant cesser de se dévisager en chien de faïence. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux, fusillant ses doigts blessés du regard.

« Je suis désolée. J'irais voir Kise-kun dès demain. »

Midorima se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, se retenant bien d'arguer avec elle. Si la tension qui appesantissait l'air semblait être retomber, l'ambiance aussi s'était bien refroidie. Et en la regardant de plus près, Takao remarquait qu'elle accusait ses doigts innocents parce qu'elle retenait ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Un emballage de cyborg hein ? En réalité, elle n'était qu'une adolescente bien trop sensible qui avait adopté le comportement d'un robot pour paraître bien plus forte que ce qu'elle était.

« Shin-chan tu vas la faire pleurer ! » S'exclama aussitôt le meneur de jeu, mécontent. « Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je pense que tu devrais t'excuser.

- Ferme-la, Takao. Elle est bien incapable de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que verser des larmes. »

Et pourtant… Takao la vit très clairement lever les yeux au ciel devant ces idées infondés qu'il se faisait. Il était évident qu'elle pouvait pleurer, comme tout le monde. Elle l'avait déjà fait et elle le referait sûrement dans le futur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait l'air imperméable à tout qu'elle l'était forcément.

« Shin-chan tu ne connais vraiment rien aux filles. » Se moqua Takao, réussissant à faire sourire Alexis.

Elle s'empara tranquillement de son smoothie en évitant soigneusement son regard, réfléchissant à sa prochaine rencontre avec Kise. Puisqu'il venait très subtilement de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle s'occupe plus de lui, elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre et voilà tout.

« L'horoscope ne donne pas d'informations sur la manière de se comporter avec le sexe opposé.

- Le sexe opposé ? Tu en parle comme une espèce totalement inconnue. » Ricana le meneur de jeu de Shutoku.

Shintaro fronça le nez, visiblement agacé par son équipier, mais obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Pour détourner le sujet de son ignorance, il brandit fièrement la pingouin en argile qui reposait dans le creux de sa main.

« L'objet du jour est un pingouin en argile. Il indique beaucoup de chance pour les cancers.

- _Ne~eh_ Alex-chan, tu es de quel signe toi ? »

Elle posa les eux sur Takao, réfléchissant à son signe astrologique japonais. Elle était chien. Donc logiquement… Vierge.

« Je suis vierge. » Murmura-t-elle en sirotant son jus de fruit mixé.

« C'est une journée particulièrement chanceuse pour les vierges. L'objet chanceux du jour et une paire de lunette de soleil teintée. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant ce qui était pour elle de la stupidité mais ne protesta pas. S'il voulait être superstitieux, grand bien lui fasse. Elle ne croyait qu'à la science et à ce qui était véridiquement prouvé. Elle poussa un soupir en l'entendant se lancer sur le sujet passionnant – d'après lui bien sûr – qu'était l'horoscope d'Oha Asa. Takao semblait au moins autant désespéré qu'elle de le voir se lancer sur une nouvelle tirade concernant la véridicité de ses propos. Elle aurait eu envie de se frapper le front contre la table jusqu'au sang plutôt que d'avoir à entendre ça. Il fallait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne devienne incontrôlable.

« Shin-chan je crois qu'il est temps de ramener Alex-chan chez-elle ! »

Pour un peu, elle l'aurait embrasser. En une phrase simple et pourtant par tout à fait réelle, il venait de le stopper net. Ce n'était pas une capacité qui était donné à tout le monde. A sa connaissance, seules deux personnes en étaient capables. Kuroko qui était capable de refroidir une situation en 2 mots bien placés. Et Akashi qui donnait carrément de la morgue à ladite situation. Mais chez Takao, c'était très étonnant. Elle se releva tout en terminant son smoothie et s'arrêta avant d'avoir effleuré la poche dans laquelle était rangée son portefeuille en croisant le regard de Midorima.

« Au moins, Shin-chan sait qu'on ne laisse pas payer une demoiselle. » Rit le passeur de Shutoku.

Elle rit, amusée de le voir se gaufrer aussi facilement et simplement de lui. Venant de Takao, on aurait dit que taquiner quelqu'un comme Shintaro était simple et absolument donné à tous. C'était une erreur à n'absolument pas faire. Trois personnes à sa connaissance en étaient capable. Le présent Takao. Kise qui n'en manquait jamais une. Et Aomine inarrêtable lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Puis elle ramassa ses affaires, les laissant porter le plus gros et reprit la direction du temple Akufuku, songeant que finalement, elle n'avait pas du tout perdu son temps durant cette journée. Bien au-contraire.

* * *

« Merci de faire tant d'efforts, Takao-san.

- Ce n'est pas comme j'avais eu le choix ! » Protesta celui-ci en pédalant de toutes ses forces.

Il pédalait en ce moment même pour Midorima et elle, tranquillement assis dans la remorque. Le vice-capitaine de la Génération des Miracles buvait une canette en prenant ses aises et elle s'était plongée dans un bouquin sur la façon de soigner efficacement les gonflements sans le moindre instrument médical. Elle frémit lorsque son coude effleura le sien et lui jeta un regard torve, agacé qu'il la touche encore, pour la **septième** fois.

« C'est deux de tes équipiers de Teiko qui s'affrontent, n'est-ce pas ? »

La question s'adressait à Midorima.

« L'ombre et le copieur. Quel duo de b-

- Kise-kun et Tetsuya-kun. » L'interrompit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse les critiquer. « Je me demande comment ils vont… »

Elle n'écouta pas sa réponse qui devait sûrement être une critique sur le style impersonnel de Kuroko et au jeu sans originalité de Kise. Enfin bref, à ses yeux, leur jeu n'avait aucune beauté. Tout à son contraire, elle trouvait que chacun de leur style de basket avait une beauté propre. Mais peu envieuse de se lancer sur un débat qui concernait la beauté du jeu et des points avec Midorima – dieu seul sait s'il était pointilleux à ce sujet – elle préféra conserver le silence, intégrant les dernières techniques pour faire disparaître les bleus et gonflements sans le moindre instrument. Ce genre de choses pouvait s révéler très pratique.

« Le match va se terminer. » Constata-t-elle en observant sa montre.

« Qui est le vainqueur ? »

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il sollicitait ses « prédictions ». Elle n'avait plus calculé l'issu de quelque chose depuis bien longtemps, ça lui faisait très étrange qu'il lui demande cela après tout ce temps. Mais elle pouvait bien le faire. Elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant les différents scénarios du match compte-tenu de ce qu'elle savait des différents joueurs.

« Je vois une victoire de Kaijô à 77%. Cependant, je suis pratiquement sûre que Seirin l'a emporté. Les calculs ne sont pas infaillibles. Bien que les chances de victoire de Kaijô soient plus élevés, la probalité d'une victoire de Seirin est de plus de 97%. »

Midorima hocha la tête, intégrant l'information et Takao lui jeta un regard étrange par-dessus son regard. Il se demandait sûrement comment elle en était venue à cette déduction. Elle secoua légèrement la main. Elle lui expliquerait plus tard

« A cette allure, nous arriverons à Kaijô cette nuit. Plus vite, Takao-san. »

Celui-ci se retint d'objecter qu'il était déjà au maximum de ses capacités, compte-tenu du fait qu'il devait tracter deux personnes. Il se contenta de se pencher un peu plus sur la selle, ne remarquant même pas que ses deux passagers quittaient leur remorque pour traverser la ville au pas de course en direction du lycée sportif. Quittaient la remorque au pas de course… C'était un bien grand mot. L'arrière de Shutoku était forcé de porter la médecin sur son dos alors qu'elle continuait son livre de médecine plus rapide qu'elle et plus à même de les amener en un temps relativement moins court au lycée Kaijô.


	4. Chapitre 3

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment… »_

_Mais décidée, Momoi lui tendit en lui ordonnant presque de l'accepter. Résignée, elle s'empara de la pommade anti-bleus, jetant un regard ennuyé à la bande de bras cassée qui en étaient couverts. Génération des Miracles ? Elle aurait plutôt tendant à dire Génération des Débilités. Mais quels genre d'imbéciles étaient capables de dévaler cette stupide pente après une dispute stérile ? Aomine, Midorima – qui n'avait rien demandé et leur en voulait encore d'ailleurs – Kise, Murasakibara et Kuroko étaient couverts d'égratignures._

_« Momoi-san tu es leur manager. Pourquoi tu ne leur applique pas la crème, toi ?_

_- Ma~ah je dois superviser l'entraînement ! Bonne chance ! »_

_Elle s'approcha des 5 abrutis avec lassitude, se plantant devant Kise qui ne faisait que geindre comme un enfant. Il avait une légère coupure au niveau de la joue droite. Et il ne cessait de se plaindre en hurlant que son beau visage avait été gâché, abominé par ces rustres. Il avait un beau bleu au niveau de l'avant-bras, en plus de sur sa cuisse droite._

_« Kise-kun, tends-moi ton bras._

_- A~ah Alexicchi heureusement que tu es là ! Tu vas arranger mon visage abîmé !_

_- Je soigne les blessures Kise-kun, je ne les fais pas disparaître. Tu garderas la cicatrice quelques jours avant qu'elle ne finisse par disparaître. »_

_Et comme il gémissait comme un gamin, elle passa directement à Murasakibara, qui ne poserait pas le moindre problème, lui. En faite, il ne semblait pas plus touché que ça par ce qui leur était arrivé._

_« Répétez-moi comme est-ce que vous vous êtes fait ça._

_- Aomine-kun et Midorima-kun se disputaient encore une fois sur l'efficacité des points. Kise-kun a tenté de voler un bonbon dans le paquet de Murasakibara-kun. Il a réussi à le faire trébucher et nous sommes tombés._

_- Je me demande toujours comment t'as fait pour tomber avec nous Tetsu. » Gronda Aomine en se frottant sa cheville endolori. « Tu n'étais même pas là. »_

_Kuroko se retint d'objecter qu'il était là depuis le début. Il se contenta de rester silencieux, observant Alexis alors qu'elle passait consciencieusement la pommade sur toutes leurs égratignures._

_« Pas un pour rattraper l'autre… » Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

* * *

Elle leva les yeux au moment où Midorima marquait une pause. Kise était juste en face d'eux, se passant le visage sous l'eau froide, acceptant mal la défaite. Lui qui ne l'avait connu. Après tout, la devise Teiko était « Gagner à tout prix ». Farfouillant un instant dans son sac, elle glissa dans les bras de Midorima une serviette qu'il envoya à Kise alors qu'il relevait sa tête trempée.

« L'horoscope des gémeaux a prédit de la malchance pour toi, mais je ne pensais pas que tu perdrais.

- Midorimacchi. Tu es venu voir le match ?

- C'était un match lamentable. Même un singe aurait pu faire ces dunks. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en appuyant son menton contre son épaule. Et Kise fit la moue, agacé de se voir critiquer par Midorima qui ne savait de toute façon, faire que ça. Puis il sembla réaliser quelque chose, car il se remit à sourire de nouveau.

« Ça fait depuis le collège qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Et puis tu bandes toujours tes doigts. De toute façon, qui se préoccupe des dunks tant que la balle rentre ?

- C'est pour cela que tu es mauvais. Rentrer la balle de près est aisé. Seuls les tirs éloignés ont de la valeur. Ne t'as-t-on jamais dit, fais de ton mieux et tu réussiras ? C'est par des efforts qu'on obtient la grâce du destin. »

Kise fit la moue, conscient que l'horoscope allait bientôt entrer en lice.

« C'est pour ça que je fais de mon mieux. Et que je garde toujours le porte-bonheur de l'horoscope Oha-Asa avec moi. »

_Et c'était reparti pour un tour_.

« C'est une grenouille aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi je ne loupe jamais mes tirs. »

Ça aurait sûrement eu plus d'impact s'il voyait Momoi clamer qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus du tout à Kuroko. Visiblement, Alexis n'était pas la seule à décrocher lorsque Midorima se mettait à parler d'horoscope.

« Tu ne devrais pas parler à Kurokocchi ?

- C'est inutile. Les groupes sanguins B comme moi et A ne s'entendent pas. Non seulement je reconnais son style, mais je le respecte. Mais je n'accepte pas sa décision de rejoindre une équipe méconnue comme Seirin. »

_Au moins, tout le monde était d'accord à ce sujet._

« Je suis venu car nous jouerons contre eux lors des qualificatifs. »

_Prétentieux._

« Mais ils ne sont pas assez forts. »

Midorima et Kise se retournèrent en même temps, entendant une sonnette de bicyclette approcher. Takao tractait toujours son vélo-remorque vide, insultant Midorima de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir abandonné en plein milieu de la route.

« Bon, j'étais juste venu voir le match. Mais je suis désolé, nous ne perdrons pas contre Seirin. Donc abandonnes ta revanche. Allons-y Tak- »

Il s'interrompit net, quand Alexis qui voulait les laisser parler en paix lui shoota dans le mollet en se laissant pendre dans le vide pour descendre de son dos, accrochée à ses épaules. Kise ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant faire, puis un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Alexicchi ! »

A peine posa-t-elle les pieds sur la terre ferme, qu'il l'enferma dans une étreinte d'ours un peu trop affectueuse pour un garçon. Elle avait l'impression – au choix – d'être un animal de compagnie ou une peluche. Mais bon, c'était Kise. Être traitée comme un animal de compagnie était le mieux qu'elle pouvait espérer. Il se sépara d'elle d'un coup, la maintenant par les épaules en l'observant sous toutes les coutures, comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle.

« Et tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, tu es toujours aussi petite-ssu ! _Ma~ah_ je suis content de te voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au Japon ? Mais… Attends, tu es avec Midorimacchi ! »

Elle ne broncha pas, le laissant fusiller l'arrière de Shutoku du regard. Puis il posa les yeux sur son uniforme. Jeta un œil à celui de Midorima. Reposa les yeux sur son uniforme. Et fit la moue, comprenant visiblement qu'elle était avec lui depuis le début.

« _E~eh_ tu es avec Midorimacchi depuis tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit-ssu. C'est cruel… »

Elle ne leva pas les yeux au ciel même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Bien au-contraire, elle esquissa un demi-sourire, surprenant le joueur de Kaijô qui ne l'avait que très rarement vu sourire, dans des situations très particulières. Comme lorsqu'Akashi lui apprenait à cuisiner sans tenter de tuer quelqu'un. Il se souvenait encore d'un jour où elle avait voulu préparer quelque chose pour les féliciter après un match. **Avec l'aide de Momoi**_**.**_ Atsushi était resté terré dans un coin pendant des heures, maudissant les deux filles qui avaient ravagé son palais.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Kise-kun.

- _E~eh_ Alexicchi tu souris ! Et puis tu es vraiment devenue mignonne-ssu. »

Il fit la moue à nouveau, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de se comporter comme un enfant. De nouveau, son regard navigua entre elle et l'ancien arrière de Teiko.

« Je suis sûr que Midorimacchi profite de toi ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire.

- N'ouvre pas la bouche si c'est pour dire de telles idioties. » Asséna Midorima avec mordant.

Cette fois-ci, elle se permit de lever les yeux au ciel. Si Midorima et Kuroko ne cessaient de se disputer à cause de la beauté des points, lui et Kise se querellaient souvent à cause de la stupidité de celui-ci, selon le joueur de Shutoku.

« Si tu es venue ici, ça veut dire que tu es venue pour me voir, Alexicchi ! Mais je suis vexée que tu ne l'aies pas fait avant. Voyons voir… tu me dois quelque chose pour ne pas être venue plus tôt !

- Très bien Kise-kun. Ce que tu veux. »

Elle hocha la tête. Bien qu'on ait toujours tendance à le prendre pour un imbécile, il ne l'était absolument pas. Il avait simplement la fâcheuse tendance de se comporter comme un enfant pour détendre les situations. Et il avait toujours plus ou moins eu des souhaits d'enfant. S'il la traînait au cinéma ou dans les boutiques, elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. Il se fendit d'un grand sourire, gamin.

« Hum… Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que je peux te demander… ? Ah je sais ! Ferme les yeux-ssu ! »

Elle haussa tout d'abord un sourcil, jetant un œil à Midorima, surprise de sa demande. Mais comme celui-ci haussait les épaules d'un geste désinvolte, elle s'exécuta, fermant les yeux. Et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque très brièvement, les lèvres de Kise se posèrent sur les siennes, dans un chaste baiser. Elle recula brutalement d'un pas, rouvrant les yeux. Il ricana en se frottant la nuque. Kise était loin d'être un imbécile, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait. Et elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

« Murasakibaracchi m'a dit un jour qu'elles avaient un goût de fraise, et je me suis toujours posé la question. Maintenant je peux lui dire qu'il avait tort, c'est plutôt framboise ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel d'un air atterré, maudissant intérieurement cette bande de grands malades qu'était la Génération des Miracles. Puis elle poussa un long, très long soupir qui signifiait qu'elle était consciente que la journée allait être longue.

« Es-tu occupé à présent, Kise-kun ?

- Pourquoi, tu veux me proposer un rendez-vous-ssu ? »

Étouffant un nouveau soupir, elle se tourna vers Shintaro qui patientait gentiment en fusillant le gymnase de Kaijô du regard, visiblement impatient de pouvoir rentrer. Elle fit un vague geste du bras, désignant Takao qui faisait une pause, appuyé sur la scelle de son vélo.

« Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer en premier. Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'ici. »

Il posa brièvement son regard sur elle. Puis marmonna quelque chose sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés, elle et Kise, aussi pénibles l'un que l'autre. Il la salua vaguement d'un geste de la main puis grimpa dans sa remorque sous la plainte de Takao.

« A plus tard, Alex-chan ! » La salua d'ailleurs celui-ci.

Et il s'éloigna alors qu'elle lui rendait vaguement son salut d'un geste de la main. Une fois qu'ils disparurent de son champ de vision, elle leva les yeux vers Kise qui les regardait lui aussi s'éloigner. Il baissa les yeux vers elle avec malice, puis joignit ses mains devant lui en signe d'excuse.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire avant, mais tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici ! L'entraînement n'était pas fini et le coach va sûrement nous faire trimer cet après-midi, donc nous avons tout le temps-ssu. Je vais te laisser entre les mains de Kasamatsu-senpai, je reviens vite d'accord ?

- Kise-kun, tu as bien de la chance que je t'apprécies beaucoup. »

Il esquissa un large sourire, puis l'entraîna à sa suite à l'intérieur du gymnase. Il voulait pouvoir parler à Kuroko avant qu'il ne quitte la ville. L'entraînement avait bien repris constatèrent-ils en pénétrant dans l'enceinte du complexe sportif. Et tous ses senpais entamaient leur cinquième tour de terrain. Il lui désigna le banc sur lequel était assise l'équipe de Seirin plusieurs minutes auparavant, pendant le match. Et alors qu'elle s'asseyait, déposant son sac à côté d'elle, il esquissa un nouveau sourire désolé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de te laisser ici toute seule, je reviens vite c'est promis-ssu !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Kise-kun.

- Oï Kise ! »

Sans avoir le temps de bouger, il se retrouva parterre avec Kasamatsu assis sur son dos qui lui remontait les jambes sur le milieu du dos. Et Kise tapa parterre dans l'espoir que cette torture s'arrête **immédiatement** sinon quoi il avait l'impression que toutes les articulations de son dos allaient céder.

« Itaï, itaï, itaï ! Kasamatsu-senpai tu vas me casser le dos !

- Ça t'apprendra espèce d'imbécile ! Où tu avais disparu ? Et puis je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ramener tes fans ici ! Tu t'es qu'un sale gamin gâté inconscient !

- Kasamatsu-senpai je suis sûre que tu vas me casser le dos ! Alexicchi dis quelque chose !

- Tes articulations ne sont pas touchées. » Murmura-t-elle simplement.

Et lorsque Kise eut l'impression que son dos allait se casser en deux, le capitaine de son équipe se redressa, décidant qu'il avait assez souffert pour le moment. Il se redressa, dardant un air sévère sur la jeune fille qui les observait calmement, assise sur le banc.

« Les fans de cet abruti ne sont pas tolérées dans ce gymnase.

- Mais Alexicchi n'est pas une de mes fans ! Enfin, pas une fan comme les autres. C'est ma petite-amie-ssu !

- Je suis son médecin. » Corrigea-t-elle en poussant un léger soupir.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de basket haussa un sourcil en la jaugeant, comme s'il paraissait tout bonnement invraisemblable qu'une gamine comme elle puisse être un médecin. Mais elle se laissa observer sans broncher, bien consciente que ce genre de chose arriverait constamment et qu'elle devait être capable de les accepter sans problème.

« Bien, Alexicchi attends-moi ici je reviens vite ! »

Mais alors qu'il faisait mine de s'éclipser, Kasamatsu l'attrapa par l'oreille pour l'arrêter. Kise émit une plainte sourde, horrifiée à l'idée que son oreille gonfle et que son visage soit défiguré. Ça ne serait pas sexy, mais alors pas du tout.

« Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- _Ma~ah_ Kasamatsu-senpai… Je promets que je reviendrai vite et que je m'entraînerai le double, s'il le faut… »

Kasamatsu leva les yeux ciel, mais lâcha l'oreille de Kise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en marmonnant qu'il ferait le double de l'entraînement, sans faute. Et Kise détala à toute vitesse, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Yukio Kasamatsu posa alors les yeux sur elle. On voyait bien à son air ennuyé que c'était simplement par considération par Ryouta qu'il ne la jetait pas dehors.

« Alors tu es la copine de cet abruti…

- Pas vraiment. Je suis vraiment son médecin. Et je ne pourrais de toute façon pas être sa petite-amie. »

Il la toisa à nouveau comme la simple gamine qu'elle était. Puis il hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il la prenait enfin au sérieux. Il la salua d'un hochement de tête avant de retourner s'entraîner, sa petite pause ayant duré un peu trop longtemps. _Après Shutoku, Kaijô_… Songea-t-elle en les observant s'entraîner avec une ardeur différente.

* * *

« Alexicchi je suis de retour à la maison ! Tu peux me donner un baiser de bienvenu ! »

L'as de Kaijô se stoppa net. Et Alexis leva les yeux de son livre, ayant intégré presque toutes les techniques pour soigner les bleus et les gonflements sans l'aide d'une quelconque pommade. Une veine battit sur la tempe du coach, tandis que les joueurs jetaient des regards étranges à leur ailier droit. Celui-ci esquissa un demi-sourire désolé, prêt à battre en retraite vers la sortie, bien qu'il ait proposé de s'entraîner trois fois plus. Bah… Ça valait le coup, il s'était bien amusé avec Kuroko et Kagami.

« Kise ! » Aboya le coach avec humeur.

Il joignit ses mains et se pencha légèrement en avant, s'excusant de son retard pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes et promettant qu'il s'entraînerait comme jamais, le lendemain. Après plusieurs minutes d'excuse intensives, le coach consentit enfin à les libérer, et il la rejoint avec un grand sourire, soulagé de ne pas être forcé de rester s'entraîner alors que tout le monde s'en allait. Elle sourit légèrement alors qu'il se plantait devant elle, et accepta sa main pour se redresser. Il semblait tout excité qu'elle soit là, avec lui.

« Allons un peu en ville-ssu ! » S'exclama-t-il en la tirant vers la sortie. « _E~eh_ mais tu venais bien pour t'amuser avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pendant une seconde, elle le regarda de haut en bas, tentant de se fier à son œil qu'elle avait affiné et affuté, pour qu'il soit capable de remarquer le moindre dysfonctionnement à l'œil nu. Et contrairement à Midorima, tout semblait aller bien chez Kise. Hormis un léger problème d'équilibre au niveau du bassin, mais c'était normal pour quelqu'un qui dunkait autant que lui, et qui soumettait son corps à des torsions quotidiennes. Puis elle sourit, songeant que son corps pouvait s'occuper de lui-même sans son intervention.

« Oui. »

Il l'entraîna alors à sa suite, désireux de s'amuser un peu. Elle étouffa un nouveau soupir résigné. Combien de fois l'avait-il traînée dans le centre-ville pour faire toutes sortes s'emplettes ? Kise était pire que Momoi de ce côté-là et dieu seul sait si celle-ci adorait sillonner les boutiques.

« Mais Alexicchi pourquoi Midorimacchi ? » Bouda Kise.

Elle haussa vaguement les épaules dans un geste qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer. Il ne s'en préoccupa aucunement, habitué à ce qu'elle élude le sujet concernant Midorima. Probablement à cause de ce qui s'était passé durant son dernier mois dans leur collège. Et à l'étrange façon dont ils s'étaient rapprochés à ce moment-là. De toute façon, aucun des deux n'était clair alors….

« Oï Kise ! »

Ledit blondinet esquissa un sourire très, très, très crispé en entendant la voix sévère de son capitaine, vibrante d'une colère contenue. Et s'arrêta brutalement, forçant sa semi-camarade à en faire de même, alors que Kasamatsu patientait, planté devant la sortie du gymnase comme la figure d'autorité qu'il était, entouré des ses équipiers, Yoshitaka Moriyama et Mitsuhiro Hayakawa. Il pointait le premier année d'un doigt accusateur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, tu as dit que tu venais t'entraîner ! »

Il fit un geste en avant pour frapper à nouveau le blondinet, mais celui-ci se planqua derrière Alexis qui ne réussissait même pas à lui couvrir entièrement le buste et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en la poussant légèrement en avant. Le lâche se protégeait en l'utilisant comme bouclier. Elle jeta un œil ennuyé par-dessus son épaule, puis reporta son attention sur l'équipier de son « patient » qui s'était arrêté pour éviter de la toucher par erreur.

« Alexicchi dis à Kasamatsu-senpai qu'il risque de m'abîmer quelque chose s'il continu !

- Pas vraiment. Tu as une déformation latérale des hanches à cause de la torsion de ton corps durant les dunks. C'est plutôt bon signe si tu as mal lorsqu'il fait souffrir ton dos.

- _E~eh _! Comment tu as vu ça alors que tu ne m'as même pas ausculté ?

- Je suis médecin, Kise-kun. J'ai appris à voir tout ce qui n'allait pas sans auscultation, juste en regardant. »

Il haussa un sourcil de surprise, puis se fendit d'un immense sourire en l'attirant contre lui, lui tapotant la tête comme à un petit chaton. Le retour de l'animal de compagnie.

« Tu vois senpai, je t'avais dit qu'elle était géniale !

- Hmph. N'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! »

Kise ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais s'interrompit et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Moriyama s'incliner légèrement devant Alexis en lui prenant la main, la toisant avec un demi-sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Dis, accepterais-tu un rendez-vous avec moi ?

- Absolument pas. Je suis exclusive à la Génération des Miracles. »

Un ange passa. Puis, Kise éclata de rire en lui tapotant les cheveux, se frottant les yeux tellement son hilarité était incontrôlable. Il hoqueta un moment, puis essuya finalement les larmes qui s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux.

« _Ma~ah_ Alexicchi tu dis ça comme si tu nous étais amoureuse de nous tous !

- Mais je vous aime tous.

- Tu es une jeune fille, tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose aussi facilement. Enfin, tu peux me le dire à moi si tu veux.

- Hai. Je t'aime Kise-kun. »

Il rit de nouveau en lui tapotant les cheveux, amusé par sa franchise légendaire. Sans jamais regretter ou hésiter, elle disait toujours tout ce qu'elle pensait. Ce qui entraînait parfois des quiproquos et des situations rocambolesques avec leur capitaine. Puis elle posa les yeux sur sa montre, remarquant l'heure bien avancée. Compte-tenu du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour rentrer chez Seiza, elle allait devoir partir immédiatement. Se dégageant de la légère étreinte de Kise, elle se tourna vers celui-ci, qui était toujours secoué par un rire silencieux.

« Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir m'en aller, Kise-kun. Je dois voir Midorima-kun pour vérifier ses jambes avant de rentrer. Nous nous reverrons une autre fois.

- _E~eh _! Mais on a pas eu le temps de s'amuser tous les deux ! Tu vas encore rester avec Midorimacchi, c'est cruel…

- Ne t'en fais pas. » Elle sourit à nouveau, baissant les yeux pour les fixer sur sa poitrine. « J'ai assisté à l'entraînement de Kaijô. La probabilité que vous perdiez avant que nous nous revoyons est nulle. »

Il sourit, heureux d'apprendre que ce n'était qu'un moyen déguisé pour lui dire qu'elle reviendrait le voir très bientôt. Puis elle perdit son sourire, le regardant avec un air très sérieux.

« Et compte-tenu des résultats des autres matchs, tu as de très fortes chances de devoir affronter Aomine-kun. Ne te blesse pas d'ici là. Je supporterais chacun d'entre vous neutrement, alors fais de ton mieux. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il avait toujours l'habitude de faire. Elle le fixa une seconde, puis avança d'un pas pour le prendre dans ses bras, souriant en le voyant sursauter parce qu'elle était l'instigateur de ce geste. Il était vrai qu'hormis pour soigner leurs blessures, elle ne les avait jamais touchés plus que de raison. Elle recula d'un pas, le contemplant avec un léger sourire, puis se tourna vers ses coéquipiers qui les observaient en silence. Elle s'inclina légèrement devant eux.

« Merci de prends soin de Kise-kun. Empêcher de le laisser se blesser à l'avenir s'il-vous plaît. »

Puis elle se tourna légèrement vers le blond, le salua d'un léger signe de la main, et trottina jusqu'à la sortie du lycée en sortant son téléphone de sa poche pour envoyer un mail à Midorima. Et Kise qui la regardait partir rit à nouveau en voyant sa silhouette frêle détaler à toute vitesse.

« Midorimacchi a eu vraiment de la chance… » Murmura-t-il en faisant la moue cependant en repensant à son ami de Teiko.

Et alors que Kasamatsu s'exclamait qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, il sortit son téléphone, pianotant sur les touches à toute vitesse. Une fois satisfait, il rangea rapidement l'appareil et se cala sur le pas de ses équipiers de Kaijô.

* * *

_Kurokocchi,_

_Midorimacchi a Alexicchi avec elle. Tu devrais faire attention._

_Kise._

_P.S : on devrais peut-être prévenir Akashicchi non ?_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Elle s'interrompit une seconde, les doigts tremblants. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, et il était rare qu'un simple regard la pétrifie ainsi. Puis, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer son regard vissé sur elle, elle reprit sa besogne, enroulant consciencieusement le bandage autour de sa cheville. Elle tourna finalement la tête de côté, interceptant les regards de Kise, Kuroko et Murasakibara eux aussi plantés sur elle, puis la retourna dans l'autre sens, voyant l'attention d'Aomine et d'Akashi focalisée sur elle. Toute cette attention la mettait mal-à l'aise. Vraiment mal-à l'aise. Poussant un long soupir pour se redonner constance, elle s'empara de la paire de ciseau qui trônait dans sa boîte métallique et coupa proprement le bandage, avant de faire un nœud pour assurer le maintient. Elle rangea ensuite ses instruments, et farfouilla quelques instants dans sa petite malle, avant d'en sortir un bloc-notes et un crayon. Elle ouvrit le bloc-notes, appuyant son crayon contre la feuille vierge pour relever ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas oublier._

_« Samedi, 17h08. » Énonça-t-elle à voix haute par habitude. « Midorima Shintaro. Né le 7 juillet, Cancer, 15 ans, B positif, 189 cm et 73 kg. Gonflement léger des muscles de la cheville. Pas de fracture, simple foulure. Traitement à base de compresses froides et maintient sévère du membre. »_

_Elle referma le bloc-notes avec une mine satisfaite, et le rangea avec le crayon dans la petite malle qu'elle trimballait partout. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le joueur assis juste en face d'elle qui ne la quittait pas du regard._

_« Mets de la glace, reste allongé le plus possible et ne fais pas de sport. Une semaine devrait suffire pour te remettre totalement. N'oublies pas de t'hydrater régulièrement pour irriguer ta cheville. »_

_Elle se redressa, abandonnant sa position accroupie et s'empara de sa malle sans grand entrain, se détournant des six joueurs pour se traîner avec lassitude jusqu'à Momoi qui supervisait avec professionnalisme l'entraînement. La manager lui sourit en la voyant approcher, et elle laissa tomber sa petite malle sur le banc en poussant un long soupir d'abattement._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Sûrement mon imagination. Es-tu libre après l'entraînement, Momoi-san ? J'ai bien envie de cette glace dont tu parlais la dernière fois._

_- Bien-sûr !_

_- Hé l'australienne ! »_

_Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux comme une même personne. Haizaki Shugo était planté devant elles, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en les dévisageant toutes les deux avec l'air malsain et le sourire lubrique qui lui était propre. Vraiment, ce type faisait froid dans le dos._

_« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Haizaki-san ? »_

_Quelques semaines à peine auparavant, il avait été éjecté de la première équipe, la place revenant à Kise qui s'était révélé meilleur. Depuis, il passait son temps à errer comme une âme hantée, sans décolérer du tout. Et il passait son temps à tourner autour de Momoi comme s'il allait l'enlever dans la seconde. Aomine devait toujours le chasser à coup de menaces et d'injures plus colorées les unes que les autres. Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque comme s'il prenait un air innocent, alors que toutes les personnes de ce gymnase savaient qu'il pouvait être beaucoup de choses, mais sûrement pas innocent. Lentement, il passa deux doigts sous son menton, lui relevant le visage pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux, alors qu'il s'approchait lentement, s'arrêtant à deux centimètres de son visage en la déshabillant du regard. Si elle n'était pas aussi… euh… voluptueuse que la manager du club, elle avait gardé ses traits enfantins qui la rendaient mignonnes._

_« Tu pourrais bien t'occuper un peu des autres. » Ronronna-t-il avec une voix pleine de sous-entendus._

_Elle fronça les sourcils, le fixant sans se démonter une seule seconde, bien consciente que ce qu'il lui demandait ne se limitait pas à de la simple attention, bien loin de là. Puis elle repoussa sa main et recula d'un pas, le toisant avec tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait._

_« Les gens de ton espèce ne m'intéressent pas. »_

_Sans perdre son sourire une seule seconde, il se pencha à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille, espérant que sa menace soit bien plus pesante de cette façon._

_« Tu le regretteras ma jolie. » Murmura-t-il si bas, qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendu s'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans cette position._

_Elle se raidit, crispant les épaules, serrant les dents, en proie à un frisson désagréable qui parcourut tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, loin de là. Et elle était bien consciente qu'il était à prendre au sérieux. Elle pinça les lèvres, bien consciente de leur différences de statut. Elle était une fille, bien plus faible et bien plus petite que lui. Elle ne pourrait rien faire s'il décidait quoique ce soit la concernant._

_« Aka-chin, il embête Ale-chin…_

_- J'ai vu, Atsushi. Quant à toi, tu devrais retourner t'entraîner __**immédiatement**__, Haizaki. »_

_Il posa les yeux sur les membres de la Génération des Miracles qui étaient à présent plantés juste derrière la jeune fille. Et il tourna les talons pour retourner s'entraîner, non sans lui offrir un large sourire qui signifiait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel, laissant échapper un sifflement à mi-chemin entre le grognement et la plainte hystérique tout en faisant volte-face, balançant ses bras devant elle dans un geste qui trahissait son exaspération._

_« Espèce d'imbécile de japonais à la c- »_

_Elle s'interrompit lorsque la grande main d'Atsushi se posa sur ses cheveux, les ébouriffant pour la rassurer. Levant ses yeux remplis des larmes de frayeur qui s'étaient formées en la présence d'Haizaki vers lui, elle poussa un long soupir en se frottant les yeux du revers de la main._

_« Les nerfs… » Marmonna-t-elle les dents serrés._

_Jamais elle n'avouerait que ce type lui foutait les chocottes. Et encore moins qu'il lui faisait peur à tel point qu'elle en perdait ses moyens et se mettait à pleurer comme une petite fille. Kise sourit alors, fanfaronnant qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps pour sauver la jeune fille au bord des larmes. Et ne récolta qu'un coup de pied dans le tibia de sa part, tandis qu'elle s'accrochait fermement à la veste de Murasakibara, rassurée par sa stature imposante. Juste à sa droite, Akashi avait dardé ses deux pupilles sur la silhouette du basketteur qui possédait pourtant un talent indéniable, transperçant son dos avec des envies de meurtres carrément palpables. Pas parce qu'elle était dans cet état, où dieu ne savait quelle autre raison qui touchait à son état d'esprit. Mais parce qu'il avait eu l'audace de poser ses doigts sur quelque chose qui lui appartenait à lui, et à lui seul. Et tout le monde savait qu'Akashi Seijûro ne partageait pas. __**Avec personne**__._

* * *

« Je ne sors pas avec Kise-kun. »

Elle fusilla Takao du regard alors qu'il subtilisait un beignet de poulpe dans son bentô. Il mâchonna goulument le beignet, appréciant visiblement la cuisine de Seiza, avant de reporter son attention sur elle, son sourire malicieux de retour sur son visage.

« Mais c'était un baiser ! Et tu n'as même pas protesté.

- Ce n'est pas le premier que je reçois. En faite, quasiment tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles m'en ont donné un. Sauf Kuroko-kun. »

Le meneur de jeu de Shutoku, l'homme qui disposait de l'œil du faucon recracha presque tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en déglutissant un peu trop fort, s'étranglant avec les morceaux de poulpe. Il toussa pendant quelques secondes, et accepta avec gratitude le thé que lui tendit son « ami » de Shutoku. Il prit une grande gorgée de thé, avant de reposer ses yeux écarquillés sur la jeune fille qui mangeait tranquillement, sans se soucier de ton étouffement passager.

« Hein ? Shin-chan aussi ?

- C'était un concours de circonstance-nanodayo. » Protesta immédiatement celui-ci en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste machinal.

Elle haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle s'en fichait royalement, ignorant les dizaines de rayons-x que le regard de Takao criblait sur elle. Puis, soudainement, elle tendit ses baguettes d'un mouvement brusque dans sa direction manquant de lui crever les yeux d'un faux mouvement.

« Ne vas pas croire de choses erronées. Tous les joueurs qu'on appelle la Génération des Miracles sont complètement cinglés. Enfantins, sauvages, égocentriques, possessifs… Et j'en passe, crois-moi. »

Il émit un son étonné, piochant cette fois dans son bentô pour prendre une bouchée de riz. Mais avant qu'il ait pu l'enfoncer dans sa bouche, elle lui pinça les lèvres de ses deux baguettes, la maintenant close. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, figé par ce mouvement impromptu.

« Takao-kun, c'est **mon** déjeuner. La prochaine fois, je t'arrache les lèvres. »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentissement et elle récupéra ses baguettes d'un geste satisfait, les replongeant dans son bentô pour piquer un nouveau beignet de poulpe. Ils mangèrent en silence quelques secondes, Takao lorgnant sur son superbe repas alors qu'il n'avait qu'un pauvre sandwich. Prise de pitié, elle lui tendit son bentô et étouffa un soupir lorsqu'il se jeta dessus avec un cri de joie. Il avait déjà demandé six fois à Midorima et au bout de la septième, celui-ci lui avait envoyé ses baguettes entre les deux yeux.

« _A~ah_ c'est délicieux ! » S'exclama-t-il en enfournant un morceau de gelée de haricot rouge.

Elle hocha lentement la tête en buvant une gorgée de _Sencha_* (thé vert japonais) et appuya son visage contre la paume de sa main, observant Midorima qui mangeait en silence, sans se préoccuper d'eux. Il était si… Pourquoi semblait-il si loin, alors qu'il était si près ? Il était dans son propre monde, si près mais si loin à la fois…

« Alex-chan tu as l'air d'une jeune amoureuse lorsque tu regarde Shin-chan ! C'est trop mignon…

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse, je ne le regarde pas et je ne suis pas mignonne. Je ne peux pas aimer Midorima-kun ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

- _E~eh_ pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne trouve pas Shin-chan assez beau ? Assez cool ? Assez fort ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sous le flot de questions incessantes et poussa un soupir désespéré. Elle récupéra la petite malle qu'elle ne quittait jamais et se redressa, s'emparant de son Sencha. Pour elle, la pause-déjeuner était finie.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Midorima-kun a vraiment la classe ! Mais je crois que quelqu'un m'en voudrait si je lais-

- _Alexis_ ! »

Elle se tourna alors que Seiza ouvrait la porte, agitant une liasse de papiers comme si elle avait peur que celle-ci s'envole. Alexis se pinça les lèvres et inclina légèrement la tête de côté en la voyant. Seiza n'avait jamais montré grand intérêt pour elle lorsqu'elles étaient dans l'enceinte du lycée.

« Ce sont les rapports de la faculté à qui tu as envoyé les dossiers de tous tes patients. Ils sont très impressionnés du travail qu'a pu fournir une étudiante du secondaire et espèrent que tu leur réponde vite. »

Toute les notes, tous les dossiers qu'elle avait accumulé dans son petit bloc-notes depuis la 4e avaient été envoyés dans une grande faculté de médecine australienne dans l'espoir qu'ils lui trouvent une place dans leur rang d'ici deux années, à condition de leur faire des rapports quotidiens sur tous ses patients pour les deux années à venir.

« Je te remercie, Seiza-senpai. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû t'occuper de ça pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu blablates ? Je ne vais pas te déranger pendant que tu roucoules avec ton harem ! Bon, profite bien de ta pause, à plus tard ! »

Et elle referma la porte aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte. Les membres de son « harem » s'étaient d'ailleurs figés dans leur position respective à l'entente de ce mot… euh… surprenant? dévisageant l'australienne avec un mélange d'incompréhension de perplexité. Celle-ci carra les épaules et laissa échapper un sifflement rageur en se rasseyant près de Takao.

« Quelle sale peste… » Cracha-t-elle avec un grognement mauvais.

Takao gonflait tellement les joues, qu'on voyait non sans mal qu'il étouffait un rire qui manquait de déborder. Elle le foudroya du regard, dardant ses deux pupilles revolvers sur Midorima, au cas où l'envie lui prendrait à lui aussi de rire. Mais il s'était contenté de retourner à son déjeuner en silence, sans plus lui porter la moindre attention.

« Elle a l'air sympathique. » Déclara gaiement Takao, ne récoltant qu'un regard encore plus mauvais.

« Tu parles. » Bougonna Alexis en triturant le col horriblement orange de son uniforme. « Elle et ses allusions douteuses me rappellent un peu trop Haizaki-san. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette manie d'embarrasser les autres ?

- Haizaki-san ? Qui c'est ? Il était à Teiko avec Shin-chan ?

- Hm. Il jouait dans la 2e équipe. Enfin, quand je suis arrivée. »

Avide d'avoir plus amples information sur ce fameux Haizaki, Takao se retourna avec espoir vers Midorima qui referma son bentô d'un mouvement sec. Il remonta ses lunettes machinalement et posa son regard accusateur sur Takao.

« Haizaki Shugo. Il jouait dans la 1e équipe avant l'arrivé de Kise. Seulement, Akashi a trouvé inutile de le garder après l'arrivée de quelqu'un comme Kise et l'a rétrogradé dans la 2nd équipe.

- _E~eh _! Ce Akashi a l'air vraiment effrayant. Qui c'est, le coach de la 1e équipe ?

- Le capitaine. » Répondirent Alexis et Midorima d'une même voix.

L'adolescent aux iris céladons foudroya la jeune fille du regard, agacé de l'entendre parler en même temps que lui. L'horoscope d'aujourd'hui avait prédit une journée particulièrement chanceuse pour les vierges et beaucoup moins pour les cancers. Il était agacé qu'elle ait plus de chance que lui.

« Pour en revenir à Haizaki-san, il fait froid dans le dos. » Marmonna Alexis, prise d'un frisson d'anticipation.

« Hmph. Il est encore plus pitoyable que Kise et Aomine réunis.

- Il était toujours sur mon dos à me demander des traitements de faveur. C'était effrayant… » Continua-t-elle sans porter d'attention à son intervention.

« Quels genres de traitements ? » S'enquit Takao, perplexe.

Elle haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'elle n'en savait rien alors que Midorima se mettait à fusiller le mur en face de lui du regard, sans aucune raison. _Quelle paire étrange…_ Songea avec amusement Takao en les regardant tour à tour.

« Pas besoin d'être une lumière pour comprendre de quelles genres de faveur il parlait. » Lâcha soudainement le susnommé Shin-chan d'un ton sec.

« J'avais 14 ans. » Protesta-t-elle doucement, sans s'offusquer. « Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été en mesure de comprendre toutes les subtilités, que dis-je ? absurdités du comportement de la gente masculine. »

Il poussa un léger soupir, n'ayant pas la force de se disputer à nouveau avec elle aujourd'hui. Même s'il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il était constamment sur son dos. Dès qu'elle s'éloignait à plus de trois mètres d'Akashi, il apparaissait mystérieusement. Il avait bien essayé avec Momoi, plus… accueillante que la petite Alexis. Cependant, Aomine était bien moins patient qu'Akashi. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, il aurait sûrement - 45. Enfin bref, comme le capitaine de la Génération des Miracles lui laissait plus ou moins… Une légère marge de manœuvre, il n'avait pas tout de suite tenté de lui enfoncer un couteau de cuisine entre les deux yeux. Pas la première fois. Juste la troisième, alors qu'ils se trouvaient plus ou moins dans l'une des nombreuses cuisine du collège pour préparer un festival. Akashi était assis dans un coin à lire on-ne-savait-quel livre, et elle aidait Midorima, enfin le regardait – elle était interdite de toucher le moindre ustensile de cuisine – préparer tout une cargaison de dangô lorsqu'il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules, déclarant tranquillement qu'il l'emmenait faire un petit tour à l'extérieur. Il avait – fort heureusement – eu l'incroyable reflexe de se jeter au sol alors que Seijûro balançait son poignet d'un geste souple pour lui couper les mains. Il était resté éloigné deux semaines. Avant de revenir à la charge avec beaucoup plus de discrétion. Il n'avait cependant pas évité le plateau de shôgi qu'il lui avait envoyé dans le visage, cette fois-ci par-contre. Elle sourit, se souvenant parfaitement de cela et tendit son _Sencha_ à Takao qui avait du mal à faire passer un morceau d'omelette.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux. » Lâcha légèrement Takao en les regardant tour à tour.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle croisa les deux iris céladons de Midorima. Pas de mépris, pas de moquerie, pas de prétention. Il lui jetait un regard étrangement inquisiteur pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier que lui. Était-ce parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question ? Aussi buté, têtu et agaçant qu'il était, Midorima Shintaro n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Au contraire, il était plutôt gentil dans le fond. Un fond très profond et impossible d'accès, bien évidemment.

« On s'entend bien. » Affirma-t-elle en souriant.

« Tiens, je viens de penser. » Changea brutalement de sujet Takao. « Notre prochain adversaire sera Seiho ou Seirin n'est-ce pas ? Qui va-t-on affronter à ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas voir l'issu des match dans lesquels joue Kuroko-kun. Mes prédiction ne sont jamais infaillibles mais le concernant, elles peuvent être complètement erronées. Je ne connais rien ni de ses équipiers ni de ce Kagami Taiga. Je ne peux rien dire à son propos. »

Takao fit la moue mais ne dit rien, la remerciant avec un large sourire. Il s'était dépêché de changer de sujet parce qu'il était conscient que Midorima était maladroit avec les sentiments et que c'était le genre de sujet qui le fâchait. Autant éviter de jouer avec le diable.

« C'est dommage…

- Je n'ai qu'à aller espionner Seirin.

- Ne dis pas de choses idiotes-nanodayo. »

…

« Je suis sérieuse. Je n'ai qu'à aller à Seirin et filmer leur entraînement pour me faire une idée.

- _E~eh_ mais c'est trop tard pour aller à Seirin !

- Pas exactement. »

Elle se redressa, sans s'étendre plus sur le sujet, et se détourna, avançant jusqu'à la grande porte métallique. Elle les salua d'un vague geste de la main. Dès qu'elle referma la porte, Takao se tourna vers Midorima d'un air perplexe et celui-ci haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Akashi ne l'a pas choisie pour rien.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

_Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre_. Songea le shooteur n°1 de la Génération des Miracles en levant les yeux vers le ciel nuageux. _C'est quelque chose que seuls nous pouvons comprendre. Malgré tout, nous serons toujours une unité. Nous serons toujours la Génération des Miracles_.

* * *

« Je n'ai qu'à aller espionner Seirin. » Répéta-t-elle à voix haute, une heure à peine après la pause déjeuner.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son uniforme qui ne passait pas du tout inaperçu. Puis elle reporta son attention sur l'établissement devant elle, sur la raison pour laquelle elle séchait les cours et sa séance de torture quotidienne avec Midorima. _Seirin_. Un nouveau lycée avec un complexe sportif moyen, un taux de réussite aux examens moyens et une mixité sociale dans les normes. Rien à voir avec Shutoku et son complexe sportif énorme, son taux de réussite élevé aux examens et une sélection de choix parmi les élèves.

« C'est pénible. » Murmura-t-elle en traversant les grilles.

La cours était vide de tout élève qui aurait pu lui indiquer son chemin. S'approchant de l'entrée du bâtiment, elle le contourna intelligemment vers la droite pour se diriger vers le complexe sportif. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant le grand gymnase, bien plus grand que ce qu'elle avait cru au départ. _Seirin n'est pas si petit_… Se fit-elle la réflexion en poussant l'une des portes à double battant du bâtiment. Elle s'arrêta un instant, son regard se posant directement sur les joueurs qui s'entrainaient à l'intérieur. Un garçon avec des lunettes avait le ballon en main, préparant un trois-points. Avec une précision notable, il shoota, tordant ses poignets avec une souplesse obligatoire pour un _clutch-player_. Un lancer quasiment parfait. La sphère orangée traversa l'arceau sans le moindre heurt. Il se fit taper dans le dos par plusieurs joueurs, avant de retourner se placer en défense. Seirin avait un joueur aussi doué. Dangereux et à surveiller.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Elle sortit de sa semi-transe, posant les yeux sur la petite brune qui était plantée à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle portait un sifflet autour du coup et elle avait les mains posées sur ses hanches avec défi. _La manager de Seirin ? Non…_

« Tu n'es pas de notre école n'est-ce pas ? Tu portes l'uniforme de Shutoku. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

…_bien trop dangereuse pour être simplement manager._

« Je suis venue assister à l'entrainement de Seirin. » Répondit-elle neutrement en reportant son attention sur le terrain. « Je collecte des données sur vous.

- Tu es la manager de Shutoku ?

- On peut dire ça. » Murmura-t-elle en observant leur meneur de jeu donner ses inscriptions.

Elle arqua un sourcil en le voyant passer à gauche et les fronça, lorsqu'à nouveau, elle atterrit dans les mains du _clutch_-_player_ qui n'était pas là la seconde d'avant. Orienté comme il l'était, il n'aurait normalement pas dû le voir et être capable de lui passer la balle. A moins qu'il n'ait un champ de vision qui couvre une plus grande zone qu'un être humain lambda. Comme Takao et son _hawk-eye_. _Le meneur de jeu de Seirin_… Nota-t-elle dans un coin de sa tête.

« Tu n'as pas peur de m'annoncer que tu viens nous espionner. Est-ce que Shutoku commence à se sentir menacé ?

- Pas vraiment. Vous êtes une équipe avec du potentiel, ça serait stupide de ne pas le remarquer. Mais vous ne serez pas capable d'exploiter ce plein potentiel avant de pouvoir jouer contre nous.

- Tu ne devrais pas nous sous-estimer. » Déclara la jeune femme en face d'elle d'un ton étonnamment serein. « Au faite, je suis Aida Riko le coach de cette équipe, ravie de faire ta connaissance. »

Ses yeux s'égarèrent un instant sur la silhouette de la manager de leur peut-être future adversaire. Effectivement, les prendre à la légère était une grossière erreur. Riko avait un physique qui paraît à tout éventualité de blessure ou de risque. Même s'il était aisé d'entraîner son corps pour augmenter sa résistance aux blessures, c'était impossible de le faire totalement pour quelqu'un d'aussi frêle qu'elle. Et pourtant, intelligemment, elle avait réussi à palier à ses faiblesses physiques. _Elle est dangereuse…_

« Je m'appelle Alexis. Ravie de te connaître, Riko-senpai. Je suis plus ou moins la manager du club de basket et je v- »

Elle s'interrompit en regardant un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Riko et pâlit tellement qu'elle sembla se fondre dans le décor du gymnase. Elle pointa un doigt incertain sur le joueur qui venait de s'emparer de la balle et qui driblait à toute vitesse vers le panier.

« Qui est-ce ? »

La coach de Seirin se retourna et arbora un sourire satisfait en voyant un « Bakagami » familier prendre son élan pour dunker avec force dans le panier, restant accroché à l'arceau, suspendu à quelques mètres du sol avant d'être frappé par le joueur à lunette qui lui reprochait de ne pas suivre la stratégie initiale.

« Voici Kagami Taiga. L'as de Seirin. Enfin, l'un des as de Seirin. Il s-

- Il ferait tout aussi bien d'arrêter le basket. » La coupa Alexis d'un ton brusque.

Mais avant que Riko n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle reprenait.

« D'ici, je ne peux pas jauger parfaitement les dégâts mais c'est tellement catastrophique que je n'ai pas besoin de m'approcher pour le savoir. Il tire sur les muscles de ses jambes pour sauter, à tel point que ses ligaments sont sur le point de céder. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il tiendra encore, mais s'il continue à jouer ainsi, il risque une rupture des ligaments. »

Un long silence s'installa. Surprise du mutisme de la jeune fille, Alexis jeta un œil à la coach de Seirin qui l'observait avec des yeux plissés. Un instant, elles se toisèrent toutes les deux les yeux dans les yeux. Alexis fut la première à détourner le regard, le reportant sur l'entraînement.

« Je suis médecin avant tout. Et je ne pourrai que lui conseiller d'en voir un.

- Médecin hein… »

Elle leva les yeux sur l'horloge digitale et porta son sifflet à ses lèvres. Le sifflement strident arrêta les joueurs qui bataillaient dur. Épongeant machinalement leur sueur, ils se réunirent rapidement devant Riko, observant avec surprise la jeune fille en uniforme orange qui le dévisageait tour à tour de haut en bas, comme si elle avait des rayons-x à la place des yeux et pouvait voir à travers leur corps.

« Alors ? » S'enquit Riko avec une mine étrangement satisfaite.

Un instant, leur regard s'accrochèrent de nouveau. Et Alexis secoua lentement la tête avec sérieux, continuant néanmoins à regarder les joueurs de Seirin du coin de l'œil, s'enquérant avec précision des capacités physiques qu'ils pouvaient exploiter.

« Tu sembles avoir fait du bon travail. » Remarqua-t-elle lentement. « Mais sans plus d'expérience, Seirin ne nous battra pas aussi dur que soit votre entraînement. Shutoku a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Moi. » Elle marqua une pause en voyant le regard sceptique de Riko et esquissa un demi-sourire. « Au risque de te décevoir, tout ton entraînement ne sera pas suffisant.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûre de toi, Alexis-san. »

Réfrénant un sursaut, elle tourna la tête et posa son regard sur le menton du joueur qui se trouvait juste à se gauche. Elle releva légèrement les yeux, les plongeant dans les yeux bleus, incisifs du 6e joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles.

« Je ne remets pas en question tes compétences, Kuroko-kun. Cependant, Seirin est une équipe encore trop limitée. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. C'était étrange. De se retrouver si soudainement l'un face à l'autre, dressés l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils étaient ennemis alors qu'elle l'avait soutenu dans tout ce qu'il avait entrepris deux années auparavant. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, Kuroko Tetsuya. Toujours si petit, qu'elle lui arrivait au menton, si pâle qu'il avait la couleur d'un cachet d'aspirine et si discret, que son cœur manquait de s'emballer à chaque fois qu'il se plaçait près d'elle.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » S'étonna Riko en les regardant tour à tour.

« Alexis-san est le médecin de la Génération des Miracles. »

Pas _mon_ médecin. Pas _notre_ médecin. Le médecin de la Génération des Miracles, ni plus ni moins. Elle entendit différents halètements dans l'assistance, mais choisit de les ignorer. Elle poussa un léger sourire et inclina légèrement la tête de côté, la secouant de gauche avec une sorte de résignation.

« Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis ici pour étudier Seirin. Pour Shutoku. Et pour Midorima-kun. »

Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils dans la direction de Kuroko qui resta impassible. Secouant à nouveau la tête, elle esquissa un maigre sourire et se détourna de lui, reposant les yeux sur Riko avec amusement. Pas parce qu'elle se fichait de cette équipe. Mais parce que la suite promettait d'être intéressante.

« J'ai vu ce que je devais voir. Seirin n'est pas faible, c'est une équipe qui se développera encore. Cependant… »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Kagami. Pas vers son visage, mais vers ses jambes qui semblaient parfaitement normales à première vue. _Rupture des ligaments_. Elle releva les yeux, les plantant un instant sur son visage perplexe.

« …traîner un boulet de cette façon ne vous tirera pas vers le haut. Tu devrais faire traiter tes jambes avant demain. Tu dois déjà ressentir des élancements douloureux. Si tu ne peux pas voir un médecin mets de la glace, enroule-les dans du strap et prie pour qu'elles tiennent jusqu'à demain. »

Elle secoua la tête comme assommée par la fatigue et pivota à nouveau vers Riko.

« Je vais pouvoir leur dire que Seirin est une équipe à prendre au sérieux. Et qu'elle affrontera Shutoku demain. Ne perdez pas. »

Elle salua la brune d'un vague signe de la main, se tourna vers Kuroko et lui sourit légèrement avant de se détourner lentement pour se diriger vers les portes à double battant, ayant fini tout ce qu'elle avait à faire dans cet endroit.

« Nous ne perdrons pas. »

Elle se figea avant d'arriver à l'extérieur. Tournant la tête, elle planta son regard dans celui de l'ancien passeur de Teiko, qui la regardait avec une détermination nouvelle et qui parlait avec une conviction qui semblait inébranlable. Jamais il ne s'était montré aussi mortellement sérieux auparavant. _Il a changé_. Il avait tellement changé qu'à ses yeux il semblait méconnaissable. Il était devenu si…

« …brillant. »

Pour quelqu'un qui se considérait et se comportait comme une ombre comme Kuroko, il semblait tout bonnement impassable qu'il soit devenu si brillant. Et pourtant, elle ne savait pas si c'était la présence de sa lumière ou non, mais il était lumineux. Pas à la façon d'une lumière. _A la façon dont une ombre le serait_.

« Tu as changé, Kuroko-kun. Tu es différent de Teiko. Tu me donnerais presqu'envie de tomber amoureuse de toi, comme Momoi-san. Prends bien soin de toi. »

Elle le salua d'un grand signe de la main et quitta le gymnase de Seirin en souriant. _Seirin est une équipe dangereuse._ Un clutch-player, un meneur de jeu au vaste champ de vision, un ailier fort avec une capacité de saut impressionnante, le 6e joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles et d'autres joueurs moyens qui n'étaient faibles en rien. Seirin était une équipe dangereuse.

« Avec 49% de chances de s'incliner face à Seiho et 51% de chances de gagner. 21% de chances de briser la défense de Seiho par l'extérieur, 36% de chances d'y arriver par l'intérieur et 43% de chances pour que les passes soient le déclic. Le reste dépend de toi, Kuroko-kun. »

Elle esquissa un maigre sourire en traversant les grilles de l'établissement dans l'autre sens. Elle s'arrêta en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche et le tira, ennuyée d'avance à l'idée de devoir se justifier auprès de Seiza pour son absence aux cours de l'après-midi. Elle se pétrifia se cependant en ouvrant le message, serrant son portable si fort que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent drastiquement.

« _The hell… !_ » Souffla-t-elle en ayant le souffle coupé, incapable de terminer sa phrase. « _What's the_… »

Elle poussa un hoquet étranglé, les yeux écarquillés par… Par quoi au juste ? La surprise ? La joie ? Ou bien… la peur ? Elle déglutit audiblement, fermant les yeux tout en serrant le mobile contre sa poitrine, la respiration lourde, douloureuse. _Pitié, pitié faites que_… Tout aille bien.

* * *

_Rendez-vous au café à côté du collège dimanche à 14h. C'est un ordre._

_Akashi_.


	6. Chapitre 5

_« Le shôgi ? » Répéta-t-elle avec surprise en observant le visage impassible du rouge en face d'elle._

_Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête, ignorant son regard surpris. Il s'appuya sur son menton et jeta un œil à Shintarou à sa droite, qui ignorait parfaitement leur discussion et était plongé dans un ouvrage passionnant qui relatait du japonais ancien._

_« Je ne sais jouer qu'aux échecs. » Avoua-t-elle d'un air penaud en se frottant légèrement les cheveux. « Je ne connais pas les règles du shôgi._

_- Je t'apprendrais. » Répondit-il en ignorant ses dernières paroles._

_Elle haussa les sourcils, continuant à le dévisager avec surprise. Puis elle étira ses lèvres en un demi-sourire moqueur, appuyant son menton contre ses doigts tendus, renversant ses bras sur la table, ayant encore en mémoire ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. __Entre eux deux._

_« __**You're really a weird guy Akashi-kun, you know ? **_» _Souffla-t-elle dans sa langue d'origine en faisant rouler chaque syllabe._

_Il esquissa un sourire en coin comme simple réponse, répondant à ses provocations camouflés. Et alors qu'ils se défiaient tous les deux du regard, elle se détourna légèrement pour toiser avec un sourcil haussé Shintarou qui les regardait tous les deux d'un air vaguement ennuyé._

_« Cessez de faire comme si nous n'avions rien compris à ce qu'il se passait. » Lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment en roulant des yeux._

_Elle se leva alors de sa chaise, contournant son pupitre et se planta devant lui. Toujours avec son air aussi ennuyé, il ferma son livre relevant ses deux yeux céladons et les planta sur son visage aux traits encore enfantins. Elle n'était pas forcément jolie, forcément belle, forcément mignonne. Elle était elle-même._

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ve– »_

_Il cessa même de respirer ayant la folle et stupide envie de mourir sur le champ. Elle était penchée en avant, les doigts croisés entre eux, ses cheveux retombants sur ses épaules, déposant légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, assez légèrement pour parler d'effleurement. Et assez pour lui donner envie de mourir foudroyé. Bon dieu, comment une fille saine d'esprit pouvait-elle s'adonner à ce genre de pratique alors que ce qu'on pouvait le plus qualifier de « petit-ami » se trouvait à un mètre seulement de distance et lui arracherai les lèvres pour une telle action dans son champ de vision, une telle action tout court ? Elle finit par se redresser, le visage impassible, les lèvres légèrement pincées à cause du baiser, les sourcils haussés d'un air de défi._

_« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'enquit-elle lentement avec un sourire taquin._

_Il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il n'allait certainement pas lui répondre immédiatement. Il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste machinal, tentant de souvenir de comment on faisait pour respirer et réfléchir et fixa involontairement ses lèvres qu'elle humecta. Bon dieu. Il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'Akashi se redressa lentement, attrapant l'australienne par le poignet pour la traîner hors de la salle de classe à sa suite Il continua à fixer le vide en face de lui pendant de longues secondes, avant d'effleurer ses lèvres parce qu'elle venait de lui voler impitoyablement son premier baiser._

_« L'horoscope d'Oha-Asa avait prévu un baiser pour les cancers… » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix éteinte._

* * *

« Alex-chan tu es encore plus nerveuse que nous tous réunis~

- **Shut up, Takao !** » Siffla-t-elle d'un ton sec en le fusillant du regard..

Plus de « Takao-kun » tranquille. Lorsqu'elle était stressée avant un match important, la gentille et indifférente médecin devenait sûrement la pire des pestes odieuses qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Elle étira ses lèvres en une moue agacée, tripotant son téléphone. _Stressée à cause du match… Ou bien… ?_

« C'est Akashi ? » S'enquit Midorima assis sur le banc juste à sa droite.

Et alors que Takao lui jetait un regard surpris, elle détourna le regard sur le match de Seirin qui affrontait Seiho. Elle poussa un long soupir, incapable de s'énerver contre le shooteur n°1 de la Génération des Miracles comme elle le faisait avec Takao, et se redressa en pinçant les lèvres.

« Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire. » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. « Je reviens dans une minute. »

Quittant le terrain, elle traversa le couloir à pas de course, ne réussissant pas à se sortir de la tête l'_ordre_ d'Akashi. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour tenter de l'ignorer ou même ne pas se présenter au rendez-vous. Même s'il avait toujours fait preuve d'un certain laxisme à son égard, ses ordres étaient _absolus_. Mais pourquoi… ? Comment pouvait-il… ? _Midorima _? _Non_, ce n'était pas lui. _Kise ?_ Elle poussa un long soupir, incapable de lui en vouloir. Machinalement, elle se frotta la cuisse à travers sa jupe et s'arrêta devant le distributeur d'un air absent. Avec des gestes machinaux, elle glissa la pièce dans la machine et appuya sur un bouton. Elle se figea en contemplant la canette qui en sortit.

« _C'est la préférée d'Akashicchi, n'est-ce pas-ssu ?_ »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vivement de côté, pour voir Kise appuyé sur la machine, l'observant avec un large sourire, ses sourcils blonds largement haussés. Soulagée à l'idée que ça ne soit que lui, elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et poussa un long soupir.

« Tu m'as fait peur, Kise-kun.

- _N'est-ce pas ?_ Je voulais te surprendre et ça a marché, comme toujours-ssu ! Je suis content de te revoir à nouveau~ »

Il tendit les bras dans sa direction, comme dans l'espoir qu'elle revienne si blottir, ainsi qu'elle l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Elle se contenta de rester de marbre, observant ses bras tendus dans sa direction sans ciller. Kise fit la moue, avant d'avancer lui-même pour l'étrangler dans son étreinte d'ours un peu trop affectueuse. Le laissant faire pendant quelques secondes, elle finit par s'extirper de sa prise, détournant le regard pour le planter sur la canette qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touché.

« Tu ne peux plus faire de chose comme ça, Kise-kun. Akashi-kun n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui lui _appartient_.

- Tu n'es pas un objet Alexicchi mais un être humain, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas vivre sans contact avec les autres-ssu. Je suis sûr que même Midorimacchi est d'accord~ ! »

Elle sourit, baissant les yeux pour fixer ses pieds. _On ne pouvait pas vivre sans contact avec les autres_. Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement enfermée dans la cage qu'Akashi lui avait façonnée, incapable de découvrir ce qu'était le monde extérieur. Elle devait pouvoir expérimenter, elle aussi. Et ne pas se cacher de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal à l'avenir.

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse que tu sois là, Kise-kun. » Murmura-t-elle à mi-voix en se penchant pour s'emparer de la canette.

« En parlant d'Akashicchi, il m'a convoqué demain au café juste à côté du collège. Et dire que c'était mon jour de repos…

- Toi aussi ? »

Il lui jeta un regard étrange. Puis il prit la canette, l'ouvrit, et en prit de grandes gorgées sans même lui en demander l'autorisation, avant de lui redonner à moitié vide. Il esquissa un large sourire, brillant à souhait qui devait être conçu spécialement pour faire accepter aux filles ce genre de situation. Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard ennuyé, agacé qu'il ait pu l'entamer avant elle.

« C'est un baiser indirect-ssu ! » S'exclama fièrement Kise.

Elle lui jeta la canette à la figure, trempant son uniforme et tourna les talons, s'éloignant de lui et de toutes ses bêtises. Râlant dans un premier temps, il lui emboîta le pas en remarquant qu'elle ne retournait pas sur le terrain mais se dirigeait vers les gradins.

« Je suis trempée, _Alexicchi _! » Gémit-il en tirant légèrement sur sa veste. « C'est cruel !

- C'est entièrement ta faute, Kise-kun. »

Il essuya des fausses larmes de crocodiles et marqua une pause en remarquant qu'ils se trouvaient du côté où Seirin disputait son match. Se battant pour arracher la victoire alors que de l'autre côté, Shutoku écrasait son adversaire.

« Senpai ! » S'exclama le mannequin en faisant de grands signes son capitaine qui gardait leur place.

Alexis lui tira l'oreille, le faisant glapir de douleur en affirmant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas crier dans un gymnase. Elle lui emboîta tout de même le pas alors qu'il se dirigeait jovialement vers leurs places. Alexis salua Kasamatsu d'un léger hochement de tête, qu'il lui rendit avant de frapper Kise derrière le crâne, lui affirmant à son tour que non, on ne criait pas dans un gymnase et encore moins pendant un match. Elle s'assit entre les deux joueurs de Kaijô et ils reportèrent tous les trois leur attention sur le match. Alexis fronça les sourcils en regardant le score.

« _58-64_. Seirin est mené.

- Ah ? Oui mais…

- Kuroko-kun est sur le banc. Ils ont leur hook-shooteur, leur clutch-player et leur _point-guard_ au multi champ de vision, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils n'ont pas de rebondeur et les deux autres sont moyens. Ils réduisent leur chance de gagner ce match. 48 non, 49%. S'ils peuvent se caler sur le namba running de Seiho, ils gagneront. »

Kise lui jeta un regard étrange. Lorsqu'ils jouaient à Teiko, ceux qui se trouvaient le plus souvent sur le banc étaient Akashi et Kuroko, les fois où ils s'étaient trouvés ensembles sur un terrain se comptant sur les doigts d'une main. Lui, n'avait quasiment jamais été sur le banc. Pas dans la période des trois mois qu'elle avait passé avec eux en tout cas, cela le surprenait donc de la voir commenter un match sur lequel elle venait à peine de poser les yeux.

« Namba running ? » Répéta Kasamatsu en fronçant les sourcils comme le terme ne lui était pas familier. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Lorsque l'être humain lambda bouge, son cerveau coordonne ses mouvements de façon à ce que les bras et les jambes se meuvent en différé. Le namba running consiste à les « brancher » sur la même fréquence pour que le bras droit et la jambe droite par exemple, soient synchronisés. C'est une pratique qui réduit la fatigue musculaire. Et ajouté à leurs déplacements étranges, à la façon dont ils changement de direction avant de pivoter vers celle-ci, dont ils rajoutent des mouvements qui paraissent inutile pour maximiser leur efficacité, c'est redoutable.

- Alors, Seirin va gagner ? » S'enquit Kise en jetant un œil à Kuroko sur le banc.

Elle observa Koganei récupérer la balle et s'écraser sur le banc de Seirin avec force. Jetant un regard à sa propre équipe, elle ouvrit la bouche et s'interrompit lorsque Kise lui pinça les lèvres, soulevant son visage pour qu'elle puisse le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Pas selon tes calculs. » Elle fronça les sourcils et hocha résolument la tête. « Kuroko-kun a dit qu'il gagnerait. Je lui fais confiance, Seirin ne perdra pas. Il ne fait jamais de promesse qu'il ne tient pas.

- Kurokocchi a quitté l'équipe juste après le championnat, l'année précédente. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Midorima n'avait jamais fait mention de ça, ni d'un quelconque problème que ce soit avec Kuroko ou l'équipe. Et en plus, le sixième joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles aimait bien trop le basket, jouer avec la Génération des Miracles et la Génération des Miracles pour abandonner l'équipe.

« Peu après qu'Aominecchi se soit mis à crier sur tous les toits que le seul à pouvoir le vaincre c'était lui-même, et qu'il se soit mis à sauter les entraînement. Je crois que nous avons gagné pendant trop longtemps. Jouer contre Kurokocchi me l'a fait comprendre-ssu. A Teiko nous ne jouions plus, nous ne savions plus ce que voulait dire équipe ou même basket. Nous écrasions les adversaires en croyant que c'était l'ordre naturel des choses.

- Et Akashi-kun vous laissait faire ?

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que la victoire qui compte pour lui, gagner c'est comme–

- Respirer. » L'interrompit-elle en se dégageant doucement, reportant un regard las sur le match. « Les gagnants ont tous, les perdants n'ont rien. Gagner est dans l'ordre naturel des choses. »

Kise hocha vivement la tête avec un sourire amère, posant ses yeux ambres sur Kuroko qui entrait sur le terrain, ajustant machinalement ses serres-poignets. Et Kasamatsu qui écoutait leur discussion leur jeta tout les deux un regard dubitatif.

« Comment est ce Akashi ? » Lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment, d'un ton détaché. « Vous en parlez comme s'il vous était incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans lui.

- C'est la cas. Les ordres d'Akashi-kun sont absolus. C'est un empereur, un roi, un souverain ou ce que tu veux d'autre… Nous sommes des pions, ni plus ni moins. Nous sommes **ses** pions.

- Désobéir à Akashicchi c'est signer son arrêt de mort-ssu. »

Ils avaient dit ça sans ciller, mais leur voix était morne et froide comme si un bloc de glaçon venait de leur tomber dessus. Kasamatsu décida sagement de ne plus mentionner Akashi et Alexis fronça les sourcils en observant le corps pâle de Kuroko. Bien qu'elle l'ait toujours vu jouer de loin, elle ne savait plus à quel point le voir se mouvoir comme il le faisait était impressionnant… Il semblait si… serein. Comme s'il se trouvait enfin dans son élément.

« Kuroko-kun semble heureux.

- C'est la réflexion que je me suis faite ! Pourquoi Kurokocchi semble plus heureux à Seirin qu'avec nous ? »

Elle garda le silence, se contentant de l'observer pour déceler la moindre trace de blessure à cette distance, bien que ça soit fondamentalement impossible. _Pourquoi Kurokocchi semble plus heureux à Seirin qu'avec nous ?_ Elle ne comprenait pas. En regardant Kuroko, elle avait l'impression de le revoir jouer à Teiko – si elle se souvenait bien – deux semaines après l'arrivée de Kise, alors qu'ils commençaient à faire un malheur, tous les 6. Elle ne les avait connu ni avant, ni après mais lorsqu'elle les regardait, elle voyait des adolescents épanouis en jouant au basket, qui adoraient jouer avec leur équipe.

« Seirin prend la tête. » Murmura-t-elle avec détachement avant de sursauter. « **What's the hell…**

- Ils reprennent l'avantage. C'est une défense en un-contre-un sur tout le terrain. Seiho ne cherche pas seulement à les bloquer mais à marquer.

- Ce n'est pas bon, Seirin doit marquer s'ils veulent affronter Midorimacchi-ssu ! »

Elle regarda le _point-guard_ de Seirin – Izuki, Riko lui avait-elle dit en lui donnant toutes les informations utiles sur Seirin – passer avec une habilité rare à Kuroko alors que celui-ci employait sa _Misdirection_. Misdirection… Kuroko tomberait de haut en se rendant compte qu'elle était incapable de fonctionner contre les gens qui voyaient sous tous les angles. Pas seulement Akashi. Takao n'était que le premier, le _point-guard_ de Seirin aussi, il devait sûrement il y avoir de nombreuses personnes capable de déjouer les misdirections. Ou les limiter, comme le faisait Momoi avec ses prédictions. Comme elle le faisait elle-même. Ou lorsqu'elle et Momoi s'associaient pour prédire tout le déroulement d'un match, coordonné au mouvement près de chaque jour.

« Ce n'est pas bon, Tsugawa a analysé les derniers mouvements de Kuroko et a bloqué la trajectoire de la passe. C'est fichu pour Seirin.

- Ne le sous-estime pas… » Murmura-t-elle à voix si basse qu'il ne dut même pas l'entendre. « Kuroko-kun me l'a promis, il ne perdra pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et ses épaules se détendirent instantanément lorsqu'elle vit Kuroko changer la trajectoire de la passe pour son _clutch_-_player_. Celui-ci tordit souplement les poignets, lâchant la balle avec un touché léger. Celle-ci traversa immédiatement l'arceau au-moment où le gong de fit du match retentissait. Un instant, les joueurs restèrent figés de stupéfaction, incapables de croire qu'ils avaient remporté cette victoire. Puis ils se mirent à pousser des cris de joie, s'embrassant et embrassant leur coach qui pleurait comme une petite-fille.

« Ils m'auront fait peur jusqu'au bout-ssu. » Soupira Kise en posant une main contre sa poitrine.

Un large sourire fendit ses lèvres, comme elle observait Kuroko se faire ballotter de gauche à droite par ses coéquipiers, alors qu'on lui frottait les cheveux avec force. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa nouvelle lumière passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le féliciter, revoyant Aomine faire exactement le même geste alors que Kise protestait parce que Kuroko ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup de passe, Midorima râlait parce qu'il n'avait pas assez tiré, Murasakibara gémissait qu'il était fatigué et Akashi déclarait qu'il était satisfait de chacun d'entre eux. Dans ces cas-là, elle et Momoi s'embrassaient en hurlant comme des folles.

« Je savais que Kurokocchi gagnerait ! » S'exclama vivement Kise. « On dirait qu'il va affronter Midorimacchi. Le match de Shutoku vient de se terminer-ssu. »

_En_ _effet_. Alexis se redressa, fixant les joueurs de Shutoku qui quittaient le terrain, un air de suffisance plaqué sur le visage à cause de leur victoire facile. Il état temps pour elle de retrouver son équipe, même si rester avec Kise n'était pas désagréable.

« Je dois y aller.

- Hein ? Mais où est-ce que tu vas-ssu ? Les matchs ne reprennent que l'après-midi ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard perçant par-dessus son épaule.

« _Locker room_. » Et comme il avait l'air d'un poisson qu'on venait brutalement de sortir de l'eau, elle répéta. « Les vestiaires. Je vais chercher voir Midorima-kun.

- Midorimacchi est chanceux ! » Puis il perdit subitement son sourire, la regardant d'un air on-ne-peut-plus sérieux. « Et toi, que vas-tu faire Alexicchi ? Encourager Midorimacchi ou Kurokocchi ? Que veux-tu, au juste ?

- Je ferais ce qui doit être fait. Ni plus, ni moins. »

Elle tourna les talons, quittant les tribunes pour rejoindre les vestiaires de Shutoku. Il avait raison. Que _voulait_-_elle_ au juste ? Elle voulait voir Shutoku gagner. Elle voulait voir Midorima gagner. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Kuroko perde. Elle se figea un instant, écarquillant les yeux. Et depuis quand se préoccupait-elle du devenir de l'équipe ? Il n'y avait que Midorima à ses yeux. Depuis quand se considérait-elle comme la véritable manager de l'équipe, depuis quand s'était-elle attachée à cette équipe ? Elle n'était là que pour Midorima, alors pourquoi le futur de Shutoku la préoccupait-il ? _Peu importe_. Kuroko était le moins endurant, mais celui qui sollicitait le plus son corps. Plus qu'Aomine le faisait. C'était dangereux. Pas que pour lui, mais aussi pour tout le monde. Ils étaient bien trop doués pour leur corps encore en développement. Elle ferait ce qui doit être fait. Elle avait choisi Shutoku plus que tous les autres choix qui s'offraient à elle, elle avait choisi Midorima. Alors elle s'en tiendrait à se choix et l'encouragerait de toutes ses forces.

« _Alex-chan _! »

Elle releva les yeux alors que Takao passait un bras autour de ses épaules, s'appuyant sur elle de tout son poids, manquant de la faire chanceler. C'est le capitaine qui les rattrapa tous les deux alors qu'ils manquaient de se prendre un mur, foudroyant Takao du regard.

« Fais attention, _le premier année_.

- Ne sois pas méchant Cap'tain ! Alex-chan est parti pendant tout le match alors qu'elle a dit qu'elle revenait ! Je suis sûr qu'elle avait un rendez-vous secret~

- J'étais avec Kise-kun. Nous regardions le match de Seirin. »

Takao fit la moue alors que le capitaine esquissait un large sourire. Puis il l'entraîna à sa suite, souriant lorsqu'elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule vers Midorima. Il secoua la main devant lui avec amusement, se penchant vers son oreille comme s'il voulait lui dire un secret très important.

« Shin-chan était inquiet~ Il ne faisait que de tripoter son objet chanceux, de regarder vers la sortie et de répéter que c'était un jour de malchance pour les poissons et les vierges. Shin-chan est si timide~

- Ferme-la Takao. » Siffla celui-ci en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste habituel.

Celui-ci fit la moue pendant quelques demi-secondes, avant de recouvrer son sourire amusé, hochant la tête dans la direction d'Alexis pour lui affirmer qu'il disait la vérité. _Me suis-je attachée à eux… Parce qu'ils me rappellent Teiko ? Parce que Midorima-kun semble détendu ici _? Elle s'arracha à ses pensées lorsque Takao la poussa sur le banc, avant de s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle, recouvrant un air sérieux pour écouter le coach.

« C'est une véritable surprise que Seirin ait défait un des trois rois de Tokyo, Seiho. Seulement ça ne change rien pour nous. Nous les battrons et irons à l'Inter-High ! »

Tous les joueurs de la pièce poussèrent une exclamation synchronisée, motivés par les paroles de leur coach. Celui-ci jeta un regard dans sa direction et elle se redressa, s'approchant de lui pour être au centre de l'attention, se munissant d'un petit carnet à la couverture verte cuivrée.

« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'étudier les styles de jeu favoris de Seirin. Je ne peux affirmer avec certitude que deux choses. Premièrement, ils sont un style de jeu collectif qui consiste à relayer les passes en passant par leur meneur de jeu à chaque fois. Deuxièmement, ils concentrent leur jeu sur le duo Kuroko-kun/Kagami-kun. Ils ont des styles de basket complémentaires. Plus ou moins. »

Aomine était plus en osmose avec Kuroko.

« Dans l'ensemble, Seirin est une équipe moyenne avec un intérieur faible, qui ne prend quasiment jamais de rebonds. Cependant, ils ont tous des talents individuels bien spéciaux. Leur pièce maitresse, Kuroko-kun. Il faut pouvoir le voir afin de l'arrêter. »

Elle marqua une pause, vérifiant qu'elle captait bien l'attention de tous. Et en effet, ils étaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant la suite avec impatience pour mettre rapidement une stratégie au point afin de vaincre Seirin rapidement.

« Le _point-guard_… » Elle soupira comme tout le monde tiquait au terme anglais. « …meneur de jeu, Shun Izuki. Il peut voir une situation sous plusieurs angles de vus différents qui lui confère une analyse rapide de la passe optimale. Cependant, il est incapable de voir l'ensemble du terrain, contrairement à toi Takao-kun. Le capitaine et _shooting-guard_ – arrière si vous préférez – Hyuuga Junpei. Sa spécialité, c'est les _three-points_. Cependant, il ne peut pas garder un rythme de tir soutenu pendant le match. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses notes.

« Le _power forward…_ » Elle leva carrément les yeux au ciel devant l'air ahuri qui passa sur leur visage. « ...intérieur, Kagami Taiga. Il ne sait rien faire d'autre que dunker, et possède un jeu aérien réduit de moitié. Lorsqu'il saute sur sa jambe la plus forte, il doit tenir son ballon de la main gauche et est impossible de faire quoique ce soit avec. Je pense qu'il est le lycéen qui peut se vanter d'avoir la plus grande détente, et de sauter le plus haut. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Le **pivot**… » Elle appuya sur toutes les syllabes, abandonnant l'idée de donner les postes dans son anglais natal. « …Mitobe Rinnosuke. Il n'a rien de particulier, mais c'est un _hook-shooteur_. Il est aussi particulièrement bon en défense. Et enfin, l'élément le plus dangereux de Seirin, le numéro 11, Kuroko Tetsuya-kun. Il jouait à Teiko avec Midorima-kun. Il utilise la misdirection. A la base, c'est une personne avec peu de présence. Il accentue son manque de présence et se spécialise dans les passes. On ne peut le voir qu'en ayant vu sur l'ensemble du terrain. »

Elle sourit à la mention du bleuté.

« C'est aussi leur plus grande faiblesse. Il ne peut pas utiliser la misdirection pendant tout un match et ne sait que passer. Les autres joueurs sont moyens. Seirin est une équipe moyenne qui possède un joueur de talent encore novice à l'état brut, et un autre joueur de talent expérimenté qui rencontre les limites de son style de jeu. Tirer de l'extérieur revient à tuer Seirin. C'est un match de probabilité. 62% de chances de victoire pour Shutoku et 38% pour Seirin. 76% de chances que la coach de Seirin sorte Kuroko-kun s'il est marqué par Takao-kun. 6% de chances qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en sortir. 12% de chances que Kagami-kun réussisse à sauter assez haut pour arrêter le tirs de Midorima-kun. 96% de chances pour que ses jambes lâchent d'ici la fin de ce match. Je ne suis pas Momoi-san, je ne pourrais pas prédire les déplacements individuels de chacun, mais je peux avoir une idée du déroulement du match. Je n'ai jamais perdu une bataille de prédiction.. »

Elle jeta un regard au coach qui hochait la tête, assimilant toutes les informations et referma son carnet. A Teiko, lorsqu'elles et Momoi s'associaient pour prédire le déroulement d'un match, on ne pouvait même plus appeler ça un match. Il était arrivé que Teiko gagne avec des scores hallucinants de 178 à 0 simplement parce qu'elles prédisaient ensembles les attaques adverses et donnaient des directives pour les stopper. Si elle venait à affronter Momoi, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait. Momoi prédisait les déplacements individuels et elle spéculait sur le déroulement possible d'un match. Chacune aurait ses chances.

« Toi… Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? » S'écria Miyaji en la pointant du doigt comme si elle était une extraterrestre.

« Tout est une question de logique. Je me base sur ce que je sais de chacun. Je ne peux pas connaître leur futur mouvement à l'avance malheureusement, je ne suis pas de ce type. Cependant, je peux me faire une idée sur leur réaction dans une situation donnée, sur leur jeu dans un temps donné, sur leur état d'esprit dans un temps donné. Le cerveau est le moteur du corps humain. Il me suffit de connaître leurs habilités physique et leur façon de réfléchir, autrement dit le fonctionnement de leur cerveau. Tout est une question de probabilité. »

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, pensant que ses explications étaient claires, puis jeta un regard incisif à Midorima, piétinant toutes ses bêtises sur le destin et l'horoscope. Mais il l'ignora, fixant son objet chanceux du regard. _Mauvais joueur_. Elle reporta son attention sur le _Small forward_ de Shutoku qui semblait s'être perdu en chemin. Elle esquissa un large sourire, amusé qu'il soit étonné de ses étranges habiletés.

« Vous pensiez réellement que tout ce que je savais faire, c'était bander les blessures ? Je ne connaîtrais pas aussi bien le basket si je ne l'avais pas expérimenté.

- Tu essayes de nous dire que tu as déjà joué au basket ? » S'étonna Takao alors que son sourire disparaissait.

« J'essaye simplement de dire qu'on ne peut pas tout apprendre dans les livres. »

Si jouer au basket l'avait intéressé un jour, ça ne l'intéressait plus. Ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était élaborer des stratégies, des tactiques pour des joueurs de basket. Prendre soin d'une équipe. Et elle le ferait. _Un jour_. Pas avec Shutoku, mais dès qu'il _lui_ demanderait, elle le ferait. Après tout, n'était-ce pas pour ça qu'elle travailler aussi dur, qu'elle étudiait autant ? Pour retourner auprès de _lui_, auprès d'_eux_ quand le moment serait venu. Pas encore, mais il viendrait. Elle en était _persuadée_.

* * *

_Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûre de toi, Alexis-san. Nous ne perdrons pas. Seirin n'est pas faible. Seirin est une équipe encore trop limité. Seirin est faible_. Étonnamment, observant les joueurs dépités et terrassés de son lycée s'incliner face à ceux qui les avait vaincus, elle sentit ses yeux se brouiller de larmes. _Pourquoi _? Pourquoi avait-elle les yeux qui piquaient, la gorge qui se nouait, la poitrine qui se serrait ? Ce n'était qu'une défaite. _Une défaite_. Elle réprima ses larmes avec force, se levant du banc sur lequel elle était assise avec un effort surhumain, et tendit les mains aux joueurs dépités qui passèrent à côté d'elle. Tout d'abord surpris de ce geste inhabituels, ils frappèrent tous dans ses mains les uns après les autres, lui souriant malgré tout parce qu'elle tentait de leur remonter le moral à sa façon. Elle tressaillit lorsque Midorima se planta devant elle, mais soutint son regard. Il la fixa en silence pendant plusieurs longues secondes, le visage vide de tout émotion, puis leva les mains à son tour pour frapper dans les siennes, avant de passer derrière elle pour rejoindre les vestiaires, une serviette sur la tête pour camoufler son visage. Elle se pinça les lèvres et sourit au coach qui frappa à son tour dans ses main, sentant tous les muscles de son visage frémir à cause de ce simple étirement de lèvres. Puis, plus lourds que jamais, ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps alors qu'elle baissait la tête. _J'ai perdu_. _Pourquoi_… ? Pourquoi cette notion de défaite la faisait-elle se sentir si nauséeuse, si fébrile ? Ce n'était… C'était la première fois qu'elle perdait un affrontement. Était-ce le _désespoir_ que l'on ressentait lorsque ça arrivait ?

« _Alexis-san_. »

Elle tourna la tête d'un mouvement absent vers Kuroko qui se trouvait là, juste à côté d'elle, n'ayant même pas la force de s'étonner de sa présence si près d'elle. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez-elle, _chez Seiza_ et se rouler en boule, écoutant celle-ci se plaindre à propos de ses kohais du kendo et… _Et quoi au juste _? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si étrange à cause d'une simple défaite ? Elle se sentait si… _Mal _?

« Tu avais raison, Kuroko-kun. Tu n'as pas perdu. Je suis désolée je… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant, enlaçant le joueur fantôme de toutes ses forces, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de cette étreinte. Pour quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais qui était important.

« Tu _pleures_. » Constata simplement le joueur fantôme.

Elle esquissa un sourire d'autodérision, enfonçant son visage dans le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle lui arrivait à peine au menton. C'était une catastrophe lorsqu'elle se trouvait à côté de joueur si grand, comme Murasakibara ou même Midorima. Avec Kuroko, elle ne se sentait pas petite… elle se sentait à l'aise.

« Je suis désolée. » Répéta-t-elle doucement sans le relâcher une seule seconde. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, elles coulent toutes seules. C'est la première fois que je perds quelque chose, c'est un sentiment étrange. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Est-ce que c'est parce que… _Gagner est comme respirer _? Alors _perdre_ est comme suffoquer ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Il n'y a rien d'excitant à gagner trop longtemps. Mais il n'y a rien de plus dur que perdre. »

Elle renifla – très élégant d'ailleurs la morve sur le t-shirt de Kuroko – et hocha la tête tout contre lui, incapable de le relâcher une seule seconde, combien même Momoi ou Akashi soit dans le gymnase. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger pour l'instant, pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas entièrement ressaisie.

« Oï Kuroko tu– »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis le relâcha lentement, s'éloignant de lui à regrets. Il était à Seirin maintenant. Il n'était pas la pour la consoler alors qu'elle chialait comme une petite-fille. Alexis s'essuya vivement les yeux pour tenter de faire disparaître ses larmes – sans succès – et jeta un regard aux joueurs de Seirin qui étaient plantés derrière le 6e joueur fantôme, le regardant avec un étonnement non-feint. Elle baissa aussitôt la tête pour fusiller ses pieds du regard, sentant les larmes affluer à nouveau.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir importuné.

- Tu ne m'as pas importuné.

- Je suis désolée. Je dois rejoindre mon équipe. C'était un bon match, rejouons à nouveau à l'occasion. »

Et comme il ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, elle se détourna à toute vitesse, ne pouvant supporter son regard plus longtemps. Kuroko avait compris ce qu'était le _désespoir_, il savait à quoi pouvait mener une défaite. C'était pour ça qu'il semblait comprendre la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait si mal. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'embêter plus. Elle ne voulait pas embêter son équipe. Elle ne voulait embêter personne. Elle voulait… _Akashi_. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là, maintenant. Mais il était à Kyoto. Il était à 3 heures de Tokyo. Incapable de supporter l'air du gymnase plus longtemps, elle préféra sortir dehors, ignorant la pluie battante, ayant besoin d'air frais. _J'ai oublié mes affaires dans les vestiaires_. Réalisa-t-elle alors qu'elle frissonnait à cause du brusque changement de température. _Tant pis. Quelqu'un les prendra_. Elle avança en silence, frottant ses bras simplement couverts de la chemise qu'elle portait en plus de sa jupe d'uniforme. _Je pleure parce que j'ai perdu. Je ris parce que j'ai gagné. Gagner est comme respirer. Perdre est comme suffoquer. Gagner trop longtemps n'est pas excitant. Perdre est bien trop dur. Je suis indifférente à mes victoires. Je suis malade de mes défaites. Qu'est-ce qui est juste ? …Kuroko_.

« Akashi sera furieux si tu attrapes froid, _baka_. »

Elle leva les yeux en sentant quelque chose de léger poser subitement sur sa tête. Elle attrapa le vêtement qui venait visiblement d'être déposé sur sa tête, et déplia la large veste de Midorima avec étonnement. Elle jeta un regard étrange au joueur derrière elle qui détourna le regard, en ajustant ses lunettes.

« Ne va pas te faire d'idée. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Akashi sera furieux si tu attrapes froid.

- Merci Midorima-kun.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi-nanodayo. »

Incapable de réussir à sourire même devant sa ridicule excuse, elle passa la veste sur ses épaules. Et il resta derrière elle en silence, alors qu'elle sentait son regard vissé sur elle mais qu'elle était incapable d'arrêter ses larmes que la pluie effaçait pour elle, dieu merci. Une défaite faisait vraiment se sentir misérable. Elle poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, incapable d'arrêter cette fontaine de larmes qui s'écoulait alors même qu'elle n'était pas triste. _Bon sang…_ Quand cela allait-il enfin prendre fin ?

« Toi… Tu es vraiment stupide pas vrai ? » Lâcha le basketteur derrière elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant parler puis fit brusquement volte-face, prête à se mettre de nouveau en colère, à hurler. Mais le premier son n'eut même pas le temps de traverser sa gorge qu'elle se retrouvait plaquée contre lui, écrasée par sa poigne. Essayait-il… _de la réconforter _? Lui, le grand Midorima Shintarou, le roi de la fierté et de la suffisance ? Nah~ elle devait sûrement s'être évanouie à un moment ou à un autre pendant le match… _n'est-ce pas _? Elle n'était pas vraiment dans ses bras… trempée comme si elle s'était plongée tout habillée dans une piscine ? Midorima était vraiment devenu… _gentil…_

« Tu es vraiment stupide, de pleurer tout seule dans ton coin-nanodayo. Les femmes sont pathétiques. »

…_Ou pas._ D'accord, elle ne rêvait pas. Elle s'accrocha tout de même à lui, poussant un long soupir parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être stupide à être la seule imbécile à pleurer comme si quelqu'un était mort. Elle resserra ses mains contre son vêtement, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a perdu. Nous n'étions pas moins forts. Est-ce que j'aurais fait… une erreur de calcul ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Kuroko s'est montré plus fort cette fois-ci, voilà tout. »

Elle hocha la tête comme une petite-fille à qui on apprenait une leçon. Elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur, elle n'avait pas été moins forte, ses prédictions n'avaient pas failli. Seulement, Seirin avait trouvé la force de les contourner, de les révoquer, de les éviter. Elle ne s'était pas montrée faible. Ils avaient simplement était plus forts.

« Je te remercie…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas–

- _…Shintarou-kun_. »

Elle le sentit se raidir et se figer et leva les yeux vers lui. Il la transperçait de ses deux iris céladons, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient sur le milieu de son front, un air mécontent plaqué au visage. Mais il fut interrompu au moment où il ouvrait la bouche.

« Ohéles_ amoureux~ Shin-chan, Alex-chan, _c'est l'heure de partir ! »

_Takao_. Midorima la repoussa si brutalement qu'elle chancela. Il se détourna complètement d'elle, fusillant Takao du regard. Et pas que lui, toute l'équipe arborait un sourire goguenard, un « _j'ai-tout-vu_ » clairement sous-entendu. Alexis sourit en voyant l'équipe de Shutoku, se fichant bien des raisons pour lesquels elle s'était attachée à cette équipe. Elle l'avait fait et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle sourit à tous les joueurs qui passaient à côté d'elle, attendant que Takao les rejoigne avec ses affaires qu'il lui avait gracieusement rapporté, et tous les trois marchèrent côte-à-côte, suivant le groupe plus lentement.

« J'ai interrompu quelque chose~ ? » Glissa sournoisement Takao.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que Midorima lui demandait sèchement de la fermer. Takao enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Midorima en chantonnant des « _Shin-chan faisait des cachotteries avec Alex-chan !_ » à tue-tête. Ladite Alex n'avait même pas cœur à protester, écoutant Midorima invectiver Takao et lui promettre mille souffrances s'il ne se taisait pas immédiatement.

« _E~eh_ où sont les autres ? » S'exclama tout à coup Takao en regardant autour de lui.

Ses deux acolytes firent de même. En effet, ils avaient tellement traîné que l'équipe était hors de vu. Elle fronça les sourcils, prête à proposer de rentrer directement lorsqu'un bruit de faim du monde se fit entendre, couvrant tout ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle se figea pendant quelques secondes, puis elle et Takao firent volte-face en même temps pour fixer Midorima d'un air ahuri.

« _Shin-chan_… C'était ton estomac ce bruit horrible ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ne m'attribuez pas les fautes de toutes vos mauvaises manières-nanodayo. »

Elle éclata de rire alors que Takao protestait vivement qu'il n'y était pour rien, que le shooteur n°1 de la Génération des Miracles était le fautif et que c'était bas de les accuser eux alors que c'était de lui que venait ce bruit horrible.

« Dans ce cas allons manger quelque part avant de rentrer. » Proposa-t-elle un rire toujours coincé dans la gorge.

« Oui ! Il y a un restaurant pas très loin d'ici, on a qu'à y aller~ ! »

Et avant que le rabat-joie n'ait le temps de protester, Takao les traînait déjà à sa suite, vers ce restaurant dont il ne cessait de vanter les mérites en chemin. Il poussa doucement le battant en bois.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, est-ce que vous avez trois… »

Alexis buta contre Midorima qui s'était arrêté brutalement. Même Takao semblait choqué par ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle se massa le nez avec un soupir, puis se pencha légèrement de côté pour voir ce qui les avait autant choqué et sentit son estomac remonter dans sa poitrine. _Seirin… Et Kise avec Kasamatsu…_

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » S'enquit le Capitaine de Seirin d'un air choqué. « Et… où sont les autres ?

- On a perdu nos senpais pendant que Shin-chan et Alex-chan faisaient des cachotteries. On s'est dit qu'on allait trouver un endroit où manger.

- On va ailleurs. » Claqua Midorima d'un ton sec en tournant les talons.

Alexis resta planté à côté de l'entrée, regardant les deux autres partir sans bouger le moindre cil. Elle observa la tempête qui se déchaînait à l'extérieur avec détachement, puis Midorima et Takao revenir, encore plus trempés qu'au départ.

« Hein ? Tu es Kasamatsu de Kaijô ! » S'étonna Takao en voyant le senpai de Kise. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux. « Je t'ai vu dans le Mensuel du Basket ! Tu es connu comme était un bon meneur de jeu. Oh~ ! Comme je joue à la même position, j'aimerais bien parler avec toi ! Je peux me joindre à vous ? Allons parler par là ! Alex-chan tu n'as qu'à rester avec Shin-chan~ »

Mais alors qu'elle faisait mine de se désister et de rejoindre Kasamatsu, Midorima l'attrapa par le col de sa veste à lui, beaucoup trop grande pour elle qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux et dont les manches dépassaient clairement. Il la traîna derrière elle sans ménagement et l'assis à côté de Kagami, avant de s'asseoir juste à sa droite. Un long silence régna sur tout l'ensemble de la table.

« Pourquoi ne pas commander quelque chose ? » Lâcha soudainement Kuroko en attrapant le menu, pour détendre l'atmosphère. « J'ai faim.

- J'ai déjà bien mangé, alors ce que j'ai me suffit-ssu. »

Juste en face de Kuroko, Kagami commandait tellement que les oreilles d'Alexis sifflaient. Bon sang, comment pouvait-on manger autant ? Murasakibara le faisait aussi, mais c'était différent. Pour lui, c'était presque _normal_.

« Je suis étonné que tu puisse manger cette–

- Midorima-kun. » L'interrompit Alexis avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose de vulgaire.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » S'écria Kise en pinçant les lèvres. « Et puis tu commandes trop ! » Ajouta-t-il en même temps que Midorima invectivait Kagami en hurlant un « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'australienne gloussa silencieusement derrière sa main, heureuse de constater que leurs rapports ne s'étaient absolument pas détériorés. Ils se comportaient toujours de la même façon enfantine, se prenant le choux dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

« C'est bon. » Assura doucement Kuroko. « Kagami-kun va tout manger.

- Il est vraiment humain ? » Soupira Kise en fixant le rouquin.

Elle referma le menu alors qu'ils continuaient à se disputer et commanda rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'on leur apportait ce qu'ils avaient commandé, Alexis observa Midorima qui se tenait le menton relevé, la bouche formant une moue dédaigneuse. _Il boudait_. Comme un gamin de 3 ans, le grand Midorima Shintarou boudait.

« _Ma~ah_ perdre n'est pas amusant, mais allez ! » Tenta de le conforter Kise. Et comme Midorima ne réagissait pas, il jeta un regard implorant à la jeune fille à côté de lui qui observait avec fascination la plaque chauffante. « Alexicchi tu n'as jamais été dans ce genre de restaurant, pas vrai ?

- Je pensais être familiarisée avec la culture japonaise et pourtant… C'est la première fois que je vois ce genre de chose. Il n'y a absolument pas de restaurant comme ça à Sydney.

- Je suis content que tu découvre enfin alors-ssu ! La prochaine fois, je te montrerai encore quelque chose que tu n'as jamais vu ! _E~eh_ mais vous devriez bien vous entendre avec Kagamicchi puisque vous avez tous les deux vécu dans un pays où on parle anglais~ »

Elle jeta un regard à Kagami à côté de lui, qui lui rendit.

« _You're american ?_

_- Australian._ » Répondit-elle dans le même anglais. « _I came first in Japan two years ago for a linguistic sojourn. It's hard to accustom the Japanese culture but I do my best_. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu puis retourna à son repas. Elle fit de même, avant de remarquer les regards surpris des trois membres de la Générations des Miracles sur elle. Elle haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils la regardaient ainsi.

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler anglais-ssu ! A part pour des jurons~ Comme ça, tu peux dire en anglais à Midorimacchi que les ennemis d'hier sont les amis de demain !

- J'ai juste perdu contre lui-nanodayo. » Protesta celui-ci en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un mouvement altier. « Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'être assis avec eux ne te dérange pas. Tu as déjà perdu contre eux.

- Eh bien… J'aurais ma revanche à l'Inter-High. »

Kuroko et Kagami s'immobilisèrent tous les deux – très élégamment avec tout ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche – pour observer Kise qui se pencha vers le bleuté avec un sourire confiant, une flamme de défi brillant dans le regard.

« Je ne perdrai pas la prochaine fois.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça. » Ricana Kagami.

« Kise… Tu as un peu changé. » Lâcha soudainement Midorima en jetant ses baguettes sur Alexis.

Elle faillit lui planter la main dans la table avec, mais il esquiva d'un mouvement qui pourrait sembler désinvolte. Elle roula des yeux d'un air agacé, observant son assiette l'estomac noué, sans que rien ne lui paraisse appétissant. Cette conversation faisait remonter le goût amer de la défaite.

« Tes yeux… Ils sont étranges-nanodayo.

- Peut-être parce que je m'entraîne un peu plus, depuis que nous avons joué contre Kurokocchi. Je commence à penser que… C'est amusant de jouer au basket avec les joueurs de Kaijô. »

Et au même moment, alors qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à manger quelque chose, Alexis tiqua à cause de ses paroles et avala de travers. Elle émit un sifflement étrange en se tortillant dans tous les sens parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Midorima lui tapa dans le dos d'un mouvement agacé et Kise lui tendit gracieusement un verre d'eau. Rouge comme une tomate, elle les remercia tous les deux du bout des lèvres.

« J'ai dû me trompé, tu n'as pas changé. Tu as juste retrouvé ton état d'avant nos trois victoires de championnat. »

_Les trois victoires de championnat._

« Mais nous sommes tous comme à cette époque. » Intervint Kuroko en fixant son assiette.

« Vous pouvez changer comme vous le voulez. Mais je ne joue pas au basket pour m'amuser-nanodayo.

- Vous y pensez trop. » Survint soudainement Kagami, prenant enfin part à la conversation. « C'est évident que nous jouons au basket parce que c'est amusant.

- Comment oses-tu parler comme ça alors que tu ne sais rien– »

Tout le monde retint son souffle en voyant la crêpe retomber sur les cheveux de Midorima. Takao s'était figé en plein mouvement et Kise hésitait entre rire et ignorer ce qui venait de se passer. L'australienne, elle, avait recommencé à manger avec modération, s'excluant d'office de cette conversation qui ne la concernait pas.

« Nous pourrons en reparler plus tard. » Déclara Midorima en se redressant. « Takao, viens voir.

- Pardon, pardon ! Shin-chan je suis désolé~ »

Toutes les excuses du monde n'aurait rien changé, qu'il attrapait déjà son équipier par le col pour le traîner à sa suite. Ils sortirent tous les deux du restaurant pendant de longues secondes, totalement silencieuses. Puis il revint tranquillement, entièrement propre, _sans Takao_.

« Kagami, laisse-moi te dire une chose. Il y a deux membres de la Génération des Miracles à Tokyo. » Il attrapa le sac qu'Alexis tendait dans sa direction. « Moi et un homme nommé Aomine Daiki. Tu l'affronteras lors du championnat de la Ligue. C'est un joueur du même type que toi.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais il est fort aussi hein ?

- Il l'est. Mais son style de basket… Je ne l'aime pas. » Murmura Kuroko en serrant les poings.

Il y eut un long silence sur la table, pesant. Puis, Midorima déposa l'argent de son repas sur la table, détournant le regard vers la porte. Alexis, elle, observait Kuroko fixement. Il n'aimait pas… Le style de basket d'Aomine ? Pourtant, ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires. Depuis quand… Kuroko et Aomine s'étaient-ils _éloignés_ ainsi ?

« Bon, fais de ton mieux. » Lâcha Midorima d'un ton détaché en se détournant. « On y va Alexis. »

Elle hocha la tête et attrapa ses affaires avant de s'incliner face à l'attablée.

« Tu reviendras nous voir, hein ? » S'enquit Kise alors qu'elle courait après Midorima qui partait déjà. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt et fronça les sourcils, se retournant pour toiser Kuroko. « J'irais voir Aomine-kun très bientôt. Ne perds pas, Kuroko-kun. »

Puis elle se retourna pour rattraper Midorima qui avait déjà atteint la porte.

« Midorima-kun, Alexis-san ! » S'exclama Kuroko en se redressant. « Affrontons-nous à nouveau. »

Elle sourit à son attention, heureuse qu'il le propose, puis jeta un œil à Midorima qui fixait la porte. Il finit par jeter un œil à Kuroko qui souriait, puis à Kagami qui continuait à manger, puis remonta ses lunettes d'un geste machinal.

« Évidemment. Je gagnerai le prochain match. »

Puis il posa une main sur la tête de la petite australienne à côté de lui, et sortit à l'extérieur à sa suite, rejoignant Takao qui patientait, sur la selle du vélo, prêt à les remorquer tous les deux chacun chez-soi. Il leva les mains en les voyant sortir.

« Pas besoin de _Janken_* (pierre-feuille-ciseaux), ce soir. » Midorima sembla surpris un instant, puis esquissa un microscopique sourire. « En échange, oublie ton objet chanceux.

- Je ne perdrai pas, la prochaine fois. J'achèterais un _Shigiraki_ encore plus grand.

- La taille n'est pas le problème ! »

Ils grimpèrent tous les deux dans la remorque et elle s'appuya sur le bord de celle-ci, étouffant un bâillement. La journée avait été épuisante. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Même s'ils n'étaient pas qualifiés pour l'Inter-High, il y a avait la Winter-Cup en hiver. Ce n'était pas fini. _Ça ne faisait que commencer_.


	7. Chapitre 6

Un chapitre particulièrement ciblé sur Midorima et Alexis, une petite pause dans l'histoire pour ce concentrer sur notre paire favorite. (la mienne, pas la votre bien-sûr) Si vous vous attendiez à une confrontation super électrique avec notre cher Sei-chan, et ben ratée! Toute la "post-discussion" qu'ils ont pu avoir a été passée sous silence, ce qui est partiellement la cause du plus gros conflit de ce chapitre.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_« Tetsu-kun qu'est-ce que tu prends ?_

_- Un milk-shake à la vanille._

_- Hors de question Tetsuya. »_

_Elle plissa les yeux sur la carte. Aomine qui l'observait fixer des yeux le menu depuis plus de 5 minutes haussa largement ses sourcils, échangeant un regard interrogateur avec Kise. Celui-ci, assis juste en face d'elle, se pencha légèrement vers elle avec un large sourire._

_« Alexicchi tu ne sais pas lire les kanjis ? »_

_Elle déglutit audiblement. Tout le monde arrêta ses activités autour de la table, fixant la jeune fille qui referma le menu d'un mouvement sec et détourna le regard vers l'extérieur. Kise éclata de rire, rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que Kuroko lui pinçait les côtes._

_« Ce n'est pas drôle Kise-kun._

_- Attends… Tu veux dire que tu ne sais vraiment pas lire les kanjis ? » S'écria Aomine d'un air choqué._

_« Je suis sûre que ce couple là-bas ne t'a pas entendu. » Siffla-t-elle d'un ton sec._

_Elle boudait. Elle boudait parce qu'ils avaient compris que malgré son excellent japonais, elle ne savait pas __**lire**__ le japonais. Un contraste étonnant pour quelqu'un qui le parlait aussi bien. Elle fit la moue en reportant son attention sur les joueurs qui l'observaient._

_« Ce n'est pas un drame. Je sais toujours lire et parler anglais._

_- Tu n'es pas en Australie Alexis, mais au Japon. » Décréta Akashi. « Nous t'apprendrons._

_- C'est vrai ! » S'exclama Momoi avec un large sourire. « Tetsu-kun est bon en japonais !_

_- Tetsu n'est pas "bon". Il est moyen partout, même en japonais._

_- Dai-chan toi qui n'es bon nulle part, tu devrais te taire~_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Satsuki !_

_- Exactement ce que Momocchi vient de dire ! »_

_Elle observa Kise, Aomine et Momoi se disputer et sourit. Elle releva les yeux vers Midorima, alors qui lui plantait un petit livre à la couverture verte avec des reliures en cuir sous les yeux et le remercia du bout des lèvres en le prenant. Il se détourna, réajustant ses lunettes._

_« Ne crois pas que ce soit un cadeau ou quelque chose comme ça. Même un enfant de 5 ans pourrait lire ce livre-nanodayo._

_- Merci, Midorima-kun. Merci tout le monde. Même toi, Murasakibara-kun._

_- Hn. Je te donnerai un bonbon._

_- Et puis je ne suis pas si stupide que ça. Je sais avec quels kanjis s'écrit Alexandra. »_

_Kise étira ses lèvres en un large sourire._

_« Alexandra Sovrana Josianna Bentley~ » Ronronna Kise en balançant la tête sur le côté._

_Elle le fusilla du regard. Comment avait-il pris conscience de tout son nom en entier, bon sang ? C'était simplement Alexis, ni plus ni moins. Elle fit la moue, et baissa les yeux captant le regard d'Akashi. Elle avait de la chance. De la chance qu'ils se préoccupent autant d'elle._

* * *

Elle courrait de toutes ses forces, le souffle court, la respiration hachée, fendant les rues de Tokyo à toute vitesse. Elle _n'_était _pas_ en retard. Elle ne _devait_ pas être en retard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et poussa un grognement étouffé en contemplant le cadran et l'heure tardive qui la narguait. _14h07._ Akashi allait la tuer. Et après l'avoir tué, il la découperait en petits morceaux, les transformerait en poudre, les disséminerait dans la nourriture de la Génération des Miracles et les forcerait à _la_ manger. Bon d'accord, il n'irait quand même pas _jusque_-là, mais dieu seul sait à quel point il affectionnait donner des punitions les plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Un jour, alors qu'elle avait eu une demi-heure de retard à l'entraînement parce que Seiza l'avait retenu dans le bureau du conseil des élèves, elle avait été forcé de répertorier tous les joueurs du club, puis de recommencer ce répertoire six fois. Elle avait eu les doigts gonflés pendant trois jours. Mais il s'était bien occupé d'elle, passant de la pommade sur ses doigts endoloris chaque jour. Dur mais juste. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement gentil, mais il n'était pas méchant non plus. Effrayant certes, mais tellement plus que ça. Elle poussa un long soupir, se sentant à bout de souffle en ayant le café en vu. Le café où elle avait appris à lire le japonais, chaque soir, sous la tutelle de la Génération des Miracles. Bien que la moitié d'entre eux ne servent pas à grand-chose. C'était majoritairement Kuroko qui lui apprenait, se faisant réprimander avec force par un Midorima outré lorsqu'il faisait des erreurs. Dans ces moments, la situation dégénérait parce que Momoi prenait la défense de son « Tetsu-kun » avec Kise. Et Akashi, ignorant royalement les autres prenait le relais, étonnamment patient avec elle. Un mois plus tard, elle avait fait d'énormes progrès et pouvait lire de longs textes sans vraiment faire trop d'erreurs. Et Aomine se vantait, hochant largement la tête en affirmant que son aide avait été précieuse. Dans ces cas-là, Midorima se mettait en colère et des insultes volaient très bientôt entre les deux joueurs. _Ils étaient tellement amusants_. Elle s'amusait tellement. Elle marqua une pause, s'arrêtant devant la porte du café pour reprendre son souffle. _14h09_. Bon sang ! Ça faisait une sacrée trotte depuis chez Seiza tout de même. Elle releva les yeux en entendant la cloche sonner, signe que la porte s'ouvrait et se figea en posant les yeux sur Kuroko et Aomine qui sortaient côte à côte. _Bon dieu…_

…

Ils marquèrent tous les deux une pause en la voyant. Puis, Kuroko lui offrit un vague hochement de tête alors qu'Aomine détournait le regard, croisant les bras sur sa nuque et tous les deux reprirent leur chemin comme si de rien était. Figée à cause de ce snobisme insultant, elle fit volte-face les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient sur le milieu de son front, ouvrant la bouche, prête à hurler pour se faire entendre. Mais elle s'interrompit lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et releva les yeux vers la personne à qui appartenait cette main.

« Midorima-kun ! » S'étonna-t-elle en le voyant.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux sans ciller pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Puis, sa main passa de son épaule au sommet de son crâne, et il prit la même direction que Kuroko et Aomine sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Elle écarquilla les yeux, sidérée par ce manque total d'attention. Elle jeta un regard froid à la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau, découvrant Kise et Murasakibara côtes à côtes. Le premier lui offrit un sourire désolé sans s'arrêter pour la saluer, continuant dans la même direction que les trois autres. Le second marqua une pause devant elle, avant de lui tendre une tablette de chocolat à moitié entamée. Elle la prit gracieusement, souriant à cause de son attention. Mais alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour le remercier, il s'en allait déjà dans la direction opposé, à la suite des autre membres de la Génération des Miracles. _Quels… quels…_ Les cheveux dressés sur sa tête, elle regardait la direction qu'il avait tous pris. De loin, on aurait dit une femme bafouée par son amant qui s'apprêtait à lui arracher les yeux. _Effrayants…_ Elle braqua un regard meurtrier sur la porte qui s'ouvrit de nouveau. Qui s'apaisa aussitôt qu'elle vit la tête rouge qui traversa la porte, les yeux braqués sur elle. Soudainement, elle sentit ses mains devenir moites. _Nerveuse ?_ Euphémisme, elle avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure.

« A-Ah… J-Je suis désolée pour mon retard ! » S'exclama-t-elle premièrement en s'inclinant face à lui.

Autant ne pas tenter le diable tout de suite. Mais elle n'eut droit à aucune réponse, si bien qu'elle crut qu'il s'était éclipsé comme les 5 autres, chose qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Elle jeta prudemment un regard devant elle et pâlit en le voyant planté là, sans bouger le moindre muscle, les yeux fixés sur elle. _Toujours aussi déstabilisant._ Il pouvait lire les autres comme dans des livres ouverts. Celui qui était capable de la même chose avec lui ne méritait pas le nom de prodige, mais plutôt de dieu ! Elle n'était absolument pas dotée de cette capacité et devait « _subir_ » chaque décision avec surprise à chaque fois. Alors qu'elle ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, prête à se confondre en excuses confuses, il prit son menton entre ses doigts fins, lui relevant le visage et le faisant tourner à droite et à gauche pour inspecter correctement chaque partie de celui-ci. _Gênant_… Mais c'était aussi Akashi. Elle n'avait qu'à l'endurer et ça serait bientôt fini. Il avait toujours eu des lubies bien trop étranges à son humble avis. C'était tout simplement Akashi… Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il fit glisser ses doigts sur son visage, effleurant des parties parfaitement inutiles comme les pommettes ou l'arrête du nez. Il n'y avait que lui pour s'arrêter à ce genre de détails insignifiants.

« Regarde-moi. »

Elle s'exécuta. Et sursauta en découvrant ses deux yeux hétérochromes. _Hétérochromes ?_ Il avait un œil d'une couleur étrange, à mi-chemin entre orange et jaune. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Un dysfonctionnement oculaire ? Un problème de vision ? Pitié qu'il puisse toujours voir de cet œil… Les yeux étaient importants. Un lien visuel entre deux personnes… Pouvait définir le genre de relation que ces personnes entretenaient. Dans son cas, elle se demandait toujours de quelle genre de relation il s'agissait. Était-elle… la petite-amie d'Akashi ? Ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait vaguement ? Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavant, parce qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de la poser. Ils vivaient ensembles, étudiaient ensembles, mangeaient ensembles, dormaient ensembles éventuellement et occasionnellement… Si bien qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à se poser la question. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus séparés par 3 000 kilomètres de distance mais 300 kilomètres, trois heures de train ? _Et puis zut…_ Ce n'était pas le moment de s'interroger sur ce genre de _détails_.

« Tu n'as pas pris un centimètre. »

Elle cligna les yeux, arrachée à ses pensées… _par un sarcasme _? Elle avait mal compris, mal décrypté, mal interprété… Akashi Seijûro venait-il vraiment de se moquer de sa taille qu'elle savait petite ? Presque malgré elle, elle sentit une veine battre sur sa tempe.

« J'en ai pris 4 ! » S'écria-t-elle avec véhémence.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de lui crier dessus et détourna le regard, trouvant une affiche publicitaire très intéressante finalement. Règle n°1, après les 70 règles qui indiquaient toutes de ne pas manquer de respect à Akashi Seijûro : ne pas crier sur Akashi Seijûro. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, elle avait lu 60 fois la même page d'un livre rempli de kanjis si bien qu'encore maintenant, elle pouvait la réciter sans faire la moindre erreur. Elle avait gardé le lit pendant plusieurs heures, incapable de se servir de ses yeux hors services. Mais elle se figea avant d'avoir pu proférer la moindre excuse, parce que sa main se posa sur le sommet de son crâne, ébouriffant la masse de cheveux en pétard qu'elle portait sur son crâne. _Bon sang…_

« Suis-moi. »

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quoique ce soit. Et se résigna à lui emboîter le pas alors qu'il prenait la même direction que les 5 joueurs plusieurs minutes auparavant. _Mais qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer… bon sang ?_ Elle accéléra en voyant qu'il la distançait facilement, avançant bien trop vite pour les deux pas qu'elle faisait pour un seul de ses pas à lui. Elle ne comprenait pas… _ce qui était en train d'arriver_. Elle leva les yeux et les écarquilla alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abords du terrain de street-basket où ils jouaient parfois, simplement pour s'amuser plus que pour s'entraîner. Ils faisaient des équipes de 3 contre 3 et jouaient de tout leur soûl, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Généralement, Kuroko finissait la partie sur les rotules bien avant tout le monde. Et Momoi tentait de le remplacer au pied levé. Elle se faisait plus crier dessus par tout le monde qu'autre chose dans ces moment-là. Mais c'était amusant. _Elle s'amusait_. Elle aimait les voir jouer au basket. Parce que lorsqu'ils le faisaient, plus rien ne semblait compter à part ça.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amenée ici ? »

_Pourquoi ici par-dessus tout ? Pourquoi ici parmi tous les endroits qui existent et que je connaisse _? Elle fronça les sourcils, ne voyant que son dos, incapable de voir l'expression de son visage. Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait dans cette Génération des Miracles ? _Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si–_

« _Surprise !_ »

Elle se tourna. Pour recevoir un bras dans la figure et un paquet de confettis qui lui explosa au visage. Momentanément aveuglée et désorientée, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son nez endolori, sentant un liquide désagréable s'écouler de celui-ci.

« _Momocchi tu lui as cassé le nez !_

_- E~eh ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée !_ »

Elle détourna un instant le visage, pinçant son nez pour arrêter le saignement. _Bon sang_. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celui-là. Tout en continuant à presser son nez, elle releva les yeux pour foudroyer Momoi Satsuki du regard, celle-ci serrant contre elle son tube de confettis, rangeant prudemment le bras avec lequel elle l'avait frappée le long de son corps. Elle releva les yeux vers Midorima qui lui tendit gracieusement quelques mouchoirs et remplaça ses mains par ceux-ci, penchant légèrement la tête en avant pour forcer l'écoulement. _Midorima ? Momoi ?_ Elle détourna le visage avec brusquerie, posant les yeux sur Murasakibara qui continuait mollement à tirer des confettis, Aomine qui bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Midorima qui avait l'air de vouloir quitter cet endroit au plus vite et Kise qui avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Kuroko et tentait de le convaincre de tirer sur des confettis à son tour.

« Ça va ? Tu te sens bien~ ? Le sang ne te monte pas à la tête ? » La pressa de question la rose en violant son espace vital. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, détournant le regard, agacée d'être dévisagée ainsi alors qu'elle était dans une position si inconfortable. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Momoi-san ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tout ici ?

- _E~eh ?_ Mais Ki-chan nous a appelés pour organiser une grande fête de bienvenu ! Tu vois bien, on est tous là et on a tous amené pleins de confettis et Tetsu-kun a même apporté des gâteaux. Il les a fait lui-même~ »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le Kuroko qui resta impassible. Il les avait fait… _lui-même ?_ Kuroko Tetsuya qui ne savait même pas comment cuire un œuf ? _Pitié…_ Kise verdit, s'éloignant prestement de Kuroko, se souvenant parfaitement de la dernière fois où Kuroko avait fait des gâteaux _lui-même._ Ils avaient tous gardé le lit pendant une longue semaine, souffrant d'intoxication alimentaire.

« Enfin, tout ce qu'on voulait te dire c'était… »

Elle jeta un regard aux joueurs derrière elle et se fendit d'un large sourire, déclarant en chœur avec eux :

« _Bon retour à la maison_. »

Pour le coup, elle en resta tellement surprise qu'elle laissa tomber les mouchoirs ensanglantés à ses pieds, révélant le pruneau écrasé qui lui servait de nez, et qui avait pris une étrange couleur mi-bleutée mi-violacée. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle les fixa sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes. _Bon retour à la maison_. Elle se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard, reniflant très élégamment.

« Ale-chin pleure. » Déclara platement Murasakibara en s'amusant à tirer d'autres confettis. Elle fit la moue comme une petite-fille et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je ne pleure pas. J'ai une confettis dans l'œil, c'est tout. »

Elle s'essuya ses yeux humides, retirant la confettis imaginaire qui avait élu domicile à l'intérieur et leur jeta un regard en biais. _Ils souriaient_. D'un sourire entendu, comme s'ils avaient prédit cette réaction. _Bon sang._ Était-elle si prévisible que ça ? Avec ses airs impassibles, comme si rien ne la touchait alors qu'elle se mettait à pleurer comme une gamine à la moindre contrariété ou à la moindre attention.

« _Je suis rentrée_. » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents en reniflant de plus belle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec eux ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si… si gentils avec elle ? Ça l'aurait presque rendue malade. Parce qu'elle les aimait tout autant en retour. Trop, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Elle n'était là que dans l'espoir de les revoir jouer tous ensembles un jour. Elle voulait… Elle voulait…

« _Je vous déteste_. » Murmura-t-elle à voix basse, secouée de sanglots. « Je vous interdis de me faire pleurer comme ça. »

* * *

_Lundi, 18h07_.

Elle observa un instant les fiches qu'elle avait sous les yeux, fit la moue, et rajouta, barra, ratura toutes les informations qu'elle considérait en trop. _Kôsuke Kasamatsu. Ryô Sakurai. Shoichi Imayoshi. Yoshinori Susa_. Les autres n'étaient pas importants. _Ils ont Momoi-san et Aomine-kun. Ils ont des joueurs forts, mais aussi une meilleure manager que moi_. C'était une équipe dangereuse.

« … _han… chan… ex-chan… lex-chan… __Alex-chan !_ »

Elle sursauta si violemment que son carnet lui échappa des mains. Elle releva la tête pour fusiller Takao du regard mais se figea en remarquant que tous es titulaires étaient plantés devant elle, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de particulier. Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour ramasser son carnet, qu'elle referma d'un mouvement sec, agacée d'avoir été interrompue dans ses réflexions. Puis elle arqua un sourcil dans la direction de Takao qui fit de même.

« Sur quoi tu travailles ? » S'enquit le meneur de jeu comme elle restait silencieuse. « On a été éliminés tu sais.

- Laisse-moi te rappeler que j'étais là, moi aussi. Je suis en train de relever toutes les équipes possédant un joueur de la Génération des Miracles et fais des fiches d'effectif. »

Elle s'était déjà occupée de Seirin, avec toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu récolter pendant le match et Kaijô qu'elle avait vu jouer durant le match d'entraînement. Elle s'occupait à présent de Touou. Elle ferait ensuite Yosen, puis Rakuzan. Et puis, faire quelque recherches sur Fukuda Sôgô par mesure de précaution n'était pas trop demandé.

« _E~eh ?_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu travailles aussi dur tout d'un coup ? »

Parce qu'après qu'elle ait pleuré un bon coup, ils avaient fait une partie de basket, comme auparavant. Et qu'elle avait vu à quel point ils étaient devenus monstrueux, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il ne fallait prendre aucun d'eux à la légère et se documenter quand elle avait encore le temps. Après tout Momoi ne se gênait pas pour le faire, elle. Et elle devait se dépêcher de devenir aussi douée qu'elle dans la récolte d'informations, pour l'hiver.

« Moi aussi, j'ai mes propres combats à mener.

- Hmph. Tu ne seras jamais aussi douée que Momoi. »

Elle crispa ses doigts sur son crayon et jeta un regard ennuyé à Midorima qui continuait à shooter en dépit de tout, imperturbable. Miyaji inclina la tête de côté, échangeant un regard perplexe avec Kimura. C'est Takao qui se décida à poser la question.

« Qui est Momoi ?

- Momoi-san était la manager de Teiko. C'est une spécialiste dans la récolte d'information qui est capable de prédire les mouvements d'un joueur après avoir étudié ses capacités. L'équipe qui possède Momoi-san comme manager peut se targuer d'avoir 85% du travail d'analyse déjà fait. »

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en débitant ses informations. Elle connaissait Momoi, sa façon de réfléchir, d'agir. Néanmoins, elle était incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter. Elle pouvait émettre des suppositions mais c'était tout ce dont elle était capable de faire. Alors elle-même devait affiner ses capacités, cibler ses prédictions encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient parfaites, sans aucune marge d'erreur. _Ils ne sont pas les seuls à vouloir progresser pour cet hiver_.

« Merci de travailler aussi dur pour nous. » Déclara légèrement Miyaji en souriant. Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, préférant mourir plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle était gênée. « Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai moi aussi mes propres combats à mener. D'ici cet hiver, je serais capable de prédire une situation sans faille. Je le promets. »

Elle serait capable de prédire les déplacements de Kuroko, ceux d'Aomine et même ceux d'Akashi. C'était une promesse à elle-même. Ils ne perdraient pas contre Seirin à nouveau. Ils ne perdraient pas contre quiconque.

« On dirait que nôtre manager à ses propres motivations. » Rit Takao avant de poser une main sur ses cheveux. « Fais de ton mieux.

- Évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire, du tricot ? »

Takao ricana puis se détourna, suivant les autres qui se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires. Et alors qu'elle attrapait son sac, prêt à se détourner vers la sortie, elle se tourna vers le coach qui avait posé une main sur son épaule. Elle arqua un sourcil en se tournant vers lui et l'air sérieux qu'il arborait.

« Coach ?

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu apportes à cette équipe alors que tu ne souhaitais même pas en faire partie. Merci infiniment.

- Ne me remerciez pas. C'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Merci de m'avoir intégrée au sein de cette équipe. »

Elle s'inclina face à lui, courbant l'échine pour lui montrer à quel point elle était reconnaissante. Il esquissa un demi-sourire qui accentua ses rides, puis la salua d'un hochement de tête avant de s'emparer de sa veste et de quitter le gymnase. Elle sourit en le regardant faire. _Merci._ Elle se rassit sur le banc, décidant que finalement elle ne partirait pas maintenant et attendrait les deux rookies titulaires de l'équipe. Takao et son exubérance, Midorima et sa fierté. Comment ces deux-là pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce que songer à être amis ? Ils étaient si différents. Et si semblables à la fois. _Quoique tu fasses, tu finiras par me rejoindre_.

« _Alex-chan !_ Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Shin-chan met autant de temps qu'une fille~

- Tais-toi, Takao. Pas besoin de _Janken_, je sais que je serais le vainqueur. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant et attrapa la sangle de son sac pour les suivre alors qu'ils sortaient tout en se chamaillant. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsque des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur elle, trempant ses vêtements en une seule seconde seulement.

« Argh il pleut vraiment fort ! » S'écria Takao en se protégeant grâce à sa veste. « Comment on va faire pour rentrer ?

- Seiza-senpai habite trop loin ! » Hurla Alexis par-dessus le mugissement furieux du vent, alors qu'ils se planquaient tous les trois sous un arbre. « Takao-kun tu habites à côté ?

- _Eh_ ? Shin-chan me fait faire un détour chaque matin pour aller le chercher, j'habite dans le centre-ville ! Mais Shin-chan habite juste à côté !

- Hors de question qu'un seul de vous deux mette les pieds chez-moi. »

La décision était sans appel. Silencieusement, ils restèrent tous les trois sous leur abri de fortune jusqu'à ce qu'un flash les surprenne. _Un éclair_. Il n'allait pas s'arrêter de pleuvoir si tôt. Takao jeta un regard plein d'espoir vers son ami aux cheveux verts.

« Alex-chan va attraper une pneumonie si on reste là ! »

…

« Suivez-moi. »

Triomphant, Takao jeta un large sourire à Alexis qui roula des yeux. Il l'avait manipulé si facilement. Tous les trois s'élancèrent sous la pluie battante, en quête de la maison du plus grand sous peine de mourir frigorifié. Non mais, c'était quoi cette pluie d'abord ? Il faisait pourtant beau l'après-midi !

…

« Désolé pour le dérangement ! » S'exclama vivement Takao, pas désolé pour un sous.

« Tais-toi Takao. » Siffla Midorima en lui jetant un regard torve.

Le vert disparu dans un pièce adjacente alors qu'ils se laissaient tous les deux tomber sur son lit, admirant la décoration… très spéciale de sa chambre. Des centaines d'objets étranges rangés sur les étagères et le bureau, parfois à même le sol à cause du manque de place, et une multitude de livre qui remplissait une bibliothèque. Takao enlaça le bras d'Alexis avec un geste épouvanté.

« J'ai peur ! Tu as vu tous les trucs bizarres qu'il y a dans sa chambre ?

- Ce sont ses _lucky items_, Takao-kun. Midorima-kun les conserve tous.

- Mais c'est flippant ! Comment peut-il dormir dans cette chambre ? »

Pour toute réponse, il se prit une serviette dans la figure. Alexis releva les yeux vers Midorima qui portait une serviette sur ses cheveux pour se sécher. Une veine bleue pulsait sur sa tempe, signe de son exaspération à l'égard du brun, qui ne cessait de croître. Il tendit une serviette à Alexis qui l'accepta avec gratitude et commença à se frotter les cheveux à côté de Takao qui roulait sur le lit en geignant comme un enfant de trois ans. Elle sourit au soupir de Midorima qui s'assit juste à sa droite.

« Takao-kun si tu ne te sèches pas les cheveux tu vas tomber malade.

- Mais la chambre de Shin-chan me fait tellement peur ~ ! »

Celui-ci crispa le poing et la veine sur sa tempe grossit mais il resta silencieux, continuant à se sécher docilement les cheveux. Un silence s'installa, pesant, que même Takao n'osa pas entrecouper avec l'une de ses nombreuses blagues. Il y'avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette situation. Un malaise qui persistait entre le ressortissant de Teiko et l'étrangère australienne.

« Que t'a dit Akashi, Alexis ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il ne m'a rien dit en particulier. Nous avons tous joué au basket et puis–

- Ne te moque pas de moi-nanodayo. »

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard et Takao eut soudain très envie de se faire très, très petit. La tension était montée d'un cran dans la pièce et il avait l'impression qu'il fallait seulement que quelqu'un éternue pour qu'ils se sautent tous les deux à la gorge. Il battit prudemment en retraite, descendant du lit et se cachant derrière l'armoire. Aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer sa retraite stratégique.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ce qu'Akashi-kun me dit te regarde, _Shintarou-kun_. »

Il étrécit les yeux de façon effrayante, comme la dernière fois où elle l'avait appelé ainsi.

« Apprends à rester à ta place, Alexis.

- Je pourrais bien le prendre au mot. »

Il émit un son étrange, à mi-chemin entre le sifflement et le grognement et fronça les sourcils. Il remonta ses lunettes plus par habitude que nécessité, la transperçant du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'Akashi pouvait bien voir en cette gamine ? Elle était agaçante, pénible, incapable de faire quoique ce soit soi-même. _Comme Kuroko_. Pourquoi s'occupait-elle de lui ainsi, comme ça ? Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-elle si gentille avec lui ? N'avait-elle pas Akashi ? _Il ne comprenait pas_. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'approche autant de lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui parle ainsi, qu'elle le regarde ainsi, qu'elle lui sourit ainsi ? Que recherchait-elle au juste ? _Pourquoi lui ?_ Pourquoi pas n'importe qui d'autre ? Et pourquoi se posait-il toutes ces questions ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que nous sommes tous les deux conscients que je n'ai rien à faire à tes côtés. »

_Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?_ Il détourna le visage, fixant la fenêtre et la pluie qui continuait à s'abattre en torrent à l'extérieur. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas à Kyoto avec Akashi ? Pourquoi perdait-elle son temps à s'occuper de lui ? _Il ne comprenait pas_. Pourquoi tout cela avait-il autant d'importance ?

« Tes gestes ou tes actions n'ont aucune importance pour moi, Alexis. A mes yeux, tu n'es rien. »

Pourquoi dire ces mots le soulageait-il autant alors qu'il n'en pensait rien ? Pourquoi cracher toute sa frustration et toute son amertume contre elle l'apaisait tant ? Au fond, elle n'était fautive de rien du tout, elle n'avait absolument rien fait. Et pourtant, diriger toute sa colère contre elle le calmait. Il tourna la tête vers elle en entendant et sentant les ressorts du lit craquer et la regarda reposer la serviette sur les couvertures avant d'attraper ses affaires.

« J'ai compris. » Murmura-t-elle d'un ton froid qui aurait pu congeler la pièce. « Je ne t'importunerai plus.

- Où comptes-tu aller-nanodayo ? Il pleut à l'extérieur.

- Le plus loin possible de _toi_. »

Il la regarda quitter la pièce à pas vifs, martelant le plancher de ses pas. Il resta figé à observer la porte sur son lit puis posa son regard vers Takao qui s'agrippait à l'armoire comme s'il avait peur qu'on tente de le jeter par la fenêtre dans la seconde.

« Tu comptes la laisser partir comme ça, Shin-chan ? »

Pour toute réponse, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, signe qu'elle était _déjà_ parti.

« Après tout, qu'est-ce qui peut lui arriver ? » Continua Takao avec un large sourire. « Personne ne va l'agresser alors qu'il fait déjà presque nuit, elle ne risque pas de se faire enlever, ni de mourir de froid dans un coin parce qu'il fait trop noir pour qu'elle retrouve son chemin, hein Shin-chan ? »

Le sourcil de celui-ci tiqua, signe qu'il était en plein débat intérieur. Et Takao qui le regardait se débattre avec lui-même depuis près de 5 bonnes minutes, sur le fait d'aller la chercher parce que c'était une véritable tempête dehors réprima un éclat de rire en voyant son équipier se lever d'un bond, s'emparer de sa veste – et de son objet chanceux bien-sûr, il n'allait pas l'oublier – et quitter la pièce au pas de course pour empêcher une soi-disant mort par le froid à leur _manager_. _Trop facile_. Songea Takao en ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir son fou-rire. _Je suis sûr que même les stalker refusent de sortir par ce temps…_

…

_Imbécile de Midorima Shintarou_. Elle shoota dans un caillou sur son chemin et éternua pour la cinquième fois en 5 minutes, trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez Seiza, pas encore. Alors elle avait marché vers le centre-ville sous la pluie battante. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris tout d'un coup, pourquoi lui avait-il dit ces choses-là ? Elle s'arrêta un instant, levant les yeux vers le ciel rempli de nuages. Est-ce qu'il se fichait vraiment d'elle à ce point ?

« Mon dieu, _Alex-chan _! »

Elle se tourna pour voir Momoi Satsuki qui se protégeait grâce à son parapluie la regarder avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Avait-elle donc si progressé que ça vers l'autre lycée de la capitale ? Elle avait vraiment dû en faire, une sacrée trotte.

« Tu es trempée ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Viens, allons là-bas ! »

Elle réagit à peine lorsque la rose l'empoigna par le bras pour l'entraîner dans un établissement quelconque. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur. _Ça faisait du bien_. Elle leva les yeux alors que Momoi la traînait à travers… _un restaurant_. Celle-ci s'arrêta devant une table remplie de 5 personnes, dont une qui lui était familière.

« Aomine-kun, donne-moi ta veste. » Ordonna l'_ex-_manager de Teiko d'un ton autoritaire.

Celui-ci, la tête renversée sur la banquette avec un de ses magazines douteux sur le nez ne moufta pas, semblant somnoler. Comme un chat, la pluie donnait à Aomine l'envie de se rouler en boule pour dormir dans un coin. _Trop mignon_.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a Satsuki ? Pourquoi tu veux ma veste ?

- J'ai trouvé Alex-chan dehors, elle est complètement trempée et gelée !

- _Hein _? »

Les autres membres titulaires de l'équipe de basket de Touou qui étaient assis autour de la table et s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs actions en voyant leur manager ramener avec elle une inconnue, regardèrent avec surprise le bronzé se redresser, laissant retomber son magazine sur ses genoux pour toiser un sourcil haussé la jeune fille qui le fixait. Puis il haussa les épaules et jeta sa veste sur la rose qui faillit lui renvoyer dans la figure simplement par agacement. Au lieu de ça, elle tendit la veste à son amie qui l'accepta gracieusement et la passa autour de ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Alexis ? »

Elle jeta un œil au bronzé.

« Et bien… J'avais besoin de réfléchir. »

Satsuki fit asseoir son amie trempée sur la banquette, à côté de Wakamatsu qui regardait les deux anciens Teiko comme s'ils étaient parfaitement demeurés. Inviter une inconnue à leur table sans même leur demander leur avis… C'était un peu poussé tout de même ! Il faillit s'énerver lorsque Momoi lui prit son thé qui venait juste d'arriver après vingt minutes d'attente – sans qu'il ait le temps d'y toucher, bon sang ! – pour le donner à Alexis qui l'accepta en hochant la tête.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je suppose qu'on peut dire que je me suis disputée avec Midorima-kun.

- _Eh ?_ Avec Midorin ? »

Elle hocha la tête, observant le thé devant elle sans oser le boire. Pas parce qu'il était à la base à Wakamatsu, loin de là. Simplement parce qu'elle avait la gorgé noué. Parce que cette « dispute » l'avait faite se sentir mal à l'aise et qu'elle avait mal au cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Midorima-kun a commencé à me poser des questions auxquels je ne voulais pas répondre. Puis il s'est énervé… je pense. Il a dit quelque chose de méchant.

- Midorima est un imbécile. » Lâcha Aomine en s'appuyant sur la table.

Momoi lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table alors qu'Alexis esquissait un minuscule sourire, légèrement confortée dans son idée de la bêtise de Midorima. Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire lorsque Momoi l'interrogea à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Midorima-kun a dit que je n'étais rien pour lui. Ne sommes-nous pas amis ? Je veux dire… Je ne vous ai pas tous côtoyés pendant très longtemps, mais pour moi c'est comme si ça faisait des années.

- Hm ! Je pense la même chose ! » S'exclama Momoi en souriant largement. « Et c'est pareil pour les autres. Et je suis sûre que Midorin le pense aussi ! »

Ça ne réconforta pas du tout son amie australienne. Au lieu de ça, Momoi tenta une autre approche.

« Et quelles genres de question te posait Midorin ?

- Il me posait des questions sur Akashi-kun. Mais ça ne le regarde pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ? »

La rose écarquilla les yeux. Puis elle se fendit d'un large sourire, dangereux.

« Peut-être que Midorin était jaloux ~ !

- Jaloux ? Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ?

- Mais c'est évident, parce que Midorin est amoureux d'Alex-chan ! »

…

Alexis éclata de rire avec tellement de force que sa gorge en fut douloureuse pendant quelque seconde. Elle laissa tomber son front sur la table dans un bruit sourd, les épaules secouées par son rire. Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher. _Midorima, amoureux de… d'elle ?_ Son rire redoubla alors qu'elle tentait de reformer l'idée dans sa tête. Bon sang, si elle voulait la faire rire pour faire disparaître le chagrin, Momoi avait diablement réussi. Son rire se calmant peu à peu, Alexis se redressa pour voir la visage pincé de Momoi et sa moue.

« Je suis désolée, Momoi-san. Je ne me moquais pas de toi, je t'assure. Simplement, c'est l'idée la plus stupide qu'il ne m'ait jamais été donné d'entendre. Midorima-kun aime les filles plus âgées, plus "mûres". Mêmes si je le voulais moi-même, je n'aurais aucune chance. De toute façon, tu sais bien ce qu'il en est.

- Mais je le pensais vraiment. » Bouda Satsuki en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Pas toi, Aomine-kun ?

- C'est normal qu'il préfère Mai-san à Alexis.

- Elle ne parlait pas de ça, Ero-mine ! » S'exclama Alexis avec un large sourire.

Elle rit de nouveau, amusée de se trouver avec ces deux-là. Elle arrêta de rire lorsque Momoi lui prit la main, la regardant très sérieusement, droit dans les yeux. C'était rare de voir Momoi sérieuse, qui plus est. C'était comme espérer de Murasakibara qu'il se concentre. Presqu'incroyable.

« Tu sais que si tu as le moindre problème tu peux venir me voir Alex-chan, pas vrai ?

- Hm. J'avais oublié à quel point toi et Aomine-kun étiez doués dans ce domaine. »

Le bronzé marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant d'attraper son téléphone qui se mit à sonner furieusement dans sa poche. _En parlant de téléphone_… Elle avait oublié le sien chez Midorima ! Tant pis… Elle demanderait à Takao de lui ramener, au pire des cas.

« Hm… Elle est en face de moi, avec Satsuki. On est dans le restaurant de dangôs du centre-ville. »

Elle sursauta comme ladite Satsuki en entendant la voix de Midorima traverser le téléphone, agressant sûrement les tympans d'Aomine. Si elles ne comprenaient absolument pas ce qu'il disait, sa voix et ses hurlements étaient assez forts pour parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Puis Aomine raccrocha vivement, souhaitant les garder en bon état. Tous les trois conservèrent le silence, encore en état de choc à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Puis Satsuki se mit à se tordre de rire sur sa banquette, sous l'air menaçant d'un Aomine qui ne devait plus entendre grand-chose.

« Cet enfoiré de Midorima… » Siffla-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ledit Midorima fracassait presque la porte du restaurant en entrant, haletant. Il avait visiblement dû mener une course folle. Aomine esquissa un sourire féroce, appréciant le spectacle d'un Midorima peinant à reprendre son souffle, comme vengeance pour ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, ayant visiblement recouvré toutes ses facultés respiratoires, le vert s'approcha de leur table et remonta ses lunettes en s'arrêtant devant eux. Comme elle auparavant, il ne remarqua même pas les joueurs de Touou qui semblaient faire parti du décor.

« Toi… Sais-tu combien de temps je t'ai cherché à l'extérieur-nanodayo ?

- Mais Midorima-kun a dit que je n'étais rien à ses yeux. Pourquoi m'as-tu cherché alors ? »

Il détourna brièvement le regard, comme s'il cherchait un échappatoire. Mais n'en trouvant visiblement aucun, il dut se résoudre à soutenir son regard. Momoi avait joint ses mains sur sa poitrine, espérant dur comme fer une déclaration et Aomine les regardait tour à tour avec un sourcil haussé.

« Je… Tu es celle qui m'a forcé à dire ces choses. »

…

Elle sourit alors que Momoi ouvrait grand la bouche, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles et qu'Aomine laissait son menton retomber sur la table d'un mouvement sec, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi il était surpris du comportement de Midorima. Après tout, il n'était qu'un _tsundere_.

« Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas… Tu n'en as pas besoin. Dépêche-toi de prendre tes affaires, nous partons. »

Son sourire s'élargit. Lorsqu'on côtoyait Midorima au quotidien, on commençait à comprendre comment il réfléchissait, comment il agissait. La façon dont il se comportait à présent valait bien un millier d'excuses. Elle s'empara alors de son sac et se releva. Elle se tourna vers l'ancien joueur de Teiko toujours assis en tirant légèrement sur la manche de sa veste.

« Pour ta veste Aomine-kun, je–

- Garde-la, je m'en fiche.

- Merci. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Momoi qui les regardait tous les deux avec un sourire de soulagement. Quoique, ça ressemblait plus à du dessolement qu'à du soulagement. Comme si elle semblait tout bonnement désespérée que tout ce finisse ainsi alors qu'elle lui en voulait encore, quelques minutes auparavant.

« _Satsuki-chan_, _Daiki-chan_, merci beaucoup !

- N'utilise pas "chan" ! » Protesta Aomine alors qu'elle gloussait.

« Revoyons-nous encore une prochaine fois, d'accord ? A plus tard ! »

Satsuki lui sourit et lui fit signe de la main alors qu'Aomine émettait un vague grognement pour la saluer. Alors elle tourna les talons, suivant Midorima qui ne lui adressait plus un seul mot ni un seul regard alors qu'ils quittaient le restaurant.

« _Alexis…_

- Hm ? »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il marquait une pause, une main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses lèvres se mouvoir et en entendant ce qu'il lui disait. Elle resta figée sur le seuil du restaurant alors qu'il dépliait un parapluie – qu'il avait pensé à prendre en partant de chez-lui – et sortait à l'extérieur. Puis elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et lui agrippa le bras tout en s'abritant sous le parapluie, alors qu'il la fusillait du regard pour ce geste.

« Dorénavant, ça ne sera que Shintarou-kun !

- Ne–

- En punition pour m'avoir dit toutes ces choses méchantes ! Et je triplerai aussi le programme d'entraînement que j'étais en train de concevoir. _Let's have fun, _Shintarou-kun ! »

Il poussa un soupir, visiblement résigné à l'idée de se faire appeler aussi familièrement par quelqu'un d'autre qu'Akashi. (Le surnom affectif que lui avait donné Takao ne comptait absolument pas). Dans ses entrailles, se fraya indiciblement les prémisses d'un sentiment étrange. Et en la voyant sourire, il ne put s'empêcher de faire de même, de façon plus modérée. _Shintarou-kun_. Entendre ce mot de ces lèvres le rendait étrange. Et alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers sa maison à lui, il sentit ce sentiment étrange s'intensifier. Pourquoi était-il si… _heureux _?


	8. Chapitre 7

_Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui, humant son parfum étrange. Le shôgi, hein ? N'était-ce pas plutôt un prétexte pour se retrouver seul avec elle ? Il ne lui avait toujours rien appris, malgré les deux heures qu'ils avaient passé là. Mais peu lui importait pour le moment. Tant qu'elle était dans ses bras, comme ça._

_« Akashi-kun ?_

_- Seijûro. »_

_Elle sourit en l'entendant la reprendre, encore une fois. Combien de fois lui avait-il demandé de l'appeler Seijûro, et combien de fois l'avait-il repris alors qu'elle enchaînait les « Akashi-kun » informels ? Elle n'avouerait jamais qu'elle continuait à l'appeler ainsi pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre la reprendre à chaque fois._

_« Quand je retournerai en Australie… Est-ce que tu oublieras ?_

_- Je n'oublierai pas. Je gagne toujours, c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours raison. Et je n'ai aucune raison de m'encombrer de ce qui n'a aucune importance. »_

_Elle sourit à nouveau, restant contre lui. Il ne répondait jamais directement à ses questions, mais tout ce qu'il disait avait une logique. Par exemple, il était en train de lui dire qu'elle avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Sinon, il se serait déjà débarrassé d'elle depuis longtemps. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur sa clavicule, ses cheveux chatouiller sa nuque._

_« Je pense revenir au Japon pour ma première année de lycée… Akashi-kun me laissera aller dans le lycée que je veux ?_

_- Peu importe celui que tu choisis. Quoique tu fasses, tu reviendras vers moi. Un roi a besoin d'une reine pour gouverner. »_

_Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il aspirait sa peau entre ses lèvres, y laissant un énième « baiser de la mort » comme on disait. C'était le combientième depuis qu'ils étaient assis là, tous les deux ? Le cinquième, peut-être le sixième. Ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça._

_« Akashi-kun…_

_- Je ne le répèterai pas encore. »_

_Mieux valait cette fois-ci ne pas tenter le diable._

_« Seijûro… » Elle fit rouler chaque syllabe de son nom, appréciant le son qu'elle en retirait à le prononcer. « Que me veut Haizaki Shugo ? Il est revenu me voir, aujourd'hui encore. Il ne fait plus parti du club de basket, non ? Je lui ai fait quelque chose ?_

_- Tu n'as pas à te préoccuper des êtres insignifiants. »_

_Elle hocha la tête. Et le silence retomba sur la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, alors qu'elle se laissait aller à la somnolence dans ses bras. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, le rouge resserra légèrement son étreinte autour de sa taille, fermant à son tour les yeux. Elle était à lui, lui et personne d'autre._

* * *

Paresseusement, elle se laissa aller contre le siège, fermant les yeux. _Pitié…_ Pourquoi la route jusqu'à Akita devait-elle être si fatigante ? _Je le fais pour Murasakibara-kun_. Se morigéna-t-elle pour tenter de se donner du courage. _Peine perdue_. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée, vannée. Tous les autres étaient partis dans un camp d'entraînement quelconque pour se perfectionner pour l'hiver. Elle était restée à Tokyo, à étudier comme une folle depuis le début des vacances pour combler ses lacunes en matière de prédiction. Elle avait un objectif, un but, un modèle. _Momoi Satsuki_. Elle voulait la vaincre, la dépasser. Alors elle étudiait jusqu'à ce que ses yeux n'arrivent plus à rester ouverts. Elle bâilla et laissa sa tête retomber sur le côté, remarquant à peine qu'elle s'appuyait sur l'épaule de quelqu'un dans son semi-sommeil. Elle se redressa subitement en entendant son téléphone lui agresser les oreilles et décrocha rapidement, battant rapidement des paupières pour tenter de les garder ouvertes.

« Alexandra Bentley. » Murmura-elle paresseusement en décrochant.

« _Alex-chan ? Wow ! Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué !_

- Hm… J'ai étudié toute la nuit. Que se passe-t-il Takao-kun, il y a un problème avec Mido– Shintarou-kun ? »

Il y eut un bref silence.

« _Non pas du tout ! Nous voulions savoir si tu allais bien ! Tu avais l'air tellement déterminé l'autre jour !_

- Hm… Je suis à Akita. Je vais à Yosen. Je dois voir quelqu'un. Ça me permettra d'amasser des données pour de futurs éventuels adversaires pour la Winter Cup…

- _Akita ? Je pensais que tu– Humph ! Shin-chan qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ »

Il y eut des bruits étranges à l'autre bout du fil, comme des casseroles qui volaient, des assiettes qui se brisaient et de l'argenterie qui était lancée dans tous les sens. Bercée par les sons de la bataille qui semblait faire rage de l'autre côté de la ligne, elle ne put s'empêcher de refermer les yeux, se laissant aller à la somnolence.

« _Alexis_. » Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux à l'entente de la voix de Midorima et étouffa un bâillement. « Shintarou-kun ? Je suis contente de t'entendre. J'espère que le camp se passe bien et que tu prends soin de toi correctement.

- _Evidemment. Pour qui me prends-tu ? …tu vas voir Murasakibara ?_

- Hm… Murasakibara-kun doit toujours s'entraîner, non ? Je suis désolée Shintarou-kun, je suis vraiment fatiguée, je te rappellerai une autre fois. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi, bye ~ »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle lui raccrocha au nez. Fixant un instant son téléphone, elle laissa mollement retomber sa main le long de son corps, épuisée d'avoir mis toutes ses forces à paraître assez en forme pour ne pas s'endormir n'importe où. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était, une narcoleptique ? Incapable de conserver les yeux ouverts plus longtemps, elle les referma. Elle ne sut pas combien elle dormit, mais elle se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelqu'un la secouer légèrement. Rouvrant ses yeux embués de sommeil, elle jeta un regard vide à l'adolescent au visage pâle à moitié caché sous une bonne dose de mèche de cheveux qui lui souriait.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment poli d'écouter les conversations des autres, mais tu as dit que tu te rendais à Yosen, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Hein ?_

« Tu risques de rater la station si tu ne te réveilles pas maintenant. »

Incapable de réfléchir correctement, elle se contenta de hocher doucement la tête en signe d'assentissement. Le conservant du coin de l'œil dans son champ de vision, elle se pencha pour récupérer son sac et sa petite malle et se leva au-moment où le train s'arrêtait. Elle regarda avec surprise le jeune homme qui l'avait réveillé descendre sur le quai et lui emboîta machinalement le pas, se retrouvant à ses côtés sur celui-ci. Un peu plus réveillée, elle s'inclina devant lui pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

« Sans toi, j'aurais raté la station. Merci beaucoup.

- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Écouter les conversations des autres n'est pas vraiment respectueux. »

Elle haussa les épaules, ce détail ne comptant pas vraiment dans la situation présente. Puis, le remerciant une nouvelle fois du bout des lèvres, elle tourna les talons pour quitter la gare. _Yosen…_ L'itinéraire était encore tout frais dans sa tête et heureusement, n'avait pas le même sens d'orientation de Seiza qui réussissait parfois à se perdre même dans son propre lycée alors que c'était la deuxième année qu'elle y passait. _Bon sang…_ Elle l'avait même vu chercher son chemin dans sa propre maison ! Elle voulait bien que certaines personnes aient un sens de l'orientation déplorable, mais dans une maison où on avait vécu _tout sa vie !_ Grimpant sans se fatiguer la côte qui menait jusqu'au lycée, elle ralentit quelque peu, souhaitant avoir une vue panoramique de la ville. C'était beau. Rien à voir avec le modèle chargé de Tokyo, ses centres-commerciaux et restaurants à chaque coin de rue. C'était plus calme, plus _rustique_. C'était reposant. C'était une ville parfaite pour Murasakibara Atsuhi qui avait sa photo dans le dictionnaire à côté du mot paresse. Reprenant sa marche lente, un sourire amusé persistant sur ses lèvres, elle se retrouva rapidement devant l'immense bâtiment, sans se sentir plus fatiguée que cela par sa marche. Lorsqu'on concoctait des programmes sportifs pour d'autres personnes tous les jours depuis 2 ans, on trouvait le temps de s'occuper de soi-même. Lorsqu'elle était en Australie, elle testait ses programmes expérimentaux sur elle-même. Maintenant que Midorima était là, il faisait un excellent cobaye.

« _Let's go then ~_ » Murmura-t-elle dans le vide avant de traverser les grilles encore ouverte.

Non mais, quel lycée laissait ses grilles ouvertes pendant les vacances ? Quelqu'un de l'extérieur pouvait entrer… ! Elle ne comptait pas, parce qu'elle était là pour une raison tout à fait honorable, mais quelqu'un pouvait entrer pour vandaliser l'établissement !_ Et puis zut…_ Ce que faisait cet établissement ne la regardait en rien, ce n'était pas le sien. Elle bifurqua vers la droite, apercevant un grand bâtiment en voûte qui devait sans aucun doute être le gymnase de ce lycée. Pas aussi grand que celui de Shutoku, il l'était quand même assez pour paraître immense et faire pâlir une nouvelle école comme Seirin. Elle tendit l'oreille. Plus elle s'approchait, plus le bruit des ballons rebondissant sur le parquet, des chaussures glissants sur celui-ci, des souffles erratiques lui parvenaient. Au moins, elle était fixée. Effectivement, Yosen s'entraînait toujours pendant les vacances. Elle posa ses mains sur le double battant de la grande porte, puis le tira difficilement. C'était une porte un peu trop lourde tout de même. Elle s'arrêta un instant dans sa tâche, écarquillant les yeux devant ce qu'elle voyait. D'accord, Murasakibara n'avait jamais fait preuve d'enthousiasme et se contentait de rester sous le panier, comme d'habitude. Mais il couvrait à lui tout seul toute la zone à l'intérieur de la ligne des trois points. Et peu importe sa force, elle n'avait jamais vu Murasakibara couvrir une telle zone. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'autant plus, qu'elle vit un garçon bizarre, avec un menton à moitié arrondi et anguleux, clamant qu'il ne perdrait pas, bondir de la ligne des trois-points pour tenter un _lane-up_ et se faire facilement balayer par le pivot. Celui-ci bâilla d'ailleurs, marmonnant que l'entraînement le fatiguait. _Fort_. Non, plus que fort, il était _monstrueux_. Comme la force qui l'avait étonnée chez Midorima lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Comme la force de Kise lors du match d'entraînement contre Seirin. Comme la force de Kuroko. Elle qui les avait trouvés effrayants durant le match de street-basket qu'ils avaient disputé pour s'amuser… Elle était bien loin du compte, au final.

« _Ah !_ Une fille ! »

Se sortant de sa semi-torpeur, elle jeta un regard étonné aux joueurs qui s'étaient figés, les yeux fixés sur elle alors qu'elle demeurait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle s'avança alors, laissant celle-ci se refermer derrière elle, et s'avança sur le bord du terrain dans la direction du grand violet qui avait son regard fixé dans le vide. Souriant face à cette scène, elle lui fit un petit signe du bras. Il la regarda longuement et elle ne sut s'il se demandait qui elle était, ou ce qu'elle faisait là.

« _Ale-chin_. » Lâcha tout à coup le géant en baissant le menton.

Il y eut un grand cri, et tous deux se tournèrent vers le garçon qui avait essayé de planter un dunk dans le panier, avec Murasakibara qui défendait qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, se roulant parterre en poussant des cris déchirants.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi !_ » S'exclamait-il d'une voix cassé. « Pourquoi les jolies filles vont toujours à ceux qui les méritent le moins ? » Les autres roulèrent des yeux où l'ignorèrent alors qu'il continuait sa "crise". Le fixant un peu plus de temps que nécessaire, Alexis reporta son attention sur Murasakibara.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il se trouvait juste devant elle. _Rapide_. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle laissa échapper un son étranglé lorsqu'il l'empoigna par les aisselles pour la soulever, la maintenant à presqu'un mètre du sol. Il plissa les yeux en l'observant.

« Ale-chin est bizarre.

- Hm… Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Puis avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, il approchait son visage du sien et déposait un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche, se sentant rougir. Elle brandit son poing et frappa Murasakibara sur le haut du crâne sans que celui-ci ne s'en sente affecté, à part une légère grimace.

« **What the hell are you doing ?** » Et comme il clignait des yeux d'un air d'incompréhension, elle fronça les siens. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, Murasakibara-kun ?

- _Eh… ?_ Mais Kise-chin a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse ça quand Ale-chin avait l'air bizarre.

- Pose-moi immédiatement ! »

Étirant ses lèvres en une moue boudeuse, le géant d'exécuta, la reposant au sol. Elle se détourna aussitôt de lui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme une adulte en colère qui réfléchissait à la punition adéquate pour un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise.

« Pourquoi Ale-chin est en colère ?

- Je ne suis pas en colère… _I'm just going to kill Kise Ryouta next time I see him_… » Siffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant qui réussit à faire frissonner le géant.

« Murasakibara ! »

Le violet se tourna pour voir Okamura et Fukui se jeter sur lui comme deux missiles. Le premier tenta de l'étrangler avec son avant-bras et le second brandit un ballon de basket comme une massue, comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'assommer.

« Comment oses-tu poser tes sales pattes et agresser cette jolie fille sans en montrer le moindre remord ! » Vociféra son capitaine en resserrant sa prise. « Murasakibara, je vais te tuer !

- Tue-le !

- Calme-toi capitaine. Toi aussi Fukui. » Murmura Wei Liu d'un ton fatigué, désespéré par son capitaine et son vice-capitaine. « S'ils se connaissent, Murasakibara ne l'a pas agressé n'est-ce pas ?

- Tais-toi ! » S'exclama Okamura qui n'écoutait plus rien ni personne. « Comment une aussi belle créature pourrait se laisser toucher par ce _type _? C'est ce que j'appelle une agression ! »

Pendant plusieurs secondes, le chinois tenta en vain de convaincre son capitaine – qui maintenait toujours la tête du joueur de la Génération des Miracles entre son avant-bras et son épaule – que tenter de tuer Murasakibara serait excessif pour une telle action. Paradoxalement, il avait aussi la tâche d'empêcher le vice-capitaine d'assommer leur kohai avec le ballon de basket qu'il tenait.

« _Ale-chin_. » Murmura soudainement la voix boudeuse du géant.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolée si son attitude a pu paraître inconvenante, mais Murasakibara-kun ne m'agressait absolument pas. Pourriez-vous le lâcher s'il-vous plaît ? »

Elle posa sa main contre l'avant-bras d'Okamura qui sembla électrisé par ce contact et bondit en arrière, lâchant par la même occasion sa pauvre victime. Aussitôt, Alexis posa une main sur le bras de l'ancien joueur de Teiko en tentant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Tant qu'Ale-chin est là, je n'ai pas mal. »

Elle sourit, attendrie par son comportement enfantin et hocha la tête. Elle sursauta lorsque le capitaine tenta de se jeter sur elle, simplement retenu par son vice-capitaine qui le maintenait par le col. Encore une fois, ce soi-disant capitaine pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Comment oses-tu inquiéter une si jolie créature, Murasakibara ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres d'un air surpris. Puis pouffa de rire, rire qu'elle tenta de camoufler derrière sa main. Elle se détourna pour empêcher quiconque de voir qu'elle riait, mais malheureusement tous leur regard étaient rivés sur elle. Cessant enfin de rire, elle s'essuya ses yeux humides.

« Je suis soulagée. Tu as trouvé une équipe amusante, Murasakibara-kun.

- Hm… Mais _Muro-chin_ n'est pas là. Je suis sûr qu'Ale-chin s'entendrait bien avec Muro-chin. _Ne~eh_… Ale-chin… »

Il inclina la tête de côté en faisant la moue. Elle connaissait ce regard. Avec un demi-sourire, elle fouilla un instant dans son sac, avant d'en sortir un _maiubo_ qu'elle lui tendit. Esquissant un sourire de grand enfant, il prit le _maiubo_ et commença à le manger tranquillement.

« Murasakibara-kun, ta coach n'est pas là ?

- Hm… ? Non. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose tout en baissant les yeux sur ses jambes, mais s'interrompit. Elle inclina la tête de côté d'un geste incertain, plissant les yeux en fixant ses chevilles. Comme il était paresseux et ne jouait qu'en défense, Atsushi ne devait avoir aucun problème aux jambes. Et c'était ce qui la dérangeait. Elle ne voyait rien, ne remarquait rien. Tout semblait parfaitement normal. C'était étrange. Chez Midorima, ses genoux souffraient parce qu'il les pliait et dépliait constamment pour shooter. Chez Kuroko, c'était ses poignets qu'il tordait constamment pour passer. Chez Kise, c'était son dos à cause de ses sauts à répétitions. Chez Aomine, les mollets étaient le plus touchés, parce qu'il courrait tout le temps. Et chez Murasakibara… Logiquement, ça aurait dû être ses chevilles. C'était elles qui soutenaient le poids de son corps lorsqu'il se déplaçait. Et pourtant, elles semblaient aller pour le mieux.

« Ale-chin ? »

Elle ignora le géant et s'accroupit, inclinant la tête de côté. Aucune déformation, aucune torsion. Ses tendons étaient parfaitement en place, pareil pour ses ligaments. Pas de foulure. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'une explication à ça.

« Murasakibara-kun, tu t'es contentée de rester sous le panier sans bouger depuis le début de l'année n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm… ? Hn. Comment _Ale-chin_ sait ça ?

- Compte-tenu de ta taille, il est impassable que tes chevilles soient en parfait état. Quel paresseux tu fais. »

Elle poussa un soupir et se redressa. De tous les paresseux qu'elle connaisse, et entre Akufuku Seiza, Haizaki Shugo, Aomine Daiki et Murasakibara Atsushi –, il y en avait un paquet tout de même, – il était le pire. Bon dieu, comment sa coach pouvait-elle cautionner un tel plein de démotivation ? C'était presque un motif pour appeler la police du sport et le condamner à un emprisonnement à perpétuité.

« Ale-chin va le dire à Aka-chin ?

- Je ne vais pas lui dire. Je ne m'occupe que de Shintarou-kun, ce que vous faîtes vous autres ne me regarde pas. Je viens seulement m'assurer de votre état. Demain, j'irais voir Satsuki-chan et Aomine-kun.

- _Sa-chin_ et _Mine-chin_ ? Ale-chin ne veut pas aller voir Aka-chin parce qu'il va la dévorer ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et détourna le regard, étouffant un soupir, tentant de calmer ses joues qui la brûlait. Bon sang, comment pouvait-il dire ce genre de chose avec tant de sang-froid, tant de détachement ? Ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Akashi-kun.

- _Eh ?_ Ale-chin préfère se faire dévorer par Mido-chin ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Shin– Midorima-kun non plus. De toute façon, je venais juste m'assurer de ton état et te rendre visite. Je dois retourner à Tokyo, j'ai encore des choses à faire. »

Murasakibara hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle fouilla à nouveau dans son sac, et en sortit la boîte entièrement de _maiubo_ à peine entamée qu'elle lui tendit. Avec un sourire niais, le géant la prit. Elle sourit à son tour, ne se lassant pas de voir les différentes expressions qui passaient sur son visage. Puis elle leva un doigt et se pencha légèrement en avant.

« La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, on sera adversaire n'est-ce pas ? Fais de ton mieux, _Atsushi-chan_. »

Elle jeta un instant un œil à ses équipiers qui avaient suivi tout leur échange, et s'inclina dans leur direction.

« Merci de prendre soin de lui, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse le laisser s'occuper de lui-même. J'étais ravie de vous rencontrer. A la prochaine, Atsushi-chan ! »

Elle lui sourit, le salua vaguement du poignet et fit demi-tour, quittant le gymnase de Yosen. Pour une raison ou une autre, se savoir aux côtés de Murasakibara la mettait à l'aise. La rendait heureuse, en quelque sorte, pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. Elle perdit légèrement son sourire en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, et décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

« Takao-kun si tu m'appelle encore pour savoir si je vais bien, je te–

- _Tu as l'air de bien te porter, Alexis_. »

Elle se figea aussitôt, sentant un frisson désagréable lui traverser tout le corps. Expirant par la bouche pour se donner consistance, elle s'appuya contre le mur du gymnase, fermant un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

« Je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter Akashi-kun.

- _Tu es restée à Tokyo, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas partie avec Shintarou._ »

C'était plus un constat qu'une simple question. Elle évita de se demander comment il était au-courant.

« _Bien. Dans ce cas, je t'attends à Kyoto demain matin_.

- Akashi-kun, tu n'as pas des entraînements obligatoires pendant les vacances ?

- _Tu n'as pas à ta préoccuper de ça. Et tu devrais prévenir la fille qui t'accueille. Tu ne risques pas de retourner à Tokyo de sitôt._ »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- _Tu cherches à améliorer tes prédictions, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Une fois encore, elle renonça à se demander comment il était au-courant. On aurait dit qu'il disposait de la capacité de lire dans l'esprit des gens. C'était effrayant. Effrayant et assez impressionnant à la fois. Mais Akashi était Akashi.

« _Tu passeras ton été à Rakuzan pour cela_. »

Et seul Akashi pouvait la surprendre à tel point qu'elle en perde ses mots et que tout idée rationnelle déserte son cerveau. Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui déjà ? _Ah oui_. Tout simplement parce que c'était Akashi.

* * *

« Alex-chan est en retard… » Gémit Takao en se tortillant sur le banc. « Et elle ne s'est même pas montrée à notre dernier match. _Ah !_ Vous croyez qu'elle est rentrée en Australie sans nous le dire ?

- Cesse de dire des idioties Takao. » Le coupa Otsubo avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter une bêtise.

Celui-ci fit la moue, et tordit le cou pour voir leurs adversaires. Kirisaki Dai Ichii. Après avoir passé leur mois de vacance à s'entraîner, ils étaient revenus à Tokyo, pour découvrir que leur manager avait complètement disparu. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu de ses nouvelles, un mois auparavant, elle se trouvait à Akita. Inquiets de sa non-présence, toute l'équipe avait décidé d'aller voir là où elle logeait. Akufuku Seiza les avait gentiment tous renvoyé en leur hurlant que « _non, bon sang elle n'est pas ici !_ » et en leur jetant toute l'argenterie qu'elle avait sous la main.

« J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. » Soupira Miyaji en se penchant en avant pour faire craquer son dos. « Midorima, tu la connais bien n'est-ce pas ? Où est-ce qu'elle a pu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas. » Soupira l'As de Shutoku, agacé par leur agitation.

Alexis allait revenir. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de disparaître ainsi et de rompre ses promesses, les objectifs qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle _allait_ revenir. Elle _devait_ revenir. Malgré les nombreux défauts qu'elle pouvait avoir, il lui faisait confiance. Elle ne les abandonnerait pas.

« Je suis là ! »

Toute l'équipe sans exception tourna la tête de côté. Débouchant des couloirs à pas vifs, flanquée de l'As de Touou, elle s'avançait en effet dans leur direction, son habituel sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, sa caisse de _survie_ dans les mains. Son souffle était erratique, comme si elle avait dû courir tout le long du chemin qu'elle avait mené jusqu'ici et elle crachait plus qu'elle ne respirait. Elle posa sa caisse sur le pan du banc restée vide, et posa une main sur sa poitrine, se pliant en deux, tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration. _Pitié…_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé au juste ?

« Je… suis… là… » Répéta-t-elle à mi-voix, peinant à parler.

Elle prit quelques secondes à se calmer totalement. Puis elle se redressa vivement, faisant sursauter les joueurs qui étaient entrés dans une sorte de transe à force de les observer, et fit volte-face, plantant son regard dans celui d'Aomine. Alors seulement, Midorima finit par remarquer à quel point elle semblait avoir changé durant ce mois. Ses cheveux avaient poussé. Mais pas seulement. Si auparavant, elle gardait des traits non-négligeables de l'enfant qu'elle avait été, ils semblaient avoir disparu. Pas physiquement, hormis les cheveux, elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Mais une impression de respect qui se dégageait d'elle. Elle s'inclina devant le bronzé qui se frottait la nuque en l'observant.

« Je te remercie encore de m'avoir conduise ici à temps, Daiki-chan.

- N'utilise pas "chan"! Tch'. Et puis comme si j'avais eu le choix... Si je ne le faisais pas, Akashi m'aurait trucidé. »

Elle sourit.

« Mais bon… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux comme il posait une main sur ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Il renversa la tête sur le côté pendant un moment en l'observant, puis se fendit d'un sourire carnassier et tourna les talons, esquissant un vague geste du bras pour la saluer.

« …fais de ton mieux, toi qui n'es douée en rien. »

Elle le regarda partir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à cause de _ses mots_. _Fais de ton mieux, toi qui n'es douée en rien_. Il n'avait pas pu trouver mieux que _ces mots-là_ pour la motiver. Elle ne lui en serait jamais plus reconnaissante qu'aujourd'hui. Elle fit volte-face et perdit son sourire en encaissant les regards accusateurs sans broncher. Elle s'inclina alors à nouveau, profondément désolée pour son retard, mais ne le regrettant en rien.

« Je suis vraiment désolée si je vous ai inquiété. Je ne suis pas restée à Tokyo. Je suis vraiment désolée. Cependant… »

Elle se redressa et sourit.

« …à présent j'ai tout ce qui me manquait auparavant. »

Comme s'ils comprenaient ses justifications, ils lui sourirent tous en retour. Takao sauta même sur ses pieds, passant un bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste habituel, s'appuyant sur elle de tout son poids, les faisant chanceler tous les deux.

« Alex-chan, Shin-chan était si inquiet~ ! Il ne cessait de se demander si tu n'étais pas retournée chez-toi, en Australie.

- La ferme, Takao.

- Mais tu n'est pas retournée en Australie, _ne ?_

- Absolument pas. J'étais à Akita, puis à Kyoto. Je ne suis revenue qu'il y a deux jours. Et j'avais quelque chose de très important à faire avant de revenir. »

Même en la bombardant de questions, aidé de Miyaji, Takao ne réussit pas à lui soutirer la moindre information sur ses vacances. Il dut se résigner à abandonner en voyant les joueurs de Kirisaki Dai Ichii entrer sur le terrain. Le match commencerait sous peu. Avec des gestes habituels, elle s'agenouilla devant Midorima tandis que le coach leur donnait des instructions et enroula ses genoux dans du strapping. _A présent, j'ai de quoi aider réellement Shutoku_. Elle se redressa, tapotant ses genoux, et s'empara de son carnet à la reliure cuivre lorsque le coach lui fit signe. D'abord, présenter tous les joueurs de l'équipe adversaire. Puis ses point forts. Ses points faibles. Son style de jeu. Sa stratégie favorite. Les ouvertures à exploiter. Les choses à éviter. Les dangers que pouvait représenter l'équipe. Le domaine le plus aisé sur lequel la battre. Plus que ses prédictions, elle avait amélioré tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait… _crée un algorithme_. Elle sourit en se souvenant du terme que Reo avait employé. Elle créait des algorithmes. Plutôt que de prédire, elle utilisait l'algorithmique, elle créait des failles dans les situations qui entraînaient des suites d'évènements précipités en conséquence de cette faille. C'était des prédictions, en un certain sens. Mais il lui avait expliqué le vrai potentiel de ses capacités. _L'algorithmique_. Elle n'était plus un vulgaire _horoscope_. Elle était une _calculatrice_. Elle referma son cahier d'un air satisfait et leur souhaita bonne chance alors qu'ils entraient sur le terrain, retrouvant sa place juste à droite auprès du coach.

« Qu'as-tu réellement appris pour être aussi différente ? »

Elle sourit à sa question. _Être différente ?_ Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, c'était toujours elle. Simplement, elle avait pris conscience de certaines choses. Certaines choses qui l'avaient faite évoluée. Elle était tombée de haut, avant de parvenir à ce stade. Elle était tombée plus bas que terre, se morfondant, maudissant son impuissance. L'entraînement d'Akashi n'avait rien à voir avec une promenade de santé. Il l'avait faite se sentir comme un insecte, une moins que rien avant qu'enfin elle comprenne ce qu'il en était réellement.

« J'ai appris quel était mon rôle. Et ce que je pouvais apporter à cette équipe. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Si c'était suffisant pour lui, ça voulait dire que tous ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains, pas été inutiles. Elle s'était relevée, elle s'était reconstruite. Elle avait compris _qui_ elle était vraiment et _ce_ à quoi elle servait vraiment. _Merci, Akashi-kun._

…

« J'ai l'impression que ce match était anormalement facile ! »

Takao se fit frapper derrière le crâne par le coach, qui l'ordonna d'aller courir dehors alors même qu'ils venaient à peine de finir de jouer. Bougonnant contre lui-même, Takao dut sortir des vestiaires pour s'exécuter. Elle tendit une bouteille d'eau à Midorima qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de l'accepter. Elle roula des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, qu'elle avait empoisonné la bouteille ?

« Alexis, qui était le type avec toi, tout à l'heure ?

- Hm… ? C'était Daiki-chan, Miyaji-senpai. Aomine Daiki, il jouait à Teiko avec Shintarou-kun. On peut dire que c'est l'As de la Génération des Miracles elle-même. Daiki-chan… Est un véritable monstre. Pas forcément comme vous le concevez, parce que vous ne connaissez que le style de jeu de Shintarou-kun, mais je peux vous l'assurer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, murmurant les derniers mots pour elle-même. Puis elle détourna rapidement le sujet sur leur prochain match contre Seirin pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était gelée. _Mauvaise pioche_. Au-contraire, ça semblait encore plus l'alourdir alors que des ondes négatives émanaient de Midorima.

« Figure-toi que Seirin avait choisi _notre_ endroit pour passer des vacances. Tch'. On a dû s'entraîner avec eux tout le temps où ils sont restés là.

- _Eh ?_ Kuroko-kun était-là ?

- J'ai dit Seirin, pas que ce mec sans présence ! » Rugit Miyaji alors qu'elle souriait. « Ils avaient même un nouveau joueur. Ou plutôt un ancien. Kiyoshi Teppei. »

_Kiyoshi Teppei ?_

« Je ne connais pas. Qui est-ce ?

- On l'appelle _Iron Heart_. Il est l'un des cinq _Uncrowned King_. » Lui répondit Otsubo, crispé jusqu'aux os. « Il est sûrement le meilleur pivot de la Winter Cup. »

_Le meilleur ?_ Elle s'étrangla de rire, tentant vainement de l'étouffer derrière sa main, se détournant en désespoir de cause vers les casiers pour ne pas qu'ils voient son visage hilare. Même Midorima jetait un regard vide à leur capitaine qui avait osé dire une pareille idiotie.

« Le meilleur pivot de la Winter Cup ? » Répéta-t-elle un rire encore dans la gorge. « Je veux bien te croire lorsque tu dis qu'il est très fort Otsubo-senpai, mais laisse-moi te corriger. Le meilleure pivot de la Winter Cup, Kiyoshi Teppei ? Il n'y a qu'un seul joueur qui ait droit à cette place à mes yeux, et ce n'est sûrement pas lui. Ne te trompes pas d'adversaire. »

Toute hilarité disparut alors qu'elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était allée à Yosen. _Murasakibara… Atsushi_… Il était devenu tellement fort. Tellement fort que c'en était carrément effrayant. Proclamer Kiyoshi Teppei meilleur rebondeur de la Winter Cup en dépit de la présence de Murasakibara Atsushi ? Pure fadaise. Elle voulait bien croire à sa force et à son talent, pas plus. Il n'y avait qu'un seul n°1 à chaque position qu'elle ne connaisse, peu importe le talent de tous les autres joueurs.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée… Du talent de la Génération des Miracles. Ne vous basez pas sur ce que vous entendez. Je les ai côtoyé, vu s'entraîner au quotidien, vu disputer des matchs. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on mesure. Ne sous-estimez pas Murasakibara-kun. Ne sous-estimez aucun d'entre eux. Croyez-moi, j'ai vu bien plus que toutes les rumeurs qui circulent sur eux. »

Elle attrapa ses affaires, comme Midorima se dirigeait vers la porte, et s'inclina devant le capitaine et le coach, saluant tout le monde d'un geste de la main, avant de lui emboîter le pas, alors qu'il avançait à pas rapides. Elle se cala sur ses pas, fixant ses pieds et releva les yeux vers lui, lui jetant un regard inquisiteur comme il ne lui avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis le début.

« Tu es en colère contre moi ?

- … »

Elle poussa un soupir devant son absence de réponse, jetant un regard inquisiteur au dictionnaire d'arabe qu'il avait coincé entre son avant-bras et sa hanche. _Son lucky item du jour_. Un dictionnaire d'arabe…

« Tu es en colère parce que je ne veux rien te dire concernant Akashi-kun ? Ou tu es en colère… parce que tu n'arrives pas à me garder à ton bras, comme ce dictionnaire ?

- Cesse de dire des choses qui n'ont aucun sens-nanodayo.

- Je n'ai ni la force, ni l'envie de me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui. Si seulement tu me disais ce qui te passait par la tête… si seulement tu me disais ce qui te pose problème, j'essaierai de le corriger. »

Il se suspendit en plein mouvement, s'arrêtant brusquement. Elle s'arrêta à son tour, et s'étonna de le voir chercher son regard, visser ses deux iris accusatrices dans les siennes, un mélange de désarroi et d'incompréhension dansant à l'intérieur.

« Te dire ce qui me pose problème… hein ? Et si je te répondais _toi_, que ferais-tu ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- … »

De nouveau, il se murait dans son silence obstiné. Elle poussa un soupir, préférant abandonner là, n'ayant aucune envie de gaspiller ses forces pour le convaincre à cracher le morceau. Il était sûrement la personne la plus butée et obstinée qu'elle connaisse. Après Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise et Murasakibara. Bon d'accord, ils étaient tous aussi têtus les uns que les autres. Mais il était très fort dans son genre.

* * *

**Bonsoir ! Si le chapitre précédent était un "hors-histoire" (et oui, il mérite même des guillemets) celui-ci est un "intermédiaire" (le retour des guillemets). Enfin, le chapitre suivant sera un extra ! Il relatera tous les événements entre le départ d'Alexis d'Akita, et son retour à Tokyo.**

**Prochain chapitre...**

_"Tu es la petite-amie de Sei-chan ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?"_

_"Akashi-kun... Pourquoi ce type essaie-t-il de manger mes cheveux ?"_

_"Muscle-shoot !"_

_"Pour la centième fois ça n'a rien à voir avec le nom d'un tir ! Et cesse de m'arracher les cheveux !"_

_"Pourquoi la petite-amie de Sei-chan se tape la tête contre le mur ?"_

_"J'en ai assez... Je veux rentrer à Tokyo, Takao-kun à l'aide..."_


End file.
